Estrella Roja Entertainment Company
by KaoriD
Summary: Trabajar en Estrella Roja EC, es el sueño de todo artista del Japón. Ahí, una compositora que busca una oportunidad conocerá por casualidad a una famosa motociclista... ¿qué resultará de ese encuentro? AU
1. Choque, explosión y retirada

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

**Notas:** Mi segundo Fanfiction largo, ahora de la serie Mai Hime. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

**Estrella Roja Entertainment Company**

**Capítulo 1: Choque, explosión y retirada.**

La estridente alarma del despertador hacia mella en su agotado cerebro, aparentemente la noche y el silencio no fueron suficientes para calmar el hervidero que era su cabeza desde aquél día. Esa conversación aún resonaba, cada vez con más fuerza.

_-¿Cómo que te irás? ¿Dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? –_no paraba de gesticular y mover los brazos nerviosamente, llamando la atención de mesoneros y comensales de aquel lujoso restaurante.

_-¿Quieres calmarte Kuga? –_una sonrisa algo cínica asomaba en aquel rostro gatuno, mientras se llevaba el dedo índice hasta el mentón_ –A ver, me voy a Los Estados unidos ya te lo dije antes, iré sola, en un par de meses y porque deseo ser actriz de Broadway. ¿No te alegra la noticia? iré a cumplir mi gran sueño._

_-Cla-claro que me alegra Nao, muchas felicitaciones y éxito. ¡Mesonero!, se me acabó la mayonesa… y traiga otra botella de vino._

Mientras el despertador volaba por lo aires, como era habitual, Natsuki se iba incorporando perezosamente. Estaba harta de aquella situación, pero no lograba dar con una solución viable. Al dirigirse al cuarto de baño pudo volver a patear el despertador que se estrelló rompiéndose en pedazos.

-No puedo seguir así, lo mejor será que hable con Nao y le confiese mis sentimientos. Si la dejo marchar es probable que la pierda para siempre. Tengo que encontrar la manera de que no se vaya.

Cuando la joven de ojos verdes se dispuso a salir de su apartamento, montones de flashes la cegaron por unos minutos, mordaces paparazzis y reporteros la asediaban. Aunque era algo a lo que la chica estaba acostumbrada, siendo una estrella del motocross cuya fama transcendía las fronteras del Japón, llegando a ser la imagen culto de miles de jóvenes.

Cuando por fin logró salir del edificio y subirse a su auto, permaneció unos minutos mirando al vacío con pensamientos y memorias rondando su mente.

Aquella tarde soleada, pudo ser lo que marcara el inicio de algo eterno pero, como suele ocurrir en casos del corazón, las cosas no siempre suceden como uno espera.

_-Me gustas Kuga –_decía entre risas la pequeña pelirroja y una sonrojadísima Natsuki apenas si podía controlar la emoción.

_-Tu-tu-tu también me gus… _-No pudo concluir la frase pues alguien las interrumpió.

_-Hola, ¿puedo jugar con ustedes?_ –Esa debió haber sido la primera explosión de mal genio de la pequeña princesa de hielo, como la habían apodado en la escuela, obviamente aquel personaje había interrumpido quizá el momento más importante de toda su vida, claro, doce años es toda una vida. No así lo vio Nao que contemplaba algo extasiada aquella figura.

_-¡Claro que NO!, no puedes jugar con nosotras, ni estar respirando nuestro mismo aire siquiera…_

_-Calma Kuga, yo creo que… si puede… quedarse a jugar._ –Sonreía pícaramente la pequeña, con una expresión completamente nueva, era raro que usara ese tono de voz tan sumiso y cordial con alguien.

En ese instante Natsuki supo, muy dentro de sí, que las cosas no volverían a ser iguales. Por primera vez sintió lo que luego identificaría como celos, celos que le llenaron el corazón de una angustia nunca antes sentida. Desde ese día la morena vivió sin esperanzas de ser algo más que la buena amiga y compañera de juegos.

Durante la adolescencia las cosas empeoraron, ya que Nao desarrolló un atractivo y gran carisma para atraer al sexo opuesto. Si bien no se interesaba por alguno más de dos o tres semanas, cada nueva conquista significaba un dolor de cabeza y muchas explosiones de mal genio para la princesa de hielo. Sin embargo, el corazón y las atenciones de Nao eran sólo para aquella persona, y Natsuki lo sabía bien, ninguno de esos tipos era rival suficiente.

Parecían recuerdos lejanos, tanto, que se decía a sí misma en forma de chiste que deberían estar en blanco y negro. Ese par habían sido sus únicos amigos desde que su padre las abandonó a ella y a su madre. En aquél entonces, pasaron varios apuros económicos hasta que Kuga Saeko tuvo un golpe de suerte y sus estudios en genética fueron reconocidos entre sus colegas, ganándole fama y múltiples ofertas de empleo. Luego de eso la vida empezó a ser más cómoda para las Kuga.

Volviendo a la realidad, la gran estrella del motocross había tenido una idea que ella consideraba brillante, siempre y cuando lograra mover sus influencias. Así que, cambiando el rumbo y saltándose un par de luces en rojo, se dirigió al sitio donde empezaría a gestarse su plan; ya era tiempo de actuar, porque ahora que esa persona no estaba en su camino tendría que jugarse el todo por el todo.

ooOoo

Entretanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, una chica estiraba su brazo para apagar la alarma del despertador. Una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Muy bien, llegó el gran día, estoy completamente segura de que a partir de hoy todo irá a pedir de boca.

Salió del hotel con mucho ánimo, durante el trayecto iba repasando y haciendo anotaciones en las hojas de papel que llevaba en su regazo. El autobús hizo su parada y una grácil castaña descendió del mismo. Se detuvo unos instantes frente a uno de los edificios y luego de respirar hondo, avanzó con paso decidido hasta llegar a recepción.

-Buenos días, Sakomizu-sama me espera, soy Fujino Shizuru.

-Espere por ahí, Sakomizu-sama se encuentra en estos momentos atendiendo un asunto de última hora. -La chica se sentó a esperar, no sin antes presentar su mejor sonrisa, a pesar de lo descortés de la recepcionista que ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla a la cara.

ooOoo

-Natsuki-san, no es posible eso que me pides, además, si Kuga-san se enterara de que accedí a eso, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

-Sakomizu, no hay por qué involucrar a mi madre en esto, además, sabes bien que desde aquel incidente apenas nos dirigimos la palabra.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo Natsuki-san.

En ese momento el teléfono de la oficina sonó, la voz de la recepcionista en el parlante daba una pequeña tregua a aquella discusión.

_Sakomizu-sama una chica está esperando por usted, dice que concertó una cita hace mes y medio, su nombre es Fujino Shizuru._

El hombre, cuarentón y de extraño peinado, fruncía el entrecejo y se rascaba la cabeza como intentando recordar. Natsuki tenía todos los síntomas previos a una explosión de mal genio, la atmosfera se tornaba cada vez más tensa; lo cual, no pasaba desapercibido para Sakomizu-sama, o simplemente Sakomizu pues la arrogante Kuga Natsuki jamás usa honoríficos.

-Fujino… Fujino… ah si, la compositora, prometió traerme una buena pieza para la obra que estamos preparando. Dígale que en este momento, tengo las manos llenas con… -El resto de la oración fue completamente opacada por el fuerte portazo que Natsuki daba al salir de la oficina. No le quedó más remedio al pobre hombre que soltar un leve suspiró y cambiar su orden. –Dígale a la señorita Fujino que pase.

_-Enseguida, Sakomizu-sama._

-_ ¡Fuiu! Pudo haber sido peor. Al menos no rompió nada._ –Pensó Sakomizu.

ooOoo

Iba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió su cuerpo chocar contra algo y ser repelido hasta caer. Al reaccionar, por un instante, se perdió en la profundidad de aquellos ojos que tenía frente a sí… pero fue sacada de ese letargo por una voz que evidenciaba un suave acento que no pudo, o no se molestó, en tratar de identificar.

-Lo siento mucho, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntaba Shizuru bastante apenada, pues no se fijó en aquella chica por ir caminando con la nariz metida en sus apuntes, los cuales quedaron esparcidos por aquel solitario pasillo.

-¡¿Eres idiota, No te fijas por dónde caminas? –Natsuki había recuperado su mal genio y postura defensiva.

-Yo… me disculpé, no hay necesidad de que sea tan descortés. Es más, usted tampoco me vio así que ambas tenemos algo de responsabilidad ¿no cree? podríamos incluso llegar a un acuerdo, me ayuda a recoger mis apuntes y yo le invito un café, ¿qué dice? –La castaña asomaba una sonrisa evidentemente ensayada, cosa que enfureció aún más a Natsuki.

-Son tus papeles recógelos tú. No soy sirvienta de nadie y tampoco necesito que me invites nada. Tengo suficiente dinero como para comprar todas las cafeterías del Japón. –Dicho esto, siguió su camino pisando cuanta hoja suelta quedara a su alcance, ante la mirada incrédula de aquella castaña de ojos color carmesí.

-Vaya, que chica más guapa… pero malgeniuda, es una lástima que no aceptara el café. -volvía a sonreír y se apresuraba a recoger sus apuntes, pues recordó que Sakomizu-sama se encontraba esperando por ella.

Shizuru no era una persona que se alterara fácilmente, tomaba la vida con bastante filosofía y a pesar de las situaciones difíciles que se le presentaran, siempre sacaba el mayor provecho a todo. Había aprendido bien el arte de ocultar sus frustraciones, miedos y angustias tras una actitud positiva y una sonrisa con la que casi siempre conseguía derribar hasta el muro más alto, sin embargo, esa vez no surtió efecto alguno.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Más Notas**: ¿No se la esperaban verdad? Natsuki enamorada "en secreto" de la odiosa y caprichosa Nao; pero al parecer alguien ha tocado a su puerta... ¿creen que la arrogante motociclista abra esa puerta? Me encanta Mai Hime, es de mis series preferidas. Además, he leído trabajos de esta serie muy buenos, espero estar a la altura de ellos. Saludos y espero sus comentarios.

Nos vemos :-)


	2. Todas quieren conocer al nuevo director

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

* * *

**Estrella Roja Entertainment Company**

**Capítulo 2: Todas quieren conocer al nuevo director.**

La brisa marina siempre le ayudaba a calmar sus crisis, por eso iba manejando a toda velocidad, a su izquierda se podía observar el sol hundiéndose en ese azul inmenso y majestuoso. En unos pocos minutos volvería a casa, prefería pasar sus días libres encerrada y alejada de todo. Sin embargo, su momento de catarsis fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular.

-¡Diga! -Sonó más un ladrido que saludo.

_-Tal parece que llamé en mal momento, cuando estés de mejor humor hablamos._

-No-no, ¡Nao espera! No cuelgues, discúlpame yo...

_-Está bien Kuga. Quería saber si estarás disponible en tres días. Será la recepción para el nuevo director de Estrella Roja EC, estoy llevando a cabo la organización del evento, será mi último trabajo en Japón. _

-Claro que estaré, nos vemos ahí. _Maldito Sakomizu, no me dijo que había nombrado nuevo director._ –pensaba mientras sujetaba el volante con fuerza.

-_¿No te parece irónico? Organizar el evento para la compañía que me rechazó como actriz._

-Eh… este… yo… si. –sintió un sudor frío le recorrerle la espalda.

_-Muy bien Kuga, nos vemos en tres días y no te saltes las luces en rojo de los semáforos, adiós._

En ese momento Natsuki apretaba los frenos a fondo, estaba a punto de pasarse el quinto semáforo en rojo del día.

Nao la conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, incluso más que su propia madre, pero había algo que la morena ocultaba y era precisamente que la gran genetista Kuga Saeko era accionista de Estrella Roja Entertainment Company; que inició su gran amigo y antiguo compañero de estudios secundarios Sakomizu Kaiji.

Estrella Roja EC, era una compañía que producía importantes obras de teatro y musicales. La meta para cualquier guionista, músico, cantante, bailarín, actor o actriz que quisiera iniciarse en el mundo del espectáculo, haber trabajado ahí era una referencia importante en cualquier parte del mundo. Y desde el punto de vista empresarial, era una verdadera mina de oro. Gran parte de la fortuna de Kuga Saeko, provenía de las regalías que le devengaban sus acciones ahí.

Fue ella, aprovechando el gran aprecio e influencia que tiene sobre Sakomizu, quien le cerró toda posibilidad a Nao de entrar en la compañía como actriz, a pesar de ser la mejor postulante ese año. Cuando Natsuki se enteró de aquello pidió una explicación que nunca obtuvo, entonces salió de la casa materna y comenzó a vivir por su cuenta. Madre e hija no se hablaban desde entonces.

Había ido hasta aquella oficina buscando, sin mucho éxito, que Sakomizu aceptara a Nao para el papel principal en esa nueva obra que venían preparando, aprovechando que su madre estaría fuera de Japón por un tiempo indefinido. Aunque en ese momento, algo había llamado su atención, se preguntaba quién podría ser ese nuevo director y por qué Sakomizu no le había comentado nada, algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

ooOoo

Después de la conversación con Sakomizu-sama, la castaña comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, siempre que necesitaba planear estrategias hacía lo mismo. Estaba bastante conforme con la entrevista que dio, sin embargo, podía estar segura de dos cosas; una, que su estancia en Fuuka sería más larga de lo previsto y lo otro, que debería encontrar un empleo de medio tiempo o no le alcanzaría el dinero que tenía presupuestado. Serían meses de mucho esfuerzo, Estrella Roja EC era una compañía muy prestigiosa, por lo cual exigía excelencia absoluta en todos sus empleados.

A pesar de agradarle su trabajo al presidente de la compañía, éste explicó que no dependía de él realizar la selección de personal. Para tal fin, estaba el director, éste sería quien organizaría y velaría por todos los detalles de la obra, luego al final es quien rendiría cuentas ante Sakomizu-sama. Por eso debería conocer a este personaje recién nombrado al puesto y que haría su aparición en tres días.

Aunque se mostraba optimista pues no había sido rechazada del todo, sabía que aún le faltaba recibir la aprobación de aquel nuevo director. Si a éste le desagradaba su trabajo, tendría que recoger su equipaje y regresar a Kyoto con las manos vacías. Haciendo uso de su carisma, se las ingenió para conseguir que Sakomizu-sama le entregara una invitación a la recepción, así podría ganar contactos, empaparse del ambiente y con un poco de suerte lograría hacerse notar por éste ejecutivo que tenía intrigados a todos en la oficina, ya que ni su nombre había sido revelado aún, ¿Qué clase de persona sería? .

ooOoo

No lejos de donde paseaba la castaña había un edificio, bien diseñado pero no tan imponente como el de Estrella Roja EC; en él, cierta pelirroja dirigía a un grupo de personas. Bastante exasperada pues el evento que preparaban estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y sería, como bien lo dijo su jefa, el evento del que todos hablarían durante semanas enteras. Sin resultaba bien, significaría una muy buena publicidad para su agencia de eventos. No así lo veía la chica, que lo único que deseaba era terminar con aquel encargo lo más rápido posible.

-Dije celeste no violeta, ¿hablo en cantonés o qué? Y tú, ese de ahí –decía señalando a un chico con expresión somnolienta. -¿Dónde crees que llevas esas rosas rojas? Dije blancas, ¡rosas blancas! -Luego de varios minutos de órdenes, devolver los pedidos equivocados, replantear la nueva decoración y confirmar el cuarteto de cuerdas. La pelirroja pudo sentarse por primera vez en siete horas.

-Que alivio de que sea mi último trabajo en este lugar. Definitivamente este nuevo lacayo de Estrella Roja EC tiene gustos bastante refinados, aunque nada que de algún dato especial sobre quién puede ser. ¿Para qué tanto misterio, quién será?... ¡Rayos! Olvidé decirle a Kuga que usara algo decente para asistir a la recepción, es capaz de llegar con su traje de motociclista.

ooOoo

En el terminal de ferrys de Fuuka, un hombre joven arrastraba a su paso las miradas de las féminas; quizá por ser alto, bien formado y con mucho estilo. Portaba unos lentes oscuros, un traje de marca; llevaba consigo un bolso de mano y un lujoso maletín de cuero negro.

-Después de tanto tiempo de vuelta a Fuuka, quién lo habría pensado. –Luego de suspirar medio resignado pues pudo imaginar lo que le esperaba.

Luego abordó un taxi, en este, iba leyendo algunos documentos que llevaban impreso el logo de Estrella Roja EC, finalmente revisaba la invitación al banquete que sería ofrecido en su honor.

-Al parecer será inevitable el encuentro. –expresaba en voz alta, mientras dejaba caer a su lado la tarjeta dónde podía leerse claramente _K__anzaki__ Reito. Director ejecutivo de Estrella Roja __Entertainment Company__._

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas:** Hola, que emoción conseguirme con tantos reviews para el primer capítulo, como no puedo responderles a los que no tienen cuenta, voy a hacerlo por acá y todos de una vez:

Fire: Gracias, me alegra que confíes en que este fic estará a la altura. Daré lo mejor para que sea así.

Terere: Tampoco creo que le cayera mal, sabemos que Shizuru es mujer de retos jajaja

Lucia: Con el permiso de los presentes *besote medio apasionado* gracias nena, se que siempre puedo contar contigo para leer mis locuras y estar ahí para apoyarme, gracias.

Vale23: Me alegra que te gustara. Si bueno Nao no es taaaan mala… ya hablando en serio XD, sigamos avanzando en la historia y veremos si Nat cambia de opinión ;P

Ezvolk: Gracias ^^ que agradable conseguirme con un comentario tuyo que tan buenas historias de esta pareja has escrito.

Debo pedirles paciencia, pues con este fic me tomaré las cosas con calma, para que salgan bien y porque tengo mil cosas en la cabeza. Tienen mi promesa de que no lo abandonaré.


	3. Sorpresas y reencuentros

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

* * *

**Estrella Roja Entertainment Company**

**Capítulo 3: Sorpresas y reencuentros.**

Extorsionar, amenazar, sobornar, secuestrar, intimidar,… lo que hiciera falta. Incluso seducirlo, no le costaría trabajo se consideraba una mujer atractiva. Aunque casi al instante, apartó ese pensamiento pues se sintió enferma imaginándose besando a un ejecutivo de Estrella Roja EC, lo imaginaba _nerd_ y espantoso. Natsuki estaba al borde de la locura caminaba de un lado al otro; sino lograba que el director aceptase a Nao en la nueva obra, la perdería, era el pensamiento que se repetía en su cabeza durante el día entero y por las noches le creaba pesadillas.

A eso se sumaba la preocupación de que Nao supiera lo de Kuga Saeko y sus influencias en la compañía, debería andar con cuidado y no despegársele en toda la noche. Así evitaría que alguien dijera algo comprometedor y por otro lado la mantendría vigilada pues, conociendo su facilidad para atraer a los hombres, cabía la posibilidad que desapareciera y una semana después recibiera la llamada de la pelirroja desde alguna isla Caribeña preguntándole si podía pasar por ella, pues ya se había hartado del tipo. Recordó esa vez que le sentaron mal las piñas coladas, Nao la convenció de no desperdiciar el viaje y quedarse un par de días más.

Luego de estremecerse, consideró que más adelante tendría varias oportunidades para "negociar" con el director y hacerle una oferta "imposible de rechazar", en ese momento sólo vigilaría a Nao y disfrutarían juntas de la recepción.

ooOoo

La idea de pasar desapercibido para que la prensa no supiera de antemano que él sería el nuevo director ejecutivo de Estrella Roja EC era una cosa, pero tener que registrarse en aquél hotel de a lo más una estrella era algo exagerado. Sakomizu-sama era un hombre algo extraño en ciertos aspectos. Por suerte serían sólo dos días pues luego de la presentación oficial le sería asignada una vivienda con todas las comodidades.

Ese hombre tan elegante desentonaba completamente en aquel modesto lugar. No era un hotelucho de mala muerte, pero se notaba que el chico no pertenecía ahí y que probablemente no se sentiría del todo cómodo. Mientras se disponía a recibir las llaves de su habitación algo llamó su atención, mejor dicho, alguien; que como él no parecía encajar en aquel sitio. Una preciosa castaña, de maneras delicadas y rasgos finos, ingresaba a la recepción y se colocaba a su lado saludando al encargado y pidiéndole que le preparara un baño.

-Es usted de Kyoto, ¿no es así? –preguntaba el hombre a su lado, que identificó de inmediato ese suave acento.

-_Ara_, así es ¿ha estado ahí?

-Si, hace algún tiempo, por negocios.

-Que interesante, espero se haya tomado tiempo para disfrutar y que no todo fuese trabajo.

-Si, algo pude conocer. –lo decía mostrando su perfecta sonrisa, algo en aquella mujer lo había impactado.

-Fujino-san, su baño está listo –Interrumpía el encargado.

-_Gracias –_en Kyoto-ben -debo irme ahora, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. –Se despedía con una suave sonrisa en el rostro que movió algo muy dentro del moreno.

-Hasta luego, Fujino-san. –se despedía caballerosamente.

-Shizuru. –No solía dar su nombre a extraños, pero ese hombre le parecía alguien importante, su intuición le decía que era del tipo de personas que deben tenerse de amigos.

-Muy bien, hasta luego Shizuru-san.

Durante el tiempo que compartieron en el mismo hotel, apenas tropezaron un par de veces más, en las que se dirigían cordiales saludos y sonrisas. Saliéndose un poco de lo planeado, el hombre se presentó ante la chica; después de todo, ella no tendría por qué asociarlo como el nuevo ejecutivo del que toda la prensa comentaba.

Los dos días pasaron sin mayores acontecimientos y esa noche sería la tan esperada recepción donde por fin podrían conocer al director, esa persona de la que tantos destinos dependían.

Fueron llegando los invitados, prensa, personalidades, empleados, ejecutivos y algunos invitados especiales. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, se notaba que la organización era algo más que perfecta.

Natsuki llegó con Nao, ambas lucían como de portada de revista. Nao llevaba un delicado vestido color rojo de una famosa casa de modas, con un corte que dejaba su espalda al descubierto. Natsuki en cambio, tenía un conjunto en azul y negro, realmente resaltaba en todo su esplendor la belleza de la chica, que pocas veces se le veía en un evento de ese tipo. Así que los flashes no tardaron en cegarlas, mientras se dirigían casi a tientas hasta el salón donde haría su aparición el nuevo ejecutivo.

Entre copas y canapés se iba pasando la velada, cuando hizo su modesta aparición una hermosa mujer que portaba un vestido color lila, que sin ser de algún diseñador famoso, dejaba sin aliento a cualquiera de los presentes, excepto claro, a la princesa de hielo que no podía despegar la mirada de la pelirroja que criticaba todo a su alrededor, inconforme con el trabajo que realizaron sus subordinados.

Unos pocos minutos después de entrar Shizuru, alguien tocó su copa con una cucharilla, llamando la atención de los presentes que enmudecieron al instante para saber lo que el jefe de Estrella Roja EC tenía que anunciar. El momento más esperado de la noche había llegado.

-Muy bien, todos sabemos que las palabras no son mi fuerte, pero hoy tengo el honor de presentar ante tan distinguido auditorio al hombre que de ahora en adelante tendrá una gran responsabilidad y ayudará a guiar a nuestra querida compañía. No me queda más que darle la bienvenida y esperar que todos ustedes sean fieles colaboradores y acaten las decisiones que tome. Sin más que anunciar –Sakomizu miraba algo nervioso hacía la mesa en que se encontraban Nao y en especial a Natsuki, tomando valor hizo pasar al nuevo director. –Kanzaki Reito.

A Nao se le cayó la copa de las manos y Natsuki casi se atraganta con un canapé.

-¡Reito! –exclamaron a la vez.

El recuerdo se hacía presente, en el terminal de ferrys de Fuuka un Reito mucho más joven se despedía de sus mejores amigas, con las que tantos buenos momentos había compartido. Una llorosa y evidentemente triste pelirroja lo abrazaba fuertemente, mientras la princesita de hielo extendía su mano para despedir a su rival, que con mucho esfuerzo y aunque le doliera admitirlo, se había ganado su respeto y amistad. Después de todo, siempre fue amable con ellas y sobretodo cuidó de Nao, quien le profesaba un cariño mucho mayor del que el chico podía entender o corresponder.

Incluso era posible que lo extrañara, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella se encendía; era la llama de la esperanza que volvía a arder. Sin el chico cerca era muy posible que Nao pudiera voltear a mirarla. Sin embargo, eso nunca ocurrió, aunque Natsuki le confesó a su amiga que a ella le atraían las mujeres; ésta última nunca mostró mayor interés por corresponder a sus sentimientos, sólo se dedicó a ir de aventura en aventura, mientras la morena se encerraba más en sí misma y sólo se dedicaba al motocross.

-Muy bien, ya habrá tiempo para dar una rueda de prensa, hoy sólo vamos a disfrutar. –Volvía a hablar Sakomizu. –Que siga la música.

Ante la reacción de las chicas, sería mejor mantener distancia entre ellas y el nuevo director. Sakomizu pensaba rápidamente cómo hacerlo, en eso hombre joven pareció reconocer a alguien entre la multitud y haciendo caso omiso de su ahora jefe; se fue adentrando entre saludos y felicitaciones hasta la mesa donde se encontraba sentada tranquilamente una chica de ojos como rubíes.

-Tal parece que a Shizuru-san no le tomó por sorpresa mi nombramiento.

-Reito-san, un hombre como tu no se registra en un hotel de tan baja categoría así como así, además, me comentaste que te dedicas a tomar decisiones y tratar con gente importante, creí ver el logo de Estrella Roja EC en tu portafolio el primer día que nos vimos.

-Shizuru-san eres muy perspicaz, eso me gusta. –la chica se limitaba a sonreír. –Y cuéntame, ¿qué te trae a este lugar? se que una Fujino tampoco tendría necesidad de estar registrada en un hotel de ese tipo, pues tu familia es de las más prestigiosas de todo el Japón.

-Ara ara, me sorprendes. Mi historia es simple, estoy en Fuuka buscando una oportunidad como compositora. Obviamente Estrella Roja EC es el mejor lugar para realizar mi sueño, sueño que no comparte mi padre que espera que regrese a casa y me dedique a atender los negocios familiares. Es por eso que acá, soy simplemente una chica más en busca de conseguir sus objetivos. Incluso debo encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo para lograr mantenerme durante mi estancia y cambiar aquel hotel por un sitio donde pasar los siguientes seis meses.

Shizuru hablaba amenamente con Reito, que la escuchaba con atención. Muy cerca de ahí, la morena de ojos verdes miraba la escena bastante intrigada, esa chica le parecía familiar de algún lugar, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Quería hablar con Reito y lo habría conseguido de no ser porque Sakomizu se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. El mismo Sakomizu mandó llamar a Nao para que revisara algunos detalles de la organización; lo que no era más que una excusa para mantener a la "manzana de la discordia" vigilada, ahora seguramente le tocaba el turno a ella, por lo que prefirió huir de ahí.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas:** Y si, sólo Natsuki choca con ese monumento de mujer y no puede reconocerla la siguiente vez que la ve. Pero bueno hay que entenderla, el amor la tiene ciega, sordomuda y bruta. La he pasado muy bien escribiendo este capítulo, hasta el momento la fiesta va bien, ¿creen que eso cambie para el capítulo que sigue?

Gracias Lucía por ser mi beta reader y darme buenos consejos. Aparte de animarme a seguir escribiendo.

Les agradezco sus comentarios, que respondo por acá:

Mary: Gracias por comentar, claro que seguiré el fic KaoriD no deja fics a medias jeje.

Ian.23: Que bueno que te guste :-) Gracias por comentar.

Pink_pollita: "ni en mis sueños mas guajiros lo pensaría" no sabes lo que me ha hecho reír ese comentario. Gracias por los ánimos.


	4. Tratos y nuevos compromisos

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

* * *

**Estrella Roja Entertainment Company**

**Capítulo 4: Tratos y nuevos compromisos.**

Llevaba alrededor de una hora huyendo del insoportable Sakomizu, necesitaba encontrar a Kanzaki lo más pronto posible y pedirle cuentas, cómo podía aparecerse así después de tanto tiempo, sin avisar y encima para trabajar en Estrella Roja EC. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso quizá haría más fáciles las cosas, gracias a su regreso era seguro que Nao no se marcharía a los Estados Unidos. Por otro lado, volvía a tener a su mayor rival cerca, en fin, un paso a la vez. Lo más importante era mantener a Nao pisando suelo nipón.

Una vez más, iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que sintió su cuerpo chocar y casi caer de espaldas, cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con la misma chica que había estado conversando con Kanzaki anteriormente.

-Creo que encontrarnos siempre de esta manera puede ser nocivo para la salud. –Shizuru que sí había reconocido a Natsuki, la miraba mostrando una de sus sonrisas ensayadas.

-¡Eres tu! Ahora te recuerdo, eres la que chocó conmigo en aquel pasillo. Mira, no entiendo cómo lograste entrar a esta recepción, tampoco me importa, pero no te metas en mi camino.

-En serio es tan descortés, debería intentar sonreír de vez en cuando, ¿no cree?

-Para tener que usar máscaras y sonrisas falsas, prefiero quedarme como estoy.

Shizuru por un momento pareció sorprendida, era la primera vez que alguien veía más allá de su aparente calma y cordialidad.

-Creo que necesita relajarse. –se acercó de forma seductora a la morena, que contra todo pronóstico, en lugar de enojarse, simplemente se sonrojó.

-Tu-tu… ¡idiota! Esto es acoso sexual, ¡te demandaré!... ¿Quién eres y por qué estabas con Kanzaki? –soltaba la morena, ante una cada vez más divertida Shizuru.

-Vaya, ¿por qué lo preguntas? No me digas que sientes celos.

-¡Deja ya de hacer eso!

-¿Qué cosa?

-De hablar como si fuéramos conocidas o algo por el estilo, seguramente eres una de esas que se le lanzan encima a los famosos sólo por interés. Pero no conmigo, Kuga Natsuki no cae en esas tretas baratas.

-¿Quién? –la genuina expresión de desconcierto en la castaña, hizo bajar el orgullo de Natsuki en un gran porcentaje, pues en verdad la chica no tenía idea de quién era.

-Kuga Natsuki –repitió suavemente -¿qué no has escuchado hablar de mí? –preguntaba algo dolida, a Shizuru le pareció muy chistosa, sin embargo, prefirió no reír.

-Soy Fujino Shizuru y lo siento, pero no, tu nombre no me resulta conocido.

-Natsuki estaba a punto de las lágrimas, era la primera persona que no la reconocía.

_-Es como una niña pequeña _–pensaba la castaña.

ooOoo

No demasiado lejos, se encontraban el nuevo director y la organizadora de aquel evento, enfrascados en una conversación que nada tenía que ver con el trabajo o la recepción. La pelirroja no quiso esperar un minuto más sin confesarle a Reito todo lo que sentía por él desde que ella tenía 11 años y lo vio por primera vez en aquél parque.

-Lo siento Nao, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. Sabes bien que Natsuki es mi amiga, no podría hacerle eso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kuga en esto?

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Natsuki te ama como a nadie en el mundo. No podría estar contigo si ella siente eso por ti, no quisiera lastimarla.

-¡Es por ella! Es eso lo que te ha impedido corresponderme durante todo este tiempo.

La pelirroja estaba bastante enojada, apartando a Reito de su camino, se dirigió hasta Natsuki que seguía discutiendo con Shizuru. Al darse cuenta del error que había cometido, el moreno corrió tras Nao tratando de impedir el desastre. Pero ya era tarde, el daño estaba hecho.

-¡Es tu culpa Kuga! nunca pensé que fueses una perra egoísta. –Al escuchar estas palabras el corazón de Natsuki se contraía de dolor. –Es por ti que Reito no puede quererme, porque tú supuestamente estás enamorada de mí, ¿me amas?, ¡¿es eso cierto Kuga? ¡Porque sabes bien que a mi no me van las mujeres!, no soy una rarita. –cada palabra era un puñal que se le clavaba dentro del pecho y la hacía querer morir.

No le habría importado vivir sin el amor de Nao, siempre que pudiera estar a su lado, pero ser odiada por la mujer que amaba era más de lo que podía soportar. No sabe cómo pudo contener las lágrimas y armarse de valor.

-Yo… yo… yo te amo… Shizuru. –y ante las caras de asombro de los ahí presentes, sobretodo de Nao y Reito, Natsuki se dio media vuelta y juntó sus labios con los de la mujer que minutos antes amenazaba con demandar por acoso sexual. Montones de flashes comenzaron a sentirse, todos los periodistas ahí presentes se acercaban en manada soltando preguntas.

Kuga Natsuki, a quien no se le había conocido pareja, de ningún género, ahora proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que su corazón pertenecía a aquella desconocida. Sería la noticia de la que hablarían durante semanas en todo Japón, la prensa se vendería como pan caliente al día siguiente y las revistas del corazón empezarían a especular sobre la pareja.

Una vez bajó la marea y los de seguridad lograron calmar a los periodistas, Natsuki tomó de la mano a Shizuru, que hasta entonces había permanecido en absoluto silencio, y apartándose de la multitud la morena fue la primera en hablar.

-Escucha bien, este es el trato. Escuché cuando le decías al maldito de Kanzaki que necesitabas un empleo y un lugar para vivir estos seis meses. Te ofrezco un trato que nos conviene a ambas. Te dejaré vivir conmigo en mi apartamento, te pagaré un sueldo que te alcanzará para que puedas estar en Fuuka y vivir holgadamente; siempre que finjas ante el mundo que eres mi novia, luego de esos seis meses anunciamos la ruptura de nuestra relación y no nos volvemos a ver nunca.

-Parece un buen trato, pero creo que debemos colocar algunas condiciones, no te parece Nat-su-ki.

-¡¿Por qué usas mi nombre y además lo dices de esa manera?

-_Ara ara,_ tal parece que Natsuki no desea que "su novia" le llame por su nombre y además le grita. –adoptando una pose trágica.

-Eh… este… bien, puedes llamarme por mi nombre. ¿Qué otra cosa quieres?

-Veamos, necesito un piano para poder hacer mis composiciones.

-Hecho.

-Otra cosa, ¿hasta dónde llegará esa mentira? –esto lo decía usando un tono seductor y acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la morena. La cual se apartó hasta quedar de espaldas a la pared y roja hasta las orejas.

-Tu… ¡idiota!, ¡seremos compañeras de piso, nada más!

-¡Oh! –usando un tono afligido –pero si Natsuki fue la primera en besarme.

-¡Eso fue un impulso del momento!, no te volveré a besar de esa forma.

-Natsuki es una mezquina, pero acepto el trato, ¿cuándo me mudo?... espera, ¿dónde vives?

-_Estos serán los seis meses más largos de mi vida_ –pensaba, ante la sonriente castaña.

ooOoo

Después de finalizada la recepción, todos los invitados fueron abandonando el lugar. Reito, a quien aún no le habían asignado un vehículo oficial, decidió tomar un taxi que Nao se empeñó en compartir. Era lógico que la pareja del momento, ahora que había salido a la luz, se fuese junta. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Natsuki que de mala gana tuvo que aceptar llevarse a Shizuru, mientras veía con honda tristeza cómo Kanzaki abría la puerta del taxi para que la pelirroja entrase en él.

Lo que unas horas antes habría sido el momento perfecto para que Nao soltara sus redes sobre el hombre que iba a su lado, hundido en sus pensamientos, resultó ser un viaje silencioso y tenso.

_-¿Por qué me sentí así?_ –Pensaba Nao. – _¿Dónde habrá conocido a esa chica?, no entiendo qué le vio, no parece ser el tipo de Kuga. Bueno, no es como si Kuga tuviese un "tipo", nunca le había conocido una novia. Es lo de menos, no tiene por qué importarme. Aunque le debo una disculpa, no entiendo por qué Reito inventó esa excusa, pero al menos quedó claro que tengo el camino libre para conquistar su corazón. _

A su lado el hombre miraba por la ventanilla intentando aclarar su mente.

-_Esto no puede ser verdad. Por un momento pensé que era alguna estrategia de Natsuki para evitar las arremetidas de Nao, pero Shizuru correspondió a su beso. No entiendo nada, ni siquiera por qué me preocupo tanto por esa chica, apenas la conozco._

El taxi dejó a Nao frente a su casa y ambos se despidieron de forma cortés, no era el mejor momento para continuar su conversación. Ya habría suficiente tiempo, después de todo, esto apenas estaba empezando.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas:** No saben lo que he disfrutado escribiendo este capítulo, me reía sola y creo que la gente que tenía cerca empezaba a verme raro. Quiero agradecer nuevamente a mi "manager" y beta reader Lucia, ¡eres la mejor te adoro preciosa!

En fin, el impulso de Natsuki al besar a Shizuru debo decir que fue inspirado en un dorama que vi hace tiempo. Pobre Nat, pasar por eso no se lo deseas ni a tu peor enemigo. Pero volviendo al tema, ahora ya tenemos más claro que esto será un lío XD ¿qué creen que pasará entre Natsuki y Shizuru ahora que deben vivir juntas?, y ¿qué opinan sobre las reacciones de Nao y Reito?. En el próximo capítulo veremos qué tal les va a Natsuki y Shizuru en plan "compañeritas de piso".

Como ya es costumbre, agradezco los comentarios:

Ian.23: Opino igual, una chica guapa se hace notar. Pero tengamos claro que hablamos de Natsuki XD que anda algo descontrolada y no se fija mucho en lo que hay a su alrededor.

Hime Star-16: Gracias a ti por comentar :-) Mmmm tanto como pronto no se, alguien no se desenamora así tan fácil, pero para enamorarse bien, lo mejor es que las cosas se den con tiempo y entre estas dos lo que sobrará será tiempo.

Pink_pollita: Amigos si, aunque a Reito sospecho le gustaría ir un poco más allá. Mil gracias por comentar.

Nos vemos!


	5. Inicia la convivencia

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

* * *

**Estrella Roja Entertainment Company**

**Capítulo 5: Inicia la convivencia.**

Shizuru escuchaba pacientemente todas las divagaciones de Natsuki, quien conducía a toda velocidad. Aunque esa morena era bastante atractiva, ciertamente le estaba pareciendo cada vez más insoportable. La castaña comenzaba a preguntarse si aceptar ese plan había sido una buena idea, en especial porque todo indicaba que la chica odiaba a Reito-san quien, si todo salía bien, sería su jefe y no le convenía tener problemas con él. Además, el hombre le parecía bastante amable y atento, salvo que aquella pelirroja tuviese algo que ver en ese problema. Ahora que lo pensaba, creyó escuchar cómo le reclamaba a Natsuki algo sobre Reito.

-Esto es lo que haremos, te dejo en el hotel y mañana temprano paso por ti para que te instales en mi apartamento. Por la tarde, hablaremos con la prensa para dar la versión oficial y "formalizar" –hacía el gesto de las comillas usando ambas manos soltando así el volante, cosa que a Shizuru le incomodó aún más, detestaba la velocidad y esta chica no le parecía alguien muy confiable al conducir.

Natsuki notó la incomodidad de la chica a su lado, así que decidió aprovechar el momento para molestarla un poco; comenzó aumentando la velocidad gradualmente.

-Por cierto, ¿segura que no sabes quién soy? –preguntaba.

-Por milésima vez, ¡No! – Shizuru iba fuertemente agarrada, con los ojos apretados, no recordaba la última vez que le había levantado la voz a alguien. Natsuki por el contrario, no recordaba la última vez que había hablado con alguien que no fuese Nao sin gritar.

-Llegamos, recuerda estar preparada para cuando llegue, no quisiera tener que entrar a ese lugar a buscarte. –mirando despectivamente la entrada del modesto hotel.

La castaña descendió del vehículo y habría besado el suelo de no ser porque era precisamente lo que la morena estaba esperando que hiciera. Aún así, no pudo evitar tambalearse un poco al caminar. Natsuki rió por lo bajo y arrancó a toda velocidad. Mañana sería un día de muchos cambios, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido esa noche seguía en su cabeza y las palabras de Nao continuaban quemándole las entrañas.

ooOoo

Se revolvía en la cama, las almohadas y sábanas yacían en el suelo de la habitación. Kuga y la desconocida se besaban frente a todo el mundo. Era una tontería pensar que algo como eso pudiera molestarle, pero aún resonaban las palabras de Reito "Natsuki te ama como a nadie en el mundo". Él había regresado a Fuuka, eso debía ser suficiente para hacerle olvidar cualquier cosa… pero… ese beso…

Nao se dio por vencida, insistir en conciliar el sueño era imposible, lo mejor sería llamarla; después de todo Natsuki nunca se negaba a hablar con ella a la hora que fuera. Intentó varias veces pero el celular la enviaba directamente al buzón de voz.

-Kuga nunca apaga su celular, y con solo ver mi número contesta enseguida. ¿Será posible que aún esté con esa, que estén pasando la noche juntas? –Hablaba en voz alta.

Las dudas asaltaron la mente de la pelirroja que no podía saber que Natsuki no deseaba ser molestada por nadie, pues imaginaba que su gran amor la odiaba y en ese momento lloraba amargamente contra su almohada.

ooOoo

Esa cálida mañana de domingo, la esbelta castaña esperaba fuera del hotel después de despedirse de los empleados que por esas semanas habían compartido con ella y tan amablemente se habían portado. Por algunos instantes se preguntó qué pensaría su padre si supiera que había estado viviendo en un lugar así.

Su reloj marcaba las 10 en punto, podía ser que esta chica se hubiera olvidado de aquel absurdo trato y ahora la dejaría esperando. Estaba considerando la posibilidad de volver a registrarse en el hotel cuando una motocicleta azul se detuvo frente a ella. El conductor se levantó el visor del casco y dejó ver un par de ojos verdes ya conocidos.

-Sube –fue el saludo que recibió, por un momento dudó pero ya no había manera de dar marcha atrás. Tomando firmemente su equipaje procedió a subirse.

-_Ara_, pensaba que Natsuki me buscaría en su auto.

-El auto lo utilizo para ocasiones especiales. Además, con la moto me siento más cómoda y ahora que lo pienso… –un destello de malicia brilló en sus ojos –hoy vas a saber quién es Kuga Natsuki. –Dicho esto, bajó el visor de su casco y arrancó a toda velocidad.

Por el camino hacia piruetas, esquivaba peligrosamente autos, peatones, conos naranja, ardillas, perros, gatos y cualquier cosa que se atravesara, se saltaba semáforos en rojo e incluso logró hacer un perfecto "caballito". De repente se detuvo, bien fuera por la falta de aire, dado el fuerte amarre que Shizuru tenía a su cintura o porque quería que la castaña notara la enorme valla publicitaria que mostraba en todo su esplendor a la gran estrella del motocross Kuga Natsuki, con expresión seria y anunciando un producto para el cuidado del cabello.

- Lo siento Natsuki, yo uso la marca rival le va mejor a mi tipo de cabello - explicaba la castaña, sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡Idiota! ¿Ya viste quién es la modelo del anuncio? –una vena de su frente amenazaba con estallar.

-_¡Ara!_ si es mi Natsuki –dijo sonriente.

-¡Claro que soy yo! –cruzándose de brazos y girando la cara hacia un lado enojada.

_-Lo dicho, es como una niña pequeña._ –pensaba con una gota resbalando por su sien.

Dentro del apartamento, la idea de salir corriendo se cruzó por la mente de Shizuru. El lugar era muy amplio y lujoso, pero estaba completamente desordenado, había cajas de pizza vacías sobre la mesa, envases de ramen instantáneo por doquier, ropa sucia, sobrecitos de mayonesa, hasta botellas de cervezas.

Lo único que estaba ordenado era un estante con montones de trofeos y medallas de sus carreras. También habían fotos de ella junto a una chica que a Shizuru le recordaba a una gata, luego la reconoció como la pelirroja de la fiesta. Tuvo la intención de preguntar, pero se contuvo. Recordó la mirada de tristeza que tenía la morena cuando la chica le reclamaba y gritaba cosas que ella no logró entender.

-Los periodistas vendrán a las 16 horas, te recomiendo que limpies este lugar. No quiero que piensen que tengo una novia haragana. –decía la morena en su habitual tono autoritario.

-¿Limpiar? Deberías contratar a alguien que haga ese trabajo. –replicaba la castaña.

-No me gusta tener gente extraña en mi casa, ya es suficiente contigo. Así que se una buena inquilina y mantén este lugar en orden, después de todo te pago.

-Sabes Natsuki… -Shizuru estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas y luego marcharse de ahí, pero algo llamó su atención.

Ahí estaba, en medio de la sala, un hermoso piano de cola negro. Cuando Natsuki notó la cara extasiada de la castaña dijo tosiendo un poco.

-Por eso tardé en buscarte, estaba esperando que lo trajeran, con eso cumplo una parte de nuestro trato. Ahora, arregla este desorden, estaré en mi habitación. Cuando termines te puedes quedar con la habitación del fondo, es un estudio, pero tiene un sofá cama. Para lo que tenías en aquél hotelucho eso bastará.

-Está bien –fue lo único que pudo articular Shizuru, que seguía admirando esa belleza de instrumento.

ooOoo

Ahora, por fin estaba instalado en la habitación de un hotel cinco estrellas y después tomar un baño en el espléndido jacuzzi, Kanzaki Reito se dedicaba a admirar la ciudad de Fuuka desde su ventana, no había podido dormir bien pensando en los sucesos de la noche anterior. Desde el momento en que vio a aquella joven mujer, no pudo apartarla de su cabeza. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que esa chica estaba con otra persona y no cualquiera, estaba con Kuga Natsuki a quien aún consideraba su amiga y que apreciaba mucho.

-Mañana será mi primer día como director, así que debo prepararlo todo. El trabajo me ayudará a sacar a Shizuru-san de mi cabeza. –luego tomó varias carpetas y comenzó a revisar, a todos los postulantes para la nueva obra de Estrella Roja EC. Uno a uno los fue revisando hasta que llegó a un archivo, precisamente el de Fujino Shizuru:

_Nombre: Fujino Shizuru._

_Edad: 24 años._

_Tipo de sangre: AB._

_Estudios realizados: Licenciatura en administración empresarial y Master en mercadotecnia._

_Idiomas: Japonés, Inglés, Mandarín, Francés._

_Cargo al que opta: Compositora y arreglista._

_¿Por qué quiere ser parte de esta compañía?_

_Pienso que una debe seguir los sueños donde sea que estos nos lleven. Quiero entrar a esta compañía porque hasta aquí he llegado con mi propio esfuerzo y dedicación. No quiero que nadie me regale nada ni usar ningún tipo de influencia, lo que obtenga que sea porque me lo haya ganado. Y se, que aquí nadie está por influencias, sino porque en verdad se merece el puesto. Sino lo logro, sabré que no fue por falta de esfuerzo sino porque simplemente existe alguien mejor que yo._

Estas palabras tan sinceras impresionaron a Reito, quien registró el sobre en busca del cd que contenía la pieza que Shizuru trajo de muestra. Mañana le daría una respuesta definitiva a la chica, ahora entendía por qué Sakomizu-sama había marcado ese archivo como "prioritario".

-Vaya, ahora creo eso de que cuando realmente te gusta una persona su recuerdo te persigue donde sea.

ooOoo

A Shizuru le tomó un par de horas limpiar y organizar aquél desastre, estaba exhausta pero era la hora del almuerzo. Buscó en la cocina qué preparar y se consiguió la despensa llena de ramen instantáneo e incontables frascos de mayonesa. No había ni una bolsita de té y pensar en algo saludable de comer era imposible. Así que no le quedó más remedio que preparar el ramen. Luego de comer, colocó un tazón humeante en una bandeja y llegó hasta la habitación de la morena.

-_Ara_ _ara_, Natsuki tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre tu alimentación.

-No hay nada de malo con mi alimentación, ¿quién te dijo que podías pasar?

-Oh, lo siento, pero supuse que tendrías hambre. –se acercó hasta la cama del cuarto y colocó la bandeja junto a la morena, que la miraba algo extrañada.

-Pensé que ahora que somos "novias" –haciendo el gesto de comillas con las manos. –deberíamos conocernos un poco mejor, es decir, no quiero cometer ningún error en la entrevista.

-No hay problema, ya había pensado en eso. Diremos que nos conocimos en mi último viaje a Kanzai, luego nos reencontramos y decidimos vivir juntas.

-¿Kanzai? –miraba extrañada Shizuru.

-Eres de ¿Kanzai no? De ahí tu acento –un leve tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Shizuru.

-Kyoto, soy de Kyoto.

-Lo que sea, es igual. Sólo limítate a esa historia y estaremos bien. –Luego empezó a devorar el ramen –_odidate podnele madonesa._

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que olvidaste ponerle mayonesa –decía luego de tragar.

_-Creo que estos seis meses serán muy largos._ –suspiraba la belleza de Kyoto.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas:** Esta vez vimos cómo Natsuki también logra sacar ciertas facetas de Shizuru que ningún otro ser humano lograría, como que se "quiebre" su aparente perfección XD. También le dediqué algo a Nao, ¿será que ese beso le removió algo? Espero este capítulo les resultara interesante.

Gracias infinitas por los comentarios, me animan mucho, ahí van las respuestas:

Ezvolk: Te entiendo, para mi Shizuru es mi favorita, por eso creo, me gusta plasmar mucho de su personalidad. Pienso que es un personaje con muchos matices y es genial aunque a veces complicado, sobretodo ahora que ando pensando cómo se comportará con Natsuki más adelante.

Lu: Eres mi musa y manager :P Gracias linda por tanto apoyo, preciso ahora escribo el capítulo siguiente y me gustaría que lo leyeras, espero verte pronto.

Ailec: Esa será la mejor parte, al menos la que más describiré, sigamos a ver qué tal les va y en cuanto a Nao y Reito mmm pues sus intereses se irán viendo a medida que avance esto.

Whitewarrior70: Es cierto, Shizuru es experta en hacer sentir a Natsuki, y también a la inversa, Nat le puede a la castaña como se notó en este capítulo 5. Mil gracias por los comentarios y un abrazo para ti también.

Ian.23: No, no es el mismo dorama, pero también me intrigaste voy a averiguar. Este era de una chica y un chico malgeniudo. Le preguntaré a mi hermana a ver si recuerda cómo se llamaba. Gracias por el comentario :-)

Pink_pollita: Nao es muy impulsiva, casi tanto como Natsuki; se enojó y actuó sin pensar; después de todo Nat ha estado ahí para ella siempre, creo que la veía más como un objeto (de su pertenencia) que como una persona que podía sentir. Veamos qué pasa ahora que Nat está de "novia" XD

Cloudmine01: Gracias, me alegra que cada vez que abro la sesión tenga un nuevo review eso realmente me motiva mucho, me halagas, espero seguir a la altura :-)


	6. Mentiras, verdades y otros enredos

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

* * *

**Estrella Roja Entertainment Company**

**Capítulo 6: Mentiras, verdades y más sucesos inesperados.**

Trascurrió aproximadamente una hora desde que los miembros de la prensa llegaron al apartamento de Natsuki, no paraban de hacer preguntas tontas, y aunque la chica estaba a punto de perder la paciencia respondía en el tono más cordial que podía.

-¿Cómo se conocieron? –periodista 1.

-En Kanzai durante una carrera. Al finalizar, y ganarla por supuesto, Shizuru corrió hasta mi. Era una más de mis numerosas fans, me reconoció enseguida al quitarme el casco –mentía Natsuki.

Los periodistas escuchaban atentos y hacían anotaciones. Mientras, un fotógrafo hacía tomas desde todos los ángulos. Shizuru permanecía sentada tranquilamente limitándose a asentir y sonreír.

-¿Dirías Kuga-san que fue amor a primera vista? –periodista 2.

-Absolutamente, la miré directamente a los ojos y supe que era ella, luego la invité a tomar un café, ella aceptó, y fue como empezó todo.

-Y a usted Fujino-san, ¿Qué fue lo que más le llamó la atención luego de conocer a su ídolo?– por primera vez uno de los periodistas se dirigía a la castaña.

-Su amabilidad, pero sobretodo su humildad. Mi Natsuki es tan dulce y atenta que nadie podría imaginar lo maravilloso que es vivir a su lado. –la castaña mostraba esa perfecta sonrisa, luego miró directamente a la morena que se sonrojó y comenzó a toser.

-Oh, ¿Kuga-san se encuentra bien? –preguntaba uno de los periodistas.

-_Ara ara,_ creo que recordar momentos tan emotivos le ha afectado un poco, si nos disculpan, debo cuidar bien de mi Natsuki no quisiera que se fuera a enfermar. –Shizuru usaba un leve tono de ironía que los presentes, menos la morena claro, confundieron con preocupación.

Ambos periodistas salieron gratamente impresionados con la chica de "Kanzai", dispuestos a escribir un extenso artículo sobre la maravillosa relación que ambas sostenían, artículo que haría hervir la sangre a más de un fan y a cierta pelirroja. En cuanto al fotógrafo, se felicitaba a sí mismo pues había logrado retratar a la perfecta pareja; con eso complementarían la nota de prensa y además, esas fotos valdrían mucho dinero.

Una vez a solas, ambas se levantaron del sillón que compartían, Natsuki fue directamente hasta la TV y se puso a jugar con su consola de videojuegos. Shizuru casi no podía mantenerse en pie por lo agotada que se encontraba, aunque apenas estuviese anocheciendo.

-Ahora me retiro a dormir Natsuki, mañana tengo que entrevistarme con Reito-san.

-Con Kanzaki eh. Sabes, creo que te acompañaré.

-La verdad, no es necesario Natsuki. –se imaginaba llegando a su primera entrevista formal abrazada fuertemente a la cintura de la morena, que seguramente conduciría como loca por toda la ciudad. A pesar de eso, la idea de ir abrazada a ella, no le resultaba tan mala. La castaña se sorprendió de si misma por tener tal pensamiento, pero se lo atribuyó al cansancio.

-Igual iré. Hay un par de cosas que necesito decirle a ese. –Este comentario preocupó a Shizuru, quizá la chica pensaba armar un escándalo en Estrella Roja EC y eso podría comprometerla a ella, pero estaba sin energías para discutir, ya mañana pensaría en algo.

-Como prefieras, buenas noches Natsuki.

La morena no respondió, apenas parpadeaba frente a la TV Shizuru optó por pensar que la consola le había congelado el cerebro.

ooOoo

Kanzaki Reito es un hombre de mundo, a sus 26 años, tenía todo lo que muchos desean o se pasan la vida intentando obtener. Había conocido muchas mujeres durante sus viajes, pero nunca sintió tanta afinidad con una. Toda la tarde la pasó escuchando la melodía compuesta por Shizuru, eran tan indescriptibles los sentimientos que le generaba. Realmente esta mujer tenía un gran talento y sensibilidad para expresarse a través de la música. Esto definitivamente era una suerte, ya que la chica se merecía aquel cargo más que cualquier otro de los postulantes.

Sabía que trabajarían juntos durante al menos seis meses y dependiendo del éxito de aquella obra, propondría a Shizuru como compositora exclusiva de Estrella Roja EC. Pero nunca la felicidad es completa, al menos, eso dicen. Casi al instante recordó con tristeza que no podía intentar nada con aquella chica, siendo la novia de su mejor amiga. Tendría que ser muy fuerte para no dejarse llevar por las ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla más.

-Espero que Natsuki sepa apreciar la suerte que tiene. –suspiraba el hombre, mientras alistaba su portafolio y preparaba la lista de pre-seleccionados para la obra.

Aún le hacía falta una pieza a su rompecabezas. Ninguna de las candidatas para protagonizar la obra parecía dar la talla. Tendría mucho trabajo por hacer para lograr encontrar, en tan poco tiempo, a alguien con las características que requerían.

ooOoo

La mañana llegó pronto o al menos eso le pareció, Shizuru despertó poco antes de que sonara su despertador y se quedó unos minutos observando lo que tenía a su alrededor. El sofá cama extendido ocupaba prácticamente toda la habitación que tenía cajas a medio desempacar y libros apilados en una esquina.

-Este lugar necesita algo de orden.

Al levantarse finalmente, entró al cuarto de baño, encontrándose con una adormilada Natsuki que se cepillaba los dientes mecánicamente.

-Buenos días Natsuki, no imaginaba que fueses tan madrugadora. –sonreía Shizuru, pero la morena, una vez, más la ignoró.

Mientras la castaña tomaba su cepillo de dientes; observó, casi con horror, como el tubo de pasta yacía en el lavabo destapado, chorreando su contenido y lo peor, apretado desde la mitad. El tic en el ojo amenazaba con aparecer, pero se calmó, no era la gran cosa tampoco ¿verdad?.

Después de forcejear un poco por tener más espacio frente al espejo. La belleza de Kyoto se despojó de su ropa para entrar a la ducha, esto frente a la morena, quien sintió un fuerte calor recorrerle el cuerpo y acumularse en sus mejillas, que parecían quemadas por el sol.

-¡¿Que-que rayos crees que haces desnudándote? –preguntaba un poco nerviosa.

-_Ara ara_, no me digas que Natsuki se ducha con la ropa puesta. Si gustas, podemos ahorrar agua y hacerlo juntas…ducharnos ¿qué dices? –jugueteaba la castaña.

-¡Idiota!

-Muy mal Natsuki ¿dónde queda tu consciencia ambientalista? –La vena en la frente de la morena volvía a marcarse peligrosamente, salió del cuarto de baño dando un fuerte portazo. Shizuru rió y procedió a ducharse tranquilamente.

ooOoo

Entre tanto, una mujer madura de cabello oscuro, caminaba por el aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York. Un correo de voz le había hecho tomar la decisión de aplazar sus compromisos y regresar al Japón inmediatamente.

"_Kuga-san, Natsuki-san ha anunciado a la prensa que está enamorada de una chica. Fujino Shizuru, una aspirante a compositora de Estrella Roja EC. Creí que te interesaría saberlo."_

Por un lado estaba más tranquila ya que su hija, al parecer, se había librado de sus sentimientos por esa chica, Yuuki Nao.

Una madre siempre sabe, es por eso que no toleraba la forma en que aquella pelirroja trataba a su hija, conocía perfectamente los sentimientos que Natsuki tenía por ella. Desde aquél día en que Natsuki tenía 12 años y entró llorando a casa, se encerró en su habitación y no salió de ahí en una semana y eso, porque la amenazó con regalar a Duran, su mascota, sino salía a jugar con él. La pequeña se negaba a comer, casi no dormía y andaba de mal genio todo el tiempo.

Ella entendió que Natsuki no era como las otras chicas, casi desde siempre. Sólo esperaba que un día, su hija tuviera el valor para contarle; ella por supuesto la apoyaría, su prioridad en la vida siempre había sido y sería velar porque esa pequeña malgeniuda viviese feliz.

No le importaba que fuese otra mujer la merecedora del amor de su pequeña; pero quería comprobar con sus propios ojos qué tan especial era esa chica y si realmente valía para estar con Natsuki, pero sobretodo, le intrigaba tanto saber cómo había logrado Fujino Shizuru ganarse el corazón su hija.

-Señora Kuga, su vuelo hacía Japón saldrá en aproximadamente una hora. Gracias por volar con nosotros y espere su llamado. –La voz de la empleada la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Muchas gracias, así lo haré.

_Continuará…

* * *

_

**Notas: **Acabo de notar que todo el fic he escrito Kyoto, en lugar de Kioto. Supongo que para el caso es igual, solo que Kyoto es como lo escribirían en inglés. Espero disculpen el error, seguiré escribiéndolo como hasta ahora.

Otro capítulo donde me río sola escribiendo, por suerte no había nadie cerca. ¿Cuál fue la escena que más les gustó? … ¿podría ser la de la ducha?

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

Lu: Si nena, algo rápido iba, pero debo bajar las revoluciones, tu entiendes. Lo de la moto, aparte de eso, imaginé a Natsuki casi ahogándose por lo fuerte que Shizuru se abrazaba a su cintura XD Gracias por todo niña linda.

Ailec: Exactamente, creo que es lo mejor de la relación de ambas XD esas cosas que Shizuru le dice a Natsuki y logra dejarla toda sonrojada.

Pink_pollita: Bueno, no voy a disculpar a Natsuki, también me molesta la gente engreída que cree que la gente debe servirlos; pero se que poco a poco la haremos cambiar (Shizuru y yo claro XD jajaja)

Whitewarrior70: Si, bastante largos meses, para ambas. Sobre eso que dices de que Shizuru se deje, mmm digamos que la chica piensa más en cumplir su sueño, por eso es bastante astuta, soporta a Natsuki pero no se queda cruzada de brazos; creo que hacerla enojar será su deporte preferido esos meses. Un beso y abrazo para ti tb.

Sheim: La mentira de ambas XD veremos quién de las dos resiste más y sobretodo, cuantas cosas tendrán que hacer para mantener su secreto bien guardado.

Mary: Trataré de no tardar demasiado, me alegra que te gustara mi fic.

Cloudmine01: jajaja el tic de Shizuru se me ocurrió porque en el anime ciertamente tuvo uno, pero estaba en otro estado (psicopata, pero este es mas nice XD) Si, Natsuki hasta ahora no sabe tratar a la gente de otra forma. A menos que sea Nao claro, donde cambia completamente, ya veremos qué sucederá.

Ian.23: Lo hará XD será una lucha sin cuartel, de igual forma sabemos que Shizuru es muy astuta y sabe que necesita estar ahí por los momentos pues no tiene elección.

Miyuki325: Creo que exagero un poco el malgenio de Natsuki, que bueno que te guste, pero espero que sepan entender que aún no tiene ninguna confianza con Shizuru, pero ya verán ya verán jeje Claro que continuaré y terminaré este fic así que don't worry, be happy.

Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me anima muchísimo para seguir escribiendo.

¡Nos vemos!


	7. Bienvenida a Estrella Roja EC

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

* * *

**Estrella Roja Entertainment Company**

**Capítulo 7: Bienvenida a Estrella Roja EC.**

-¿Sientes?

-Si, está húmedo ahí dentro, mis dedos pueden notarlo.

-Lo se, trata de girarlos un poco.

-¿Así?

-¡Si! Natsuki así, lo haces muy bien… sólo un poco más, así.

-Pero ya estoy cansada, llevamos una hora haciendo esto.

-No es mi culpa, ¿cómo se te ocurre meter la mano en el frasco de mayonesa vacío? Voy a llegar tarde a mi cita con Reito-san, por estar aquí ayudándote a desatorarla.

-Es que… quedaba un poquito de mayonesa en el fondo del frasco y no quería que se desperdiciara. –La chica de ojos verdes giraba un poco el rostro sonrojado, mientras Shizuru intentaba liberarle la mano.

-_No lo había notado, pero se ve tan tierna cuando se sonroja así y se vuelve tan sumisa que parece un pequeño cachorrito_ –pensaba la castaña al momento en que logró liberar a la chica.

-¡Libre! Al fin soy libre. –Casi lloraba de la emoción, Natsuki corría por el apartamento agitando los brazos.

-Bueno, ahora sí, ya vámonos de una vez. –La castaña empezaba a perder la capacidad de asombro en cuanto a las reacciones y actitudes de la morena.

-Eh, si… por cierto… gra-gracias Shizuru.

Era la primera vez que la castaña escuchaba a la morena siendo cortés, imaginó que fue un gran esfuerzo para la chica, así que decidió cortar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

-De nada Nat-su-ki siempre puedes contar conmigo para "liberarte" –acentuando la palabra final, dándole un sentido completamente ambiguo a la frase y logrando que la chica se sonrojara lo suficiente como para que lo notaran a un kilómetro de distancia.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que decir cosas embarazosas? –gritaba exasperada, mientras Shizuru le guiñaba un ojo desde la puerta del apartamento.

-La última en llegar al estacionamiento invita el almuerzo. –Luego de eso, salía rápidamente.

-¿Eh? ¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa, tienes ventaja no es justo! –acto seguido, tomaba las llaves de su moto y salía tras la castaña.-Ya verás, ensayaré mis nuevas piruetas en el camino.

ooOoo

En otro lugar de la ciudad, las palomas súbitamente emprendieron el vuelo, un gato que dormitaba en el sofá casi cae por el sobresalto y algunas personas asomaron la cabeza por sus ventanas o abrieron las puertas de las oficinas para enterarse mejor de lo que pasaba... Una pelirroja gritaba descontrolada y hacia volar por los aires el material de su oficina, junto con una revista, que fue precisamente la causa de aquel enojo.

No podía creer que la Kuga Natsuki que ella conocía, fuese la misma persona que aparecía en esa revista de farándula mostrándose al lado de esa chica y hablando de cómo se conocieron y lo mucho que se querían. Algo dentro de ella se negaba a aceptar que la chica de ojos verdes fuese capaz de compartir su vida con alguien más, con una desconocida prácticamente. Lo peor de todo, fue al momento de leer una de las preguntas.

_-¿Kuga-san y a usted, qué le gustó de Fujino-san luego de hablar con ella?_

_-Su pasión por la música, mi novia es compositora y acaba de postularse para trabajar en Estrella Roja EC._

Era la guinda del pastel, que aparte de todo, aquella mujer trabajaría en ese lugar. Además, no había hablado con Natsuki desde el día de la fiesta, de eso hacían dos días. Podría parecer poco, pero a la vez era mucho, la chica jamás había dejado de hablarle por más de 24 horas. Algo estaba realmente mal, después de todo, por qué se sentía de esa manera.

Cuando se disponía a arrojar un portarretratos contra la pared, se detuvo a mirar a la morena cuyos ojos verdes iluminaban esa foto y recordó el día que fue tomada, Natsuki había ganado su primera carrera importante y ambas celebraron toda la noche. Por aquel entonces la chica apenas estaba iniciándose en el mundo del motocross y no podía permitirse ciertos lujos, además acababa de abandonar la casa de su madre. Kuga Saeko nunca le había caído del todo bien, pues sabía que tenía cierto reparo para con ella, sin embargo, era una madre abnegada y daría la vida por su hija, nunca pudo entender qué fue aquello tan terrible que la hizo pelear con la princesa del hielo y no dirigirse la palabra hasta la fecha.

Nao logró controlarse lo suficiente, para colocar nuevamente la foto sobre el escritorio de su oficina y sentarse a pensar. En ese momento, cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Fue entonces que decidió ver a esa persona y empezar a despejar sus dudas.

ooOoo

Reito se encontraba en su oficina visiblemente nervioso, constantemente miraba el reloj y le recordaba a su secretaria que al llegar Fujino Shizuru la hiciera pasar inmediatamente. El tiempo pasaba bastante lento y cada vez se sentía más desanimado.

Al abrirse la puerta su corazón se aceleró, pero siendo un hombre acostumbrado a mantener la calma en momentos de presión, simplemente se limitó a sonreír cordialmente, esperando con ansias ver a Shizuru… y así fue, sólo que aparte de la chica de ojos como rubíes, apareció junto a ella Natsuki.

-¡Oh!, Shizuru-san y… Natsuki-san, que agradable sorpresa, por favor tomen asiento.

-Si, imagino que lo es –dijo Natsuki sarcásticamente, pero el hombre no le prestó atención pues estaba embelesado con la chica de Kyoto.

En ese momento, Natsuki notó por primera vez la forma en que Reito miraba a Shizuru. No le molestó, después de todo la chica y ella sólo fingían ser novias, pero un pensamiento malicioso le cruzó la mente.

-Así que ya se conocían –rompió el silencio Shizuru.

-Si, Natsuki y yo somos amigos desde la infancia.

-Que bien, ahora que lo mencionas, me preguntaba si siempre…

-Si, desde que la conocí, siempre ha sido así. –Reito completaba la frase de Shizuru, sabiendo bien a lo que se refería, quería saber si Natsuki siempre fue así de malgeniuda.

La conversación se extendió por unos minutos en los que cosas como esas sucedían cada vez más a menudo, uno completaba la frase del otro, parecían entenderse a la perfección. A Natsuki esto le parecía cada vez más incómodo, aún así permanecía en silencio escuchando y observando. Reito realmente era muy amable con Shizuru y la veía de una forma que por un instante la hizo sentirse enojada.

-_Es como si la quisiera desnudar_. –No se detuvo a analizarlo y en un arranque, tomó a Shizuru de la mano y con la otra le acarició el rostro. Entonces, la oficina quedó en completo silencio.

-_Ara ara_, mi Natsuki se siente ignorada, lo lamento, pero es que hablar de música me hace olvidarme de todo.

Luego de esas palabras, la castaña le devolvió el gesto a la chica, acariciándola y luego besando su mejilla. Natsuki sintió que le quemaba justo donde la castaña había besado, pero era un ardor especial, algo inexplicable.

-Entonces… Shizuru-san, debo felicitarte, quedas contratada por seis meses. Dependiendo de tu buen desempeño y el éxito de la obra, podrás optar a un cargo fijo. Empezaremos la semana que viene a trabajar. –Reito interrumpía, la situación le resultó bastante incómoda.

-La semana que viene ¿Por qué no ahora mismo?

-Vaya, Shizuru-san está ansiosa por trabajar, eso me gusta. Pero verás, el reparto de la obra aún no está completo. Falta la protagonista, ninguna de las postulantes ha dado la talla, tendremos que convocar a un nuevo casting.

-¡Espera! Creo que yo puedo hacerte una sugerencia mi estimado Kanzaki. –Natsuki lo miraba fijamente con semblante serio, consideraba que era la señal que estaba esperando. –Nuestra amiga Yuuki Nao, es una excelente actriz, ha hecho diversos estudios y ha actuado en obras de teatro con muy buenas críticas. Justamente a eso vine, quiero pedirte que le des una oportunidad.

-Nao-san eh, no lo había pensado, es más, no sabía esto que me cuentas. Quizá sea posible, hacerle una prueba y ver qué tal.

En ese momento, se escuchaba a la secretaría de Reito discutiendo con alguien. Luego la puerta se abrió y apareció el rostro felino de Yuuki Nao. La secretaria se disculpó apenada, pero no fue necesario, el hombre le pidió amablemente que se retirara ya que conocía a la chica, nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta.

-Nao-san, que sorpresa, justamente hablábamos de…

-De lo bien que le irá a Shizuru en la obra que está por comenzar, ¿no es así cariño?-dirigiéndose a Shizuru.

-Si, cariño. –Respondía la castaña con su habitual sonrisa ensayada.

Reito y Shizuru entendieron de inmediato, Natsuki no quería que Nao supiera que intentaba ayudarle a obtener un papel en la obra. Así que ambos intercambiaron miradas y continuaron conversando.

-Nao-san, toma asiento por favor. –Tengo entendido que eres actriz, quizá podamos conversar sobre eso. Siento tanto haber perdido el contacto con ustedes, me acabo de dar cuenta que no se nada de sus vidas actuales.

La pelirroja se sentó junto a Natsuki, ésta última la miró nerviosa y enseguida giró el rostro para dirigirse a Shizuru.

-Creo que ya podemos irnos, te debo un almuerzo… es decir, celebraremos tu nombramiento con un almuerzo. –dicho esto se puso de pie y tomando a la castaña de la mano, procedían a salir de aquella oficina.

-¡Esperen! –gritaron Nao y Reito a la vez, la pelirroja se sorprendió de si misma por aquel arranque y no pudo pronunciar nada más.

-Eh, verás yo creo que podemos salir todos juntos ¿no?, así celebramos como viejos amigos que se reencuentran y puedo hablar más a gusto con Nao sobre la obra.

Reito podría parecer un hombre amable al que nada perturba, pero no era ningún tonto y sabía jugar bien sus cartas. Natsuki que lo conocía mejor, entendió a la perfección el significado oculto de aquellas palabras. Él quería pasar más tiempo con Shizuru, y daba a entender que tomaría en cuenta a Nao para su obra si accedía a que comieran juntos.

Algo muy interesante se estaba gestando en la mente de la morena, Shizuru bien podría servirle para algo más que fingir ser su novia.

-_Esta vez la situación me es favorable, los papeles se invierten, ahora yo tengo algo que tu quieres, ¿no es así Kanzaki?_-pensó la morena y una sonrisa algo cínica apareció en su rostro.

Por otro lado, los pensamientos de la pelirroja estaban divididos, observaba con rabia cómo Natsuki tomaba de la mano a Shizuru y para colmo, también notó cierto interés de Reito hacía la castaña. La sangre comenzaba a hervirle, esta mujer salida de la nada había llegado a inmiscuirse en su vida. En ese momento, nació en ella un sentimiento que poco a poco iría creciendo hasta convertirse en odio.

Shizuru meditaba la situación, había algo muy raro en el ambiente y por alguna razón le pareció que ella se vería irremediablemente implicada, sino lo estaba ya. Tendría que encontrar la manera de salir bien parada de esa situación. Sin embargo, algo le quedó claro, existía una rivalidad muy grande entre Natsuki y Reito, sabía que era por esa chica que la miraba fijamente.

-Me parece buena idea, celebraremos los cuatro juntos. –Natsuki rompía el silencio con un supuesto tono de alegría.

-Está bien cariño, como mejor te parezca –hablaba la castaña.

-Perfecto, por favor adelántense mientras dejo ciertas instrucciones a mi secretaria, nos vemos abajo, podemos ir todos en mi auto.

-¿Vienes? Yuuki-san –preguntó amablemente Shizuru.

-Si, vamos... Shizuru-san –Sentía el sabor amargo en su boca al llamarla por su nombre, pero sería mejor por los momentos fingir, no le convenía enojar a Natsuki.

Las tres mujeres salieron del lugar, en un momento Natsuki soltó la mano de Shizuru y siguió caminando sola sin reparar en la castaña. Este gesto confundió un poco a Nao, pero a la vez la llenó de satisfacción pensar que después de todo, seguía siendo la Kuga Natsuki que ella conocía bien. Shizuru no prestó demasiada atención y siguió caminando tranquilamente, una vez llegaron a la recepción un silencio incómodo llenó el ambiente.

-_Sospecho que este será un almuerzo bastante interesante, me recuerda a las cenas de negocios de mi padre, donde los socios y peces gordos a su alrededor esperan para destazarse unos con otros como fieras salvajes._ -pensó la castaña. –_Algo es seguro, no me aburriré._

_Continuará…

* * *

_

**Notas:** Empiezan los conflictos, ¿qué se creían que todo sería color de rosa? XDDD bueno igual no es que las cosas entre Shizuru y Natsuki lo sean… aún.

Normalmente mido los capítulo para que queden más o menos el mismo largo, pero tenían razón, el contador de palabras me indicó que el anterior ha sido el capítulo más cortito de todos. Ah, debo comentarles, alguien me recordó el nombre del dorama con el que me inspiré, se llama Full house. Es muy lindo, se los recomiendo.

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

Lu: Lo de la ducha me hizo gracia porque recordé un nick de mi msn, que decía "ahorra agua, no te duches sola" y dije, tengo que poner una escena en el baño jajaja

Mary: me gusta que lo disfrutes, espero seguir haciendo un buen trabajo. Y de nada, me gusta contestarles :-)

Whitewarrior70: Es de las cosas que me encantan de Shizuru, esa forma de hablarle y hacer sentir cosas. Yo tapo la pasta, pero soy de las que aprieta el tubo desde la mitad :P me ven feo por eso, un abrazo.

Sheim: Por ahora seguiremos con Natsuki enamorada de Nao, pero las cosas con Shizuru mejorarán, ya verás.

Ian.23: Si, Natsuki aún es bastante engreída y cerrada con la gente. En cuanto a lo de Kioto/Kyoto si, tenía esa confusión de igual forma yo creo que ambas escrituras son aceptables.

Pink_pollita: Bueno, tan cortito no estuvo XDD al menos, lo compensó lo de la ducha jeje.

Cloudmine01: ya le comentaba a Lu, cómo surgió la escena del baño en mi cabecita XD me alegra mucho que la disfrutaran tanto como yo escribiéndola, en serio que me moría de risa sola.

Tsuki: Jajaja tanto como genio no creo, pero se hace lo que se puede, me alegra que te guste.

Amane19: Veamos cómo será la entrada de Saeko nuevamente a la vida de Natsuki, a ver si logran reconciliarse madre e hija.

Elisika-sama: Que linda, que bueno que te guste, besos para ti también.

A tods mil gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho leerlos y también me hacen reir cuando estoy acá contestándoles. Cuídense y les mando un beso enorme.


	8. Acercamientos inesperados

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

* * *

**Estrella Roja Entertainment Company**

**Capítulo 8: Acercamientos inesperados.**

Por suerte Reito no tardó demasiado en reunirse con ellas ya que el ambiente se encontraba bastante tenso, todos subieron al vehículo y permanecieron en silencio lo que duró el trayecto. Shizuru iba en el asiento trasero junto a Natsuki, cada una miraba por su respectiva ventanilla y ni siquiera se tocaban o tenían algún gesto cariñoso, ambas al parecer habían olvidado por completo que debían mantener las apariencias.

Al llegar al restaurante un mesero les indicó el camino. Mientras revisaban el menú, Reito sonreía abiertamente a Shizuru y le hacía recomendaciones. La chica de cabello castaño correspondía a las atenciones del moreno provocando la ira de Nao, Natsuki por su parte comenzaba a pensar que esa sería una velada bastante incómoda.

Con el pasar de los minutos y el correr de un buen vino, la tensión del ambiente fue cediendo un poco. Comenzaron una charla sobre diversos temas en los que incluso Natsuki participaba, aunque cuando apareció su pedido con extra extra de mayonesa, se desconectó por completo de la conversación.

En este punto, Nao estaba más que convencida de que Reito estaba interesado en Shizuru, por lo que intentaba una y otra vez sabotear a la castaña.

-Sospecho que ni en tus mejores sueños, pensaste que estarías un día en la mesa de un lujoso restaurante y como la novia de una importante figura –la sonrisa cínica de Nao comenzaba a asquear a Shizuru, pero como siempre, ésta mantuvo su sonrisa imperturbable negándose a caer en su juego. – ¿No estas de acuerdo Kuga? –remató la pelirroja.

Natsuki levantó la mirada un instante, dejando pasmados a Shizuru y Reito.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón Nao. –La pelirroja sonreía triunfante y la morena volvía a enfocar su atención en el plato.

_- Natsuki, incluso si esto es una farsa, al menos deberías haberme defendido y no darle la razón a esa._ –una vez más la castaña se sorprendía a si misma por tener pensamientos y sentimientos extraños, en ese momento se sintió herida.

– ¿Por qué me miras así Reito? Sabes que no lo digo con mala intención, fue un simple comentario, se que Shizuru-san apenas está iniciando una carrera y claro, llegar a una gran ciudad desde Kanzai pues… -al hablar, Nao tenía una mirada realmente maligna, eso sólo podía significar una cosa... La guerra había sido declarada.

Reito intentó defender a la castaña, iba a replicar lo del origen de la chica y luego les cerraría la boca contando que los Fujino tienen suficiente poder y estatus como para hacerlos parecer a ellos unos simples campesinos; pero algo lo detuvo y fue la mirada de esa mujer. Si, esos brillantes ojos como rubíes, que en tan poco tiempo había aprendido a leer. Era claro lo que decían _"déjalas, no me importa lo que piensen"._

-_Está bien Shizuru-san, mantendré tu secreto. _–respondía en su mente.

Mientras Natsuki continuaba marinando su plato en mayonesa, Shizuru mantuvo la calma y siguió su alegre charla con Reito, ambos optaron por ignorar los comentarios de Nao, acrecentando así su molestia.

En un momento de ira, la pelirroja colocó su pie frente al mesero que pasaba en ese instante. La intención era que él y la comida que llevaba fuesen a dar sobre la chica de Kyoto, sin embargo, el muchacho hizo un giro casi acrobático y logró mantener el equilibrio, salvo por un café que fue a derramarse justo en la entrepiernas de Reito.

Bien fuese por educación, por una enorme resistencia al dolor o todas las anteriores; el moreno no gritó, pero en su rostro se podía reflejar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Casi de inmediato, Shizuru derramó su copa con agua helada para intentar detener el efecto del café hirviendo. Nao, viendo la situación, se levantó de golpe tropezando con otro mesonero que no fue tan audaz como el anterior y la pelirroja terminó bajo una cazuela de espaguetis, a su vez un tercer mesonero que pasaba resbaló con la pasta y los postres que llevaba cayeron en el plato de Natsuki bañándola por completo en chocolate, merengue, fresas y mayonesa. Todo este lío desató una reacción en cadena que terminó con un saldo de doce pedidos esparcidos por el suelo y otros lugares, dos mesoneros y un cliente lesionados y varios comensales empapados en comida y bebidas.

Lo siguiente que supieron fue que los cuatro se encontraban en la sala de emergencias de un hospital cercano. Natsuki no había parado de reír desde el episodio con el café y ni siquiera le importó el desperdicio de mayonesa, tanto así que las enfermeras tuvieron que aplicarle un calmante y ahora la chica dormitaba plácidamente en una camilla.

Shizuru esperaba pacientemente mientras bebía un té de la cafetería, con toda su aura de paz rodeándola y completamente limpia porque fue la única cuyos reflejos no dejaron que algo de la comida que volaba por los aires fuese a dar en ella.

Nao se encontraba bastante enojada por tanto había sido humillada, su plan había fallado y lo peor de todo, Reito salió lastimado. Ahora estaba ahí sentada, junto a la grácil castaña, oliendo a salsa de tomate y pan de ajo… nada podría ser peor… ¿o tal vez si?

-Disculpen señoritas, soy el doctor Matsura Hideo, atiendo a Kanzaki-san. –Nao se levantó como impulsada por resortes, esperando tan solo la indicación del medico para ir donde su amado Reito.

-¿Es usted la señorita Fujino? –dirigiéndose a la pelirroja, quien le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-_Ara, _se refiere a mi doctor. –la castaña continuaba sentada.

-Kanzaki-san me ha pedido que la hiciera llamar, por favor venga conmigo. –el médico lanzó una mirada despectiva a la pelirroja y luego avanzó por el pasillo con la castaña a su lado.

Y si podía ser peor, ya lo había comprobado. La pelirroja se sentía iracunda y eso era más que evidente. Nao comprendió que Shizuru no era una rival como las que había enfrentado antes, esa mujer tenía un no se qué. Debía reconocer que aparte de ser hermosa, su forma de ser y expresarse resultaba atrayente. Era en apariencia imperturbable, ninguno de sus comentarios había hecho efecto y algo en ella hacía sentir fascinación, tanto que había sigo capaz de conquistar a la Princesa de hielo y ahora hacía lo mismo con Reito, esto no iba a ser fácil, pero estaba segura de que podría vencerla.

Shizuru estuvo en la habitación de Reito unos veinte minutos, la chica terminó de convencerse que tenía frente a sí a un verdadero caballero, pues lejos de estar enojado o en pose de víctima, el hombre mostraba su mejor sonrisa e incluso intentó disculparse con la castaña por la actitud de Nao y el desastre que resultó la comida. Lo que no sabía el moreno es que Shizuru, a pesar de su apariencia imperturbable, se había divertido casi tanto como Natsuki durante aquella "lluvia" de comida.

-Espero que Reito-san se sienta mucho mejor mañana, nos veremos la próxima semana en Estrella Roja EC, dedicaré estos días a practicar y continuar componiendo.

-Siempre es un placer contar con gente tan eficiente y talentosa, gracias por pasar estos minutos conmigo, aunque creo que Natsuki-san debe estar algo impaciente esperándote.

-Estoy segura de que en este momento a Natsuki eso no le incomoda para nada. Aunque no lo demuestre, se que debe estar preocupada por tu salud. –Shizuru omitió el detalle del sedante que tuvieron que aplicarle a la morena por su ataque de risa. –_A veces me sorprendo a mi misma._

Luego se despidió gentilmente y salió al pasillo para decirle a Nao que podía entrar y que Reito tendría que permanecer hospitalizado esa noche para prevenir posibles infecciones. Minutos después que Nao desapareciera tras la puerta de la habitación. Shizuru fue informada de que Natsuki no necesitaba pasar la noche en la clínica y que podría llevársela.

-_Ara_ _ara_, parece que me costará un poco llevarme a Natsuki a casa. –La chica levantó la vista hacia la morena que en la camilla, seguía dormida y que de vez en cuando se reía entre sueños.

ooOoo

Esa misma tarde, Kuga Saeko en persona entró a la oficina de Sakomizu-sama, lo hacía sin ser anunciada, todos en Estrella Roja EC sabían que no hacía falta.

-¡Kuga-san! Que agradable sorpresa. Espero que su viaje fuese agradable, tome asiento por favor. –se puso de pie en un gesto caballeroso y luego procedió a servirle un trago a la dama.

-Kaiji-san siempre tan atento. –un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas del hombre.

-_jo jo jo_ que cosas dice Kuga-san, por favor sírvase. –haciendo un gesto para que tomara el trago, luego se sentó a su lado.

-Supongo que sabe por qué estoy aquí.

-Puedo imaginarlo, se trata de Natsuki-san y Fujino-san.

-Estás en lo cierto mí estimado amigo, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre esa chica y su relación con mi hija.

-Lo siento Kuga-san, pero no puedo darle mayores detalles, el anuncio nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. Simplemente se lo que ellas mismas declararon a la prensa hace un par de días. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarle que a pesar del poco tiempo, considero a Fujino-san una buena persona que dista mucho de parecerse a la otra chica -refiriéndose a Nao.

-Una buena persona eh.-Saeko mostraba una expresión indescifrable.

-Natsuki-san sin duda esta vez ha tenido muy buen ojo _ju ju_. –Sakomizu reaccionó a la mirada que le lanzó Saeko, cual soldado raso al que un superior da la orden de "firme", entendió que el comentario estuvo demás.

-Confío en tu buen juicio para con la gente Kaiji-san, sin embargo, creo que tendré que comprobarlo por mi misma. –y dejando al hombre un poco avergonzado y secándose el sudor de la frente, se despidió educadamente y salió de la oficina.

-A veces creo que Kuga-san debería dejar a Natsuki-san cometer sus propios errores y pensar un poco más en ella; no estaría mal si mirara a su alrededor de vez en cuando. –El hombre suspiraba mirando fijamente la marca de labial dejada por la mujer en el vaso sobre su escritorio.

ooOoo

Un sonido lejano… ¿era música?… si, un piano tal vez. Al levantarse de la cama, salió de su habitación mecánicamente como si estuviese bajo los efectos de algún trance. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el salón. Los rayos del sol se colaban por la persiana y atravesaban el lugar creando un juego de luces y sombras.

La escena era realmente magnífica… Sentada frente al piano estaba ella, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia, sus ojos permanecían cerrados al tocar esa pieza dando la impresión de estar muy concentrada pero a la vez completamente relajada, abstraída y oculta en su mundo.

Lentamente se fue acercando, hasta colocarse justo a un costado del piano y dedicarse a escuchar, sin embargo, la música se detuvo.

-Buenos días Natsuki, ¿te desperté? Lo siento de verdad. –abriendo los ojos lentamente, para luego regalarle una cálida sonrisa que inmediatamente surtió efecto en la morena.

-Eh… no te preocupes –dijo un poco sobresaltada, empezaba a creer que Shizuru tenía ciertas dotes de clarividente. -¿co-cómo supiste que estaba?

-Puedo sentir la presencia de mi Nat-su-ki a kilómetros de distancia. –Esta vez la expresión de Natsuki fue el premio absoluto al esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para traerla desde el hospital.

-Tu-tu no hablas en serio, ¿verdad? –su cara tenía una expresión entre inocente y asustada que a Shizuru le divirtió mucho, pero sintió que debía ser más sincera de vez en cuando.

-Soy músico Natsuki, tengo buen oído, te escuché desde que te apoyaste en el marco de la puerta.

-Oh, vaya. –juntando los dedos índices de ambas manos, gesto que a Shizuru le pareció extremadamente adorable.

-_Ara, te estás ablandando Shizuru, pero… esta chica no puede ser más tierna _-se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Cómo se llama eso que estabas tocando, es tuyo? –preguntaba la morena.

-Natsuki se refiere a _Kiss the rain_, es de un compositor coreano del que me confieso gran admiradora, su nombre es Yiruma, puedo tocarla para ti si quieres.

-Este… si, me gustaría. -luego se sentó en el piso como una niña a punto de escuchar un cuento.

Shizuru comenzó a tocar, lo hacía con maestría, poniendo su alma en ello como siempre que tocaba el piano, pero esta vez se esmeraba un poco más que de costumbre. Natsuki escuchaba atenta, esa melodía era indescriptible, de repente su cuerpo se sintió liviano, como si fuese capaz de flotar y ser transportada a otro lugar. La melodía era hermosa, llenaba su corazón de un extraño sentimiento, casi sin notarlo, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Al percatarse de ello, la castaña siguió tocando, reprimiendo así el fuerte deseo de levantarse y abrazar a esa hermosa chica que en apariencia era un lobo feroz, pero que si observabas con atención y mucha paciencia, era en realidad un (tierno, adorable, hermoso y bien formado) cachorrito asustado.

-_¿Qué me está pasando?_ -pensaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

_Continuará_…

* * *

**Notas:** Vaya, tres semanas sin actualizar. Ofrezco mis disculpas, no me gusta poner excusas pero puedo decirles que hubo cosas que ocuparon mi atención.

Espero que la parte del restaurante haya resultado entendible. Quise que imaginaran algo así como el efecto dominó, todo cortesía de Nao. Ella es un personaje especial, aunque trato de no verla como mala malísima, espero poder desarrollar a lo largo de la trama un poco más ese cinismo que tanto me gustó en el anime.

Luego de leer y releer (si, soy obsesiva) me gustaron como quedaron dos cosas puntuales, la forma de comportarse de Sakomizu frente a Saeko y el pequeñito acercamiento que han tenido hoy nuestras chicas.

Espero que les gustara el capítulo.

* * *

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

Ian.23: Hola! Tanto tiempo jeje y si, me gusta responderles. Es un poco raro pensar en Nao y Natsuki, ya que en el anime se odian, pero es justo eso lo que me gustó de pensarlas juntas. Igual la "gatita" es rara. Espero poder conectarme un poco más con ese personaje para los capítulos que siguen.

Mary: hola y bueno, gracias aunque esta vez me he tardado, me alegra mucho saber que lo que escribo les gusta.

Ailec: tienes toda la razón, la rivalidad irá creciendo. En cuanto a Nao, en el capítulo de hoy, aparte de castigarla un poquito, he dejado que su atención se fuera un poco más hacia Reito.

Sheim: jeje las cosas entre las chicas ya van mejorando, claro, poco a poco y lentamente.

Cloudmine01: Shizuru siempre será Shizuru XDDD su deporte favorito es sonrojar a Natsuki, aunque en este capítulo hubo un cambio muy sutil.

Kony: que bueno que mencionaras lo del lado despistado de Shizuru, es algo que me encanta de ella su en apariencia despiste, pero eso sí, nada se le escapa.

BlackRose: bienvenida a nuestro insólito universo, y si, está claro que Shizuru no se aburrió jajajaja Gracias por leer mi fic y hacerte fan en tan poco tiempo :P

Gracias a Todos por sus comentarios.


	9. Tácticas de guerra

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

* * *

**Estrella Roja Entertainment Company**

**Capítulo 9: Tácticas de guerra**

La semana pasó tranquila, desde aquel día la convivencia entre las chicas era mucho más llevadera, salvo por sus "tradicionales" discusiones en el baño y la fascinación que desarrolló la castaña por sonrojar a Natsuki. La morena ya no sentía a Shizuru como una intrusa y en cierta forma, apreciaba pasar tiempo con ella. No eran amigas, o al menos eso pensaban, pero algo era evidente… con Shizuru cerca, el recuerdo de Nao no agobiaba a Natsuki e incluso su mal humor desaparecía… con Natsuki cerca, las sonrisas de Shizuru llegaban a mostrarse sinceras y espontáneas.

La mujer de ojos escarlata, aparte de ocuparse del aseo del apartamento, comenzó a hacerse cargo de la comida. La despensa ahora contaba con alimentos saludables y un gran surtido de té, rara vez almorzaban juntas debido a que Natsuki inició sus entrenamientos de motocross pero sobre la mesa un bento siempre esperaba por ella, al principio la motociclista renegó aunque luego se acostumbró, sobretodo porque la comida de Shizuru aderezada con mayonesa era una gran combinación.

La joven de ojos verdes tomó por rutina escuchar tocar a Shizuru en las tardes, _Kiss the rain_, se había vuelto otra tradición "nuestra canción_" _así la había bautizado la castaña a pesar de las quejas y rubor de Natsuki.

Se acercaba el día en que empezaría oficialmente en Estrella Roja EC y en tan sólo una semana ya contaba con un par de buenas piezas para mostrar al director, fruto del trabajo constante y un halo de inspiración que la rodeaba últimamente. En todo caso, de existir algún problema o que se necesitara algún cambio, podrían hacerlo con tiempo suficiente para cumplir con los plazos pautados, la chica de Kyoto no podía ocultar su emoción y orgullo, estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba y por primera vez en su vida se sentía plena y realizada. Por fin el esfuerzo y sacrificio estaban dando sus frutos, de seguir trabajando así de duro y aprovechando las oportunidades que se le presentaran muy pronto podría pararse frente a su padre y mostrarle que no era una fracasada como él mismo le había vaticinado que sería al salir de su casa.

Por otro lado, esa misma semana, Nao se presentó a una audición privada con Reito y un par de miembros de la organización. Inmediatamente después fue acordada su incorporación al elenco de la obra en el papel principal. El domingo por la tarde la chica llamó a Natsuki para contarle la buena noticia; esto en mitad de un ensayo de Shizuru, o más bien un concierto privado que la castaña le ofrecía a la princesa de hielo, la sorpresa casi hace que Natsuki cayera del sofá, no esperaba volver a recibir una llamada de la pelirroja en lo que le quedaba de vida. En seguida, salió del apartamento para irse a encontrar con Nao en un café.

-Kuga, que bueno que viniste, realmente quería compartir esta alegría con alguien especial. – ¿había escuchado bien? Nao acababa de llamarla especial, esto no estaba sucediendo.

-_Calma Natsuki y tú deja de latir tan fuerte que te va a oír._ –se repetía la morena, estaba realmente emocionada por las palabras de Nao pero no quería crearse falsas esperanzas.

-De verdad aprecio lo que hiciste al recomendarme para la audición. –la voz de Nao resultaba extrañamente dulce.

-Ah, eso, no fue nada. –sonreía tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. –_maldito Kanzaki le dije que no mencionara eso._

En ese momento llegó un mesonero ofreciéndoles tomar su orden.

-Quiero una taza de té verde por favor y Nao, ¿qué vas a pedir? – Nao tenía una expresión de desconcierto bastante chistosa.

-¿Té verde, por favor? Kuga, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza otra vez al caer de la moto?

-Ah, eso… verás, es que a Shizuru le gusta mucho y terminó por gustarme a mi también.

-Ya veo. –la expresión de Nao se tornó sería tan sólo escuchar nombrar a la castaña, pero la morena no lo notó –Yo quiero un expreso.

Pasados unos minutos de silencio que finalmente fue roto por la voz de la chica de ojos verdes.

-Si bueno, en serio me alegra saber que protagonizarás esa obra y más aún que me llamaras para contarme.

-Gracias, pero… sabes Kuga, creo que te debo una gran disculpa. Por lo de la recepción, realmente fui terrible contigo.

-Ah, no ni lo menciones, ya es asunto olvidado. –En ese momento pasó una mujer a la cual Natsuki volteó a mirar.

-Y bien, ¿es acaso conocida tuya esa? – replicaba la pelirroja sin ocultar su molestia.

-Oh, no para nada, es que se me pareció a Shizuru, pero no es tan bonita. –lo dijo prácticamente sin darle mucha importancia.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero se vio interrumpida por el mesero que llegaba con las bebidas. La tarde se les pasó volando, hablaron de todo, recordaron viejos tiempos. Hasta que Natsuki miró la hora y se levantó algo exaltada.

-¡Es tarde!

-¿De qué rayos hablas Kuga? Apenas son las 19:30. –miraba con fastidio y esa expresión gatuna.

-Lo siento, es que hoy quedé en acompañar a Shizuru a un recital, tengo apenas media hora para llegar.

-Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru ¡No sabes hablar de otra cosa Kuga! –Natsuki se sobresaltó por la reacción de la pelirroja, al igual que un par de clientes que voltearon a verlas.

-No-no te enojes Nao, lo siento pero es que yo…

-Has cambiado Kuga, sólo te importa esa chica, es igual que en el almuerzo de hace una semana, no me hiciste el menor caso.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? Si ese día te di la razón y ya no me hagas recordarlo que sólo puedo pensar en Kanzaki y su "accidente" –la morena tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no comenzar a reírse como posesa.

-Está bien, lárgate, tomaré un taxi para irme a casa.

-Eh, no es necesario, yo te llevo. –Natsuki volvió a mirar el reloj, consideró que con su forma de manejar tenía suficiente tiempo.

Ambas subieron a la moto y en muy pocos minutos se encontraron frente a la casa de Nao.

-¿Quieres pasar? –la mirada de Nao era completamente diferente a cualquier otra que Natsuki hubiera conocido. La estaba invitando a su casa, en un tono… ¿seductor?

-Este… yo….

-Ah, es cierto, tienes que ir a buscar a "esa", es más importante para ti que yo.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –gritó Natsuki y casi al instante se ruborizó por completo, no debió decir algo así.

La pelirroja se sentía satisfecha consigo misma, sus tácticas seguían siendo bastante efectivas. Caminó lentamente hacia su casa, luego de bajarse de la moto supuestamente enojada.

- _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…_

-¡Espera Nao! Voy contigo.

-_¡Victoria!_ -gritaba la pelirroja para sí.

ooOoo

Un tanto alejado de ahí, frente al teatro donde se presentaría el recital, se encontraba una esbelta castaña perfectamente arreglada para la ocasión. Portaba un conjunto estampado que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y contrastaba con su tono de piel, el cabello recogido dejando un par de mechones sueltos acentuaba su rostro y su manera siempre delicada y elegante llamaba la atención de cuanto caballero pasara por su lado, también de alguna que otra dama.

Los minutos transcurrían y la espera comenzaba a hacerse tediosa, intentó comunicarse con la morena, pero esta simplemente se negaba a tomarle la llamada. Cuando se dio por vencida, ya el recital había dado inicio por lo que prefirió volver a casa, sería de mal gusto entrar en esas circunstancias. Un tanto decepcionada esperaba obtener una explicación coherente por parte de Natsuki.

En lugar de tomar un taxi prefirió caminar, era su mejor terapia para drenar... aunque, si lo pensaba bien, últimamente su mejor terapia consistía en lograr sonrojar a la morena, esa semana había sido sin lugar a dudas la mejor. No tenía memoria de haberse sentido tan cómoda siendo ella misma frente a alguien más, sin máscaras ni falsas sonrisas. En cualquier otra situación, con cualquier otra persona, hubiese esperado lo justo y luego habría entrado al recital sin darle mucha importancia… pero hoy no había sido así, de verdad quería estar ahí con ella, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que no hubiese llegado y que faltara a su promesa?

-Shizuru-san, ¡Que agradable sorpresa! –esa voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ara Reito-san, empezaré a creer que el destino siempre nos está juntando. –mostraba una sonrisa ensayada.

-Me emocionaría mucho pensar que es así, luego de una semana sin tener el placer, creo que al fin el destino es amable conmigo. Si Shizuru-san no tiene inconveniente, me gustaría invitarle un café. –la castaña no tenía mucho ánimo, pero después de todo, desde su llegada a Fuuka, Reito era lo más parecido a un amigo.

-Muy bien, acepto pero preferiría que fuese un buen té.

-Perfecto.

ooOoo

Volviendo a la casa de Nao, ésta y Natsuki conversaban animadamente, la pelirroja había descorchado una botella de tinto y se encontraban bastante a gusto. En algún momento, la chica se acercó demasiado y la morena reaccionó sonrojándose enormemente, esto fue capitalizado por Nao quien aprovechó de darle un corto beso muy cerca de la boca.

-Sabes Kuga, no había notado lo linda que eres.

-_Ahora estoy segura de que me volví a caer de la moto_. –Natsuki tenía la mirada fija en un punto de la pared, esperaba el momento en que su manager la despertara con sales aromáticas o mojando su rostro con agua helada.

-Kuga, ¿no piensas decir algo? –Nao comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Es que no se qué decir Nao, no entiendo lo que está pasando.

-Pasa que detesto que alguien sea más importante que yo en tu vida.

-Ya te he dicho que tú eres más importante para mí que cualquier otra persona. –Nao se encontraba prácticamente sobre Natsuki.

-Tienes que demostrar lo que dices, las palabras no son suficientes Kuga.

-¿Cómo esperas que haga eso?

-No se, demostrando que te importo.

ooOoo

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, Reito caballerosamente colocó la silla para que la castaña se sentara, ordenaron y después de recibir su pedido comenzaron la charla.

-Ahora Shizuru-san me podrá contar lo que la tiene triste. –por una milésima de segundo, la chica pareció sorprendida, luego se limitó a sonreír.

-Ara, nada se le escapa a Reito-san.

-Cuando alguien me interesa, puedo leer sus ojos.

-Reito-san es un romántico, me gustaría creer que nuestro encuentro fue casual. –la mirada de Shizuru era sagaz e inquisitiva.

-Vaya, Shizuru-san siempre tan perspicaz. –Reito reía nervioso. –lo confieso, nuestro encuentro no ha sido casual. Supe que hoy habría un recital e imaginé que Shizuru-san vendría. Al llegar observé que esperabas fuera del teatro y luego te retirabas, supuse que la persona por la que esperabas era Natsuki y al no llegar decidiste no entrar.

-Tienes mucha razón pero en lugar de sólo mirarme y suponer cosas, Reito-san podría haberse acercado para viéramos el recital juntos. –pronunciadas estas palabras, el rostro del moreno experimentó un súbito cambio de coloración, al sentir la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas, prefirió toser un poco para disimular.

-_Ara, sonrojarlo no es tan divertido como con Natsuki_ –pensó la castaña mientras emitía un suspiro.

ooOoo

Un par de horas más tarde, Natsuki llegaba al edificio completamente hundida en sus pensamientos, las palabras de Nao aún la confundían, cómo rayos podía demostrarle que le importaba; prefirió no indagar, era demasiada información por un día, salió de casa de la pelirroja casi a la carrera. Al levantar la vista, vio como Shizuru bajaba del auto de Reito y se despedían cordialmente, sin pensarlo demasiado entró rápidamente.

Shizuru terminó de despedirse del hombre, concluyeron su velada improvisada conversando sobre el trabajo, después de todo al día siguiente empezarían oficialmente como jefe y subordinada. Al entrar al edificio, una voz la sobresaltó.

-¿La pasaron bien juntos? –Natsuki había permanecido esperando en el pasillo.

-_Ara_, ¿Natsuki la pasó bien con Yuuki-san? –de repente la morena recordó que había dejado plantada a Shizuru.

-Yo-yo pregunté primero. –habló nerviosa.

-Creo que Natsuki tiene más cosas que explicar que yo. –la castaña aprovechó el momento de confusión de la chica y entró al ascensor, al fijarse Natsuki se apresuró a entrar tras ella.

-¡No me dejes hablando sola! –exclamaba la morena, bastante irritada colocando sus manos en la pared del ascensor a ambos lados de Shizuru, quedando frente a ella.

-¡Y tu no me dejes esperando sola, no faltes a las promesas que me hagas! –la voz de Shizuru se quebró un poco al decir esas palabras. Natsuki enmudeció ante esa reacción, sólo pudo bajar la cabeza y acercarse aún más.

-Lo siento –dijo casi en un susurro, la morena se acercó más hasta apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Shizuru.-de verdad, no quise dejarte esperando.

Shizuru estaba petrificada, realmente no se esperaba una reacción de este tipo, Natsuki levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron. La adrenalina hacía su trabajo, ninguna pensaba, lo desearan o no, simplemente sus bocas fueron acercándose… cuando... se escuchó la campañilla del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron, habían llegado a su piso. Ambas se separaron y sin mediar palabras entraron al apartamento y luego cada una a su respectiva habitación.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas:** No me llamen mala (o cosas peores), no es tiempo aún de que las cosas lleguen a más… he dicho! XDDD bueno, ya en serio, este capítulo es lo que llamaría de transición. Por cierto, recordé un síntoma muy típico cuando te gusta alguien, ¿no les pasa que no puedes dejar de hablar de esa persona o que ves a otras personas parecidas?.

* * *

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

Hatsuky: Si, pobre Reito, aunque creo que hoy la pasó bien ;) lo dejé ahí porque la verdad no quiero apresurar nada, poco a poco jeje

Ailec: Es lo que espero siempre, tratar de que la lectura sea entretenida, aunque este capítulo ya se va tornando en algo más de drama, espero siempre dejar alguna situación divertida, veamos cómo siguen los acercamientos entre las chicas.

Amane19: Nop, mi memoria sigue en el mismo estado caótico que ha estado siempre XDDD falta aún para que Shizuru pueda "comerse" a Natsuki.

Pink_pollita: Pues si, ya pasó algo pícaro entre ellas, y seguirán pasando cosas, pero prepárense Nao no estará quieta en los capítulos siguientes.

Mdb: Trato de no tardar demasiado, pero siempre hay cosas que escapan a los planes, igual pueden tener seguridad que no abandonaré este fic.

Ian.23: Es justo como dices, has entendido bien lo que espero de esta pareja, para mi es más lindo cuando te enamoras así, casi sin darte cuenta.

Cloudmine01: Me alegra que gustara tanto el ataque de risa de Natsuki, tuve que decidir entre un ataque de ira por la mayonesa derramada o el ataque de risa XDDD parece que elegí bien.

Sheim: Si bueno, tuve unas semanas terribles y pues lo confieso u.u me fui a la playa, pero sirvió de algo, se me ocurrió la escena del piano.

Mary: Debo confesar que pasará un rato antes de que Nao reciba su merecido, ya pueden notar que estará dando lata u.u

Karime-chan: Si, con este fic quería experimentar muchas cosas, creo que mejor cocer las cosas a fuego lento. Nao y Reito, fue justo eso, quería algo un poco diferente. Primero pensé en Mai y Tate, pero seamos sinceras XDDD Tate es un cabeza hueca.

Wyll: Divertir, esa es la idea, me alegra mucho que logre al menos sacarles sonrisas a quienes leen esta historia.

Mil gracias a todos por comentar, un abrazo y hasta la próxima!


	10. Pactos e intrigas

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

* * *

**Estrella Roja Entertainment Company**

**Capítulo 10: Pactos e intrigas.**

Esa noche les fue difícil conciliar el sueño, cada una entró a su habitación recargándose de la puerta, con el corazón latiendo como si fuese a salirse del pecho. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Ninguna asumiría que era algo que desearan que sucediera, estaban exaltadas y en ese momento actuaban por inercia, pero qué hubiese pasado de no ser interrumpidas.

Para Shizuru todo tenía lógica, la culpa era de Newton y su tercera ley _"A toda acción corresponde una reacción en igual magnitud y dirección pero de sentido opuesto". _Ahí estaba la explicación a todo, no había de qué preocuparse.

-_Ara_, mi poder de autoconvencimiento está empezando a asustarme. –decidió no hacerse más lío y concentrarse en el día que le esperaba mañana en Estrella Roja EC.

Para Natsuki la explicación fue menos elaborada.

-Me descontrolé, si, eso le pasaría a cualquiera en mi situación… el beso de Nao, su extraña manera de actuar, el ver a Kanzaki, toda esa conversación, el calentamiento global, que Shizuru oliera tan rico,… pero… ¿qué diablos estoy pensando? –le tomó quizá un poco más de tiempo que a la castaña, pero al fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente ambas debían madrugar para atender sus respectivos compromisos. Shizuru entró al cuarto de baño y al encontrarse con la morena intentó dar media vuelta y esperar fuera.

-Espera, por favor pasa.

-Buenos días Natsuki.

-Buenos días Shizuru. –Un silencio bastante incómodo cubrió el ambiente, Natsuki hubiese preferido que la castaña soltara alguna de sus acostumbradas frases embarazosas, pero no lo hizo.

-Yo… siento lo de ayer. –soltó de golpe la morena.

-También lo siento, no debí perder la compostura de esa manera.

-No me gustaría que los pocos avances que hemos tenido se vengan abajo por un momento de confusión, después de todo aún nos queda soportarnos varios meses.

-_Ara_, "soportarnos" ¿tan incómoda le resulta mi presencia a Natsuki?

-Eh, no no quise decir eso, es que… bueno… no somos amigas ni algo parecido, así que… -cada palabra parecía empeorar la situación, Shizuru se puso muy seria y simplemente comenzó a cepillarse los dientes, no hablaron más hasta que se despidieron en el estacionamiento, con un parco _"hasta luego" _Shizuru prefirió tomar el autobús para llegar a la compañía.

ooOoo

El día en Estrella Roja EC comenzó algo extraño, la recepcionista recibió a la castaña con una mirada fría y un irónico _"buenos días Fujino"_. Luego de caminar algunos metros escuchó a la misma recepcionista decir bastante animada _"buenos días Yuuki-san"_ eso la hizo sospechar que quizá la pelirroja estaba influyendo en la gente a su alrededor, incluso algunas secretarias le lanzaban miradas de reproche.

-Buenos días Shizuru-san. –el tono siempre alegre y cordial de Reito para con ella cortó la tensión que comenzaba a sentir en aquel lugar, pero también pudo notar como se encendían los cuchicheos.

-_Ara_, buenos días Reito-san.

-Shizuru-san debe acompañarme, le presentaré a su grupo de trabajo. –caminaron juntos hasta el estudio. Ahí, se encontraban varias personas que acallaron sus voces al aparecer el director.

-Damas y caballeros, tengo el placer de presentarles a la compositora principal de esta obra, por favor denle todo el apoyo y colaboración que necesite.

Uno a uno se fueron presentando: músicos, técnicos de sonido, arreglistas,… En un punto apareció una chica, un tanto más baja que ella, su cabello era rubio y tenía un chistoso flequillo, no esperó a ser presentada, bruscamente se abrió paso entre sus compañeros.

-Escúchame bien, ¡Soy Suzushiro Haruka!–acercándose lo más posible a Shizuru que la escuchaba sonriente -he luchado por obtener un puesto en esta empresa como compositora principal y sólo he conseguido llegar en segundo lugar después de ti, quiero que sepas que no descansaré hasta ser la número uno. Siempre me esfuerzo al máximo por obtener lo que quiero, tengo el "empeine" suficiente para hacerlo.

-Se dice "empeño" Haruka-chan. –los presentes ahogaron unas risitas, obviamente ya estaban acostumbrados a la chica. En ese momento, la atención de Shizuru se desvió hacia la mujer que habló, era delgada de corta estatura, cabello castaño rojizo y de aspecto apacible, usaba unos lentes extraños que la hacían verse mayor.

-Kikukawa Yukino a sus órdenes, estoy encargada de la parte administrativa de Estrella Roja EC, pero quise acompañar a Haruka-chan para evitar que se exaltara, como puede observar es una mujer muy… apasionada.

-Yukinoooooooooooooo –gritó la rubia.

-Soy Fujino Shizuru y prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Gracias a todos y mucho gusto. -haciendo una reverencia a los presentes. -_Ara_, veo que Suzushiro-san tiene un gran entusiasmo, he escuchado algo de su trabajo, será enriquecedor trabajar a su lado y considerarla mi rival. -La castaña mostró una sonrisa, Haruka se limitó a cruzarse de brazos con mirada desafiante, pero dentro de ella estaba orgullosa, le gustó que la castaña la reconociera como una digna rival.

-Bueno Fujino-san, me retiro a mi oficina, ha sido interesante el conocernos. –La joven administradora salió del estudio no sin antes despedirse de la rubia. Su trato evidenciaba que ambas eran muy cercanas. Por su parte, los demás empleados fueron retomando sus labores.

_-Al parecer tengo un buen equipo de trabajo, Suzushiro es bastante escandalosa pero directa y sincera, dudo tener problemas con ella; sin embargo, algo me dice que debo cuidarme de esta otra chica… Kikukawa. _–Pensó Shizuru.

ooOoo

Al salir del estudio, la frágil figura de Yukino fue interceptada por otra chica.

-Y bien, ¿qué opinas?

-Parece despreocupada y un tanto distraída, pero no me fío, creo que es bastante astuta y perceptiva.

-Si, también tengo esa impresión de ella, espero poder contar con tu ayuda, a ambas nos conviene aliarnos. Tu ayudarás a tu querida Haruka y yo sacaré de mi camino a esa intrusa que está metiéndose con lo que por derecho me pertenece.

-Está bien Nao-san, acepto ayudarte, sólo una condición.

-Te escucho.

-Este trato sólo nos concierne a ti y a mí, Haruka-chan es muy honesta y orgullosa, no soportaría saber de nuestro plan.

-Por mi no lo sabrá. Tenemos un trato mi estimada Kikukawa. Ahora te dejo, fui llamada para el primer ensayo general.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego fuera de aquí, no nos conviene que nos vean juntas.

-_Esta nerd es bastante astuta, quién lo diría con esa apariencia de niña buena. _–pensó Nao, mientras la veía alejarse.

ooOoo

El ensayo general estuvo relativamente bien, excepto porque Nao confundió sus líneas y terminó gritándole a la chica con la que compartía escena echándole la culpa de su error. El asunto no pasó a mayores porque Shizuru, siempre diplomática, intervino calmando los ánimos. Sakomizu que estaba sentado al final del anfiteatro observó con beneplácito el don que poseía la castaña para tratar con la gente, por otro lado, se hallaba algo decepcionado de la actitud déspota de la pelirroja, temía que algo así llegara a suceder desde el momento en que leyó su nombre en el reparto; sin embargo, era poco lo que podía hacer, la responsabilidad de la obra recaía exclusivamente en Reito.

Pasado el mal momento, Shizuru continuó encargándose de la parte musical y los actores siguieron ensayando. El día fue aprovechado al máximo por la castaña, se puso al tanto de su trabajo y al finalizar el día ya conocía el nombre de todos sus subordinados. Sobretodo el nombre de Suzushiro Haruka, quien estuvo tras ella todo ese tiempo, aunque lejos de fastidiarla le resultaba bastante útil, era fácil lograr que Haruka se encargara de atender diversos asuntos, confiaba en que la chica siempre daría el 110% en todo lo que se le encomendara hacer y no estaba equivocada.

ooOoo

Natsuki estuvo ausente e inquieta todo lo que duró su práctica de motocross, no podía concentrarse, se sentía algo culpable por lo que le dijo a Shizuru en la mañana, no quería que la castaña estuviese enojada con ella, así que se fue a Estrella Roja EC para esperarla, la invitaría a cenar y ahí podrían arreglar las cosas.

Cuando apareció en la recepción, pudo ver a lo lejos como la mujer de ojos escarlata conversaba con Sakomizu, en un acto reflejo una sonrisa apareció en su cara, pero cuando se les acercaba una delgada pelirroja tropezó con ella "casualmente".

-Oh, lo siento yo… -fingiendo asombro –Kuga, eres tu.

-¿Sucede algo Nao? Te ves algo… afligida.

-No... no es nada. –fingiendo que se secaba una lágrima.

-Co-cómo que nada, Nao te ves mal, por favor sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

-Es que no se cómo lo tomarías Kuga, después de todo ella… es tu novia. –dirigiendo una fugaz mirada hacia donde se encontraba la castaña y Sakomizu.

-¿De qué hablas, Pasó algo con Shizuru?

-Sabes, mejor olvídalo…

-¿Qué ocurrió? Por favor Nao, quiero saber.

-Es que… verás, ella empezó a decir cosas embarazosas sobre mi frente a todos y por eso me desconcentré y fallé en un par de escenas, quizá hasta me quiten el papel.

-Eso no puede… es decir, quizá malinterpretaste las cosas Nao, Shizuru no haría…

-¡Lo sabía!, ¿ves? Por eso no quería contarte, te pones de su parte, pero claro quién soy yo en tu vida después de todo.

-No, no es eso Nao, sabes que tú eres lo más importante… claro que creo en ti. Hablaré con Shizuru inmediatamente.

-¡No! Eso lo empeoraría todo, enfrentarla sólo acabaría por ponerme en peor situación, ella tiene el apoyo de Reito y Sakomizu-sama también le muestra mucho aprecio, debo decirlo Kuga, ella es una mujer muy hábil. La verdad, no tengo armas para luchar en su contra, quizá lo mejor sea que renuncie y me marche a los Estados Unidos.

-¡Ni pensarlo! Yo no se cómo pero te ayudaré, te protegeré. Te lo prometo Nao, esa será la prueba de que tú me importas más que nada en el mundo. –Nao volvía a gritar victoria internamente, mientras se abrazaba a ella sintiendo el estremecimiento de la morena al simple contacto suyo.

-Te quiero Kuga. –dicho esto, la pelirroja se separó y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Natsuki estaba en shock y sus funciones cerebrales casi colapsaron ¿sería posible que tuviera una posibilidad con Nao? trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, luego de unos minutos miró hacia donde estaba la castaña y su rostro se ensombreció.

-Oh, ¿Natsuki vino por mi? –mostraba una sonrisa sincera luego de notar su presencia.

La morena en cambio, emitió un gruñido que fue interpretado como un "si" y su semblante ahora era serio.

-Vaya, vaya, entonces creo que estoy demás en este lugar, las dejo a solas chicas. Fujino-san quedamos así, la felicito por lo de hoy, hasta luego Natsuki-san.

-Hasta mañana Sakomizu-sama. –sonreía Shizuru.

La morena no se molestó en responderle al hombre.

-_Ara_, Natsuki no tenía por qué venir a buscarme, pero agradezco que lo hicieras, creo que debemos conversar algunas cosas.

-Si, también pienso que debemos conversar. –la mirada de Natsuki era gélida.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No sucede nada, vamos, cenaremos fuera. –seguía sin entender cómo esa chica que tenía frente a ella podría ser una manipuladora hipócrita.

La cena fue bastante silenciosa, Shizuru pensó que quizá Natsuki se sentía cohibida por los últimos acontecimientos entre ellas, creía que sería poco prudente hacerle algún tipo de comentario embarazoso.

-Natsuki, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar?

-¿Qué lugar? –su tono era serio.

-Es un lugar que descubrí poco después de llegar a Fuuka, me gustaría compartirlo contigo, no está demasiado lejos.

-E-está bien –su expresión se suavizó un poco.

Salieron del restaurante y subieron a la moto, Shizuru se abrazó confiada a la espalda de la morena, la velocidad ya no le molestaba, se sentía segura sabiendo que Natsuki era quien conducía. Quizá no se notaba demasiado pero la chica de ojos verdes estaba siendo más prudente al conducir, respetaba los semáforos y cedía el paso a los transeúntes.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Shizuru llegaron al lugar, era un mirador a un lado del camino, con una espléndida vista al mar. Descendieron de la motocicleta y Shizuru se acercó hasta apoyarse en las barras de seguridad.

-Antes de salir de Kyoto tuve una discusión muy fuerte con mi padre –habló sin despegar la vista del horizonte -me sentía realmente muy enojada, ahora me gustaría no haber dicho algunas cosas, pero no puedes recoger las palabras una vez salen de tus labios.

-Eso… es cierto. –Natsuki suspiraba a la vez que bajaba la cabeza.

-Estar en este lugar, me llena de paz y me ayuda a meditar; acá dejo ir los rencores y la tristeza, porque se que si los llevo conmigo no me dejarán seguir adelante. Espero un día poder arreglar las cosas con él, pero por ahora lo mejor es que siga trabajando para conseguir mi meta.

-Siento mucho lo de tu padre y tú, espero que se puedan arreglar las cosas entre ustedes… Sabes, también discutí con mi madre hace tiempo y no nos hablamos desde ese día, en ocasiones le extraño y me gustaría que esa pelea no hubiese sucedido nunca. –Natsuki caminó hasta quedar a su lado, ahora ambas miraban en la misma dirección, por algunos minutos ninguna habló, sólo se podía escuchar el sonido del agua chocando contra las rocas.

-Desde que vivimos juntas he venido unas cuantas veces a este lugar. –Natsuki frunció el entrecejo, mostraba una expresión algo cómica entre enojada y avergonzada, parecía que iba a decir algo pero Shizuru continuó hablando. –Aún así, nunca en mi vida la había pasado tan bien con alguien y no quisiera perder esto que tenemos por un malentendido tonto… ¿Te parece si olvidamos lo malo y dejamos aquí nuestros rencores?

-Yo…-se contuvo a sí misma, para no decir lo que realmente gritaba su corazón. Quería pedirle una explicación, quería escuchar de sus labios que Nao mentía, pero algo era seguro, tampoco deseaba que se separaran en ese momento eso sería complicar las cosas. –está bien Shizuru, dejemos todo atrás… luego volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-¿A Natsuki le gustaría terminar lo que empezamos ayer en el ascensor? –soltó la chica de Kyoto sin más, en un tono realmente seductor, logró que Natsuki enrojeciera a un nivel nunca antes visto.

-Tu-tu ¡idiota! ¿Tenias que mencionar eso? –Shizuru soltó una carcajada, era algo tan nuevo y raro escucharla reír de aquella manera que resultó contagiosa, ambas terminaron sonrientes mirando el atardecer.

Mientras conducía de regreso, en la mente de Natsuki se libraba una gran batalla, a quién debía creer, a la chica que conocía de toda la vida o a esta extraña que la abrazaba por la espalda, cuyo contacto y compañía le generaban un sentimiento de paz y… ¿felicidad?

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas:** Y Haruka hace su aparición, al igual que Yukino (es que la una sin la otra es como Batman sin Robin, Xena sin Gabrielle, Timmy sin sus padrinos mágicos, aunque eso ya es un trío XD). En fin, pensé que Shizuru necesitaba una rival en su trabajo y de paso Nao necesitaba una secuaz. Así que dos por el precio de una XD

Por cierto, ¿Qué creen que será capaz de hacer Natsuki si se sigue dejando manipular?

Finalmente les cuento que la escena final surgió después otro día de playa XD quería una reconciliación linda pero sin caer en lo cursi con el toque perver de Shizuru, aunque terminó en risas y las chicas contentas, salvo por la maraña mental que tiene Nat en estos momentos. Espero que lo disfrutaran.

* * *

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

Lu: T.T ya dije que lo sentía, en fin, gracias nena por comentar te quiero!

Terere: Jeje bueno no te pierdas otra vez XD

Ailec: Si, a punto de caramelo u.u pero ahí van contra viento y Nao jajaja.

Amane19: u.u pues si, las ganas de patear a Nao están muy presentes.

Mdb: que bueno que te gustara, trato de no tardar mucho pero es lo que tiene escribir sobre la marcha.

Pink_pollita: Nunca comprenden, pero es que también basta estar del otro lado y escuchar a alguien solo hablar de una persona y te nacen las ganas de darle un zape.

Karime-chan: Te imaginé gritando beso, beso, beso frente al PC y me has hecho reír.

Ian.23: Eso de los derechos de autor me tranquiliza, me siento honrada que te guste tanto que hasta lo estés imprimiendo :-)

Gabriella: jajaja si, lo de los regaños es cierto, pero como decía más arriba, cuando nos toca escuchar a otro nos nace la vena asesina XD

Cloudmine01: Ánimo con la universidad, pues si, me parece que se me está pasando la mano con Nao. Reito, mmm me gusta él, de hecho en el anime me parecía ser la versión masculina de Shizuru.

Saludos a todos y mil gracias por comentar, me hacen feliz!


	11. Conociendo a mamá Saeko

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

* * *

**Estrella Roja Entertainment Company**

**Capítulo 11: Conociendo a mamá Saeko.**

Otra semana pasó, Shizuru sobretodo tuvo días bastante pesados, por un lado, en Estrella Roja EC haciéndose cargo de toda la parte musical de la obra, con el agregado de Sakomizu-sama que encomendó a la joven velar por que continuara el buen ambiente en el lugar de trabajo y con Nao en plan de diva no era tarea fácil.

Además, la situación en el apartamento tampoco era de lo más relajada, se sumaban las obligaciones contraídas con Natsuki, quien últimamente debía asistir a importantes cenas y reuniones con sus patrocinantes y no sería bien visto que hiciera apariciones públicas sin su "novia", dichas reuniones se extendían hasta entrada la noche.

También las labores del hogar parecían haberse multiplicado, debía hacer la limpieza del apartamento, llevar la ropa de Natsuki a la tintorería, pagar las cuentas, cocinar, tocar el piano e incluso cuidar a la mascota de Nao. Si, la chica le había encargado a Natsuki el cuidado de una akita blanca llamada Juliet, a quién cangrejos se le ocurriría llamar así a una perra se preguntaba la castaña. Según dijo la pelirroja, su "bebé" (refiriéndose a la perra) no la dejaba concentrarse a la hora de estudiar su papel. Últimamente, la morena delegaba demasiadas actividades que dejaban a la chica de Kyoto realmente agotada.

Ese día, Shizuru había adelantado las labores hogareñas para poder dedicarse con total libertad a su trabajo, el cual llevaba algo atrasado. Tenía todo dispuesto para iniciar cuando apareció en el salón Natsuki a medio vestir.

-Shizuru, ¿dónde está mi traje azul marino? –preguntó la morena.

-Me hiciste llevarlo a la tintorería, estará listo dentro de tres días. –respondía tranquilamente.

-Ya veo -Natsuki dio media vuelta y volvió a su habitación.

Luego de la distracción, la castaña tomó asiento y retornó a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Shizuru, necesito ese traje para hoy ¿podrías llamar a la tintorería y apresurarlos? –hablaba la chica asomada por la puerta de su habitación.

-No, es la mejor tintorería de Fuuka, tienen muchos clientes… y no, ni siquiera por ser la gran Kuga Natsuki harán una excepción, así que busca alguna otra cosa linda que usar. –Habló la castaña sin perder la calma, finalizando la frase con una sonrisa cordial. –Ahora si me lo permites, tengo que trabajar.

-Está bien. –la morena volvía a la habitación.

Pasaron 5 minutos exactos en los que Shizuru, con lápiz y papel en mano, meditaba sobre la nueva pieza que estaba componiendo…

-Shizuru, es que no consigo qué ponerme, segura de que no…

-¡NO! Natsuki, no puedo ir por tu traje –interrumpió, respirando hondo y recuperando inmediatamente la compostura.

-E-entiendo. –con expresión de cachorrito regañado.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar? –suspiraba resignada.

-Oh no no, tranquila no hace falta, tu sigue trabajando no te quiero interrumpir. –Natsuki volvió a entrar a su habitación, tarareando una canción.

-Menos mal, empezaba a creer que si. –susurraba Shizuru mientras volvía a sus hojas.

_10 minutos después…_

-Shizuru...

-¡¿QUE? –la castaña acababa de romper el lápiz que sostenía entre sus dedos. –No se diga más, te ayudaré a buscar qué ponerte, vamos. –Shizuru entró a la habitación, Natsuki algo impresionada la siguió sin decir palabra.

Una vez ahí, la castaña abrió el closet y encontró un traje prácticamente idéntico al azul, sólo que este era negro.

-Con ese no me sentiré cómoda –renegaba la motociclista cual niña pequeña, el tic en el ojo derecho de Shizuru comenzaba a notarse.

Luego de hora y media de búsqueda infructuosa, la morena miró detrás de la puerta y estaba colgado otro traje, lo tomó y se lo puso.

-Vaya, creo que lo encontré, llevaré este. –dijo sonriendo.

-Bien por ti –respondía, con un tono sombrío y lanzándole una mirada que por un instante le heló la sangre.

Shizuru se desplomó exhausta sobre la cama mirando al techo y rogándoles a todos los dioses le concedieran serenidad, paciencia, calma,… porque en ese momento se sentía capaz de asesinar a la sonriente chica de ojos verdes que tenía en frente.

-Perfecto, he quedado muy bien, ¿no te parece Shizuru?... ¿Shizuru? –la aludida se había quedado dormida en la cama de la morena, quien la miraba con una expresión algo apesadumbrada. –Perdóname por hacerte esto –susurró, mientras tomaba una cobija y arropaba a la belleza de Kyoto.

Natsuki salió del apartamento rumbo a casa de Nao, pasaría unos minutos con ella antes de irse a una firma de autógrafos.

ooOoo

No muy lejos de ahí en un lujoso bar, Sakomizu conversaba con una vieja amiga…

-Así que hoy es el gran día. –comentaba el hombre mientras se tomaba de la barbilla, en un gesto pensativo.

-Si mi estimado amigo, hoy conoceré a mi nueva hija o mi nueva enemiga. Todo depende de qué tipo de persona resulte ser. –La mirada de la mujer estaba cubierta por un extraño brillo que no era extraño para Sakomizu.

Sabía perfectamente que Saeko era una mujer muy íntegra y educada a la hora de afrontar cualquier situación, salvo en lo que se refería a su hija. La Kuga mayor era como una fiera salvaje a la hora de proteger a su cachorro, no tenía escrúpulos ni se tocaba el corazón cuando del bienestar de Natsuki se trataba; el hombre temía por el futuro de Shizuru (y de su obra) si no resultaba ser la nuera perfecta.

-Te repito, Fujino-san es una chica extraordinaria, Natsuki está en buenas manos.

-Eso lo veré con mis propios ojos Kaiji-san. –el hombre tragó grueso, luego cambiaron el tema y la charla se extendió unos minutos más.

ooOoo

En casa de Nao...

-¿Cómo es que estás tan segura de que Fujino no seguirá metiéndose conmigo, eh? –la pelirroja miraba fijamente a Natsuki que bajó la mirada para así ocultar la tristeza y vergüenza que sentía.

-Te dije que lo dejaras en mis manos, confía en mí, Shizuru no será molestia para ti. –su voz se quebró un poco.

-Muy bien Kuga, confiaré en ti, mi carrera artística está en tus manos. Pero cambiemos de tema, ahora, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? –La pelirroja se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios pero quedó fría cuando la chica giró el rostro y se puso de pie.

-Es tarde Nao, me voy a mi firma de autógrafos, hablamos luego y quédate tranquila. Ya no te preocupes por Shizuru.

La morena salió de casa de Nao dejándola completamente anonadada. Por un lado, la pelirroja estaba feliz de que su plan estuviese rindiendo frutos y la castaña dejara de ser una amenaza. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los días, Natsuki estaba cada vez más distante con ella.

-_Esto no es lo que yo quería que sucediera. No quiero dañar a Shizuru, pero le hice esa estúpida promesa a Nao. Cada día me siento peor con todo esto, no puedo creer que me encuentre en esta situación. –_pensaba Natsuki mientras iba camino a la firma de autógrafos.

ooOoo

Pasaron cuatro horas desde que Natsuki salió de su apartamento, Shizuru durmió profundamente todo ese tiempo. De pronto, sintió la calidez de otro cuerpo dentro de la cama, el aliento tibio en su rostro y una lengua húmeda en su mejilla.

-_Ara ara_, pensaba que a Natsuki no le gustaban este tipo de cosas –soltaba la castaña, algo sonrojada entre sueños.

En ese instante, Natsuki llegó al apartamento y al entrar en la habitación se encontró con Shizuru aún en su cama y hablando entre sueños.

-Ah, Natsuki es una traviesa. –reía la chica de Kyoto que seguía sin despertar del todo, hasta que Natsuki se aclaró la garganta de forma sonora.

Al abrir los ojos Shizuru se encontró con la escena más insólita que pudiera imaginar, tenía a Juliet sobre ella lamiendo su rostro animadamente mientras Natsuki yacía en el piso tomándose del estómago y llorando de risa.

-_Ara ara_ Juliet es muy apasionada, recibo más cariño de ella que de mi novia –fingiendo desolación, gesto que detuvo en seco el ataque de risa de la morena.

-Pe-pero ¿qué dices? No tengo por qué ser cariñosa contigo, no es parte de nuestro trato.

-Debería, porque ella no es mi tipo, sin ofender Juliet –la akita que reposaba en su regazo bajó las orejas entristecida, Shizuru le acarició el lomo. –lo siento, no eres tu, soy yo, lo nuestro no funcionaría. –aún dirigiéndose a la perra que gimió de tristeza.

-No se, yo las vi muy acarameladas hace un momento. –decía Natsuki bastante divertida con la escena que presenciaba.

-Verás Juliet, a mí me gusta otro tipo de cachorrita –lanzándole una mirada muy sexy a la chica de ojos verde y logrando en ésta una espectacular subida de colores.

Natsuki no tuvo tiempo (ni lucidez mental) para replicar pues Shizuru cayó en cuenta mirando horrorizada su reloj.

-¡No no no! –se levantó de la cama rápidamente –es tardísimo y no adelanté nada del trabajo tendré que hacerlo ahora aunque me tenga que quedar toda la noche.

-Vale, pero primero prepara la cena que muero de hambre.

-Sabes Natsuki, por una vez que la prepares no se acabará el mundo. –contestaba la castaña algo exasperada. Juliet, bajó de la cama junto con Shizuru y se acercó gruñendo a la morena.

–Y encierra a esa bola peluda, no le caigo bien. –habló la chica señalando al animal.

-Por qué será –ironizó la castaña -Vamos Juliet –La perra obedeció, Natsuki juraría que le lanzó una mirada despectiva antes de salir tras la castaña.

Poco después sonó el timbre. Mientras Shizuru encerraba a Juliet en el cuarto de lavado, la morena fue a abrir y para su gran sorpresa…

-¡Madre! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? –a Natsuki casi se le descuelga la mandíbula de la impresión.

-Cierra la boca hija mía, es que acaso no puede una madre visitar a su única hija, su razón de ser, la que trajo al mundo con dolor después de 9 meses de espera y…

-Ya entendí madre… -emitiendo un hondo suspiro -me refiero a qué haces aquí en Japón, pensé que estabas en Nueva York y hasta donde recuerdo no hablamos desde hace mucho…

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que tienes novia y no llamas a tu madre para hacérselo saber y se tiene que enterar por una revista de chismes.

-E…este….bueno, es que… -la chica comenzaba a sudar y no encontraba la forma de explicarle a su inquisitiva madre la situación en la que estaba.

-Natsuki, voy a empezar a trabajar por favor pide algo de cenar. –Shizuru entró al salón sin fijarse en la madre de Natsuki, quien apartó a su hija para poder examinar detenidamente a la castaña.

-Fujino Shizuru supongo. –la castaña sentía como que aquella mujer tenía rayos X, prácticamente la escaneaba con la mirada.

-Eh… si, soy yo y usted es…

-Shizuru ella es Kuga Saeko, mi madre. –Habló por fin Natsuki.

Podría pensarse que las cosas iban a ir tensas, sin embargo, la velada transcurrió mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba. Saeko y Shizuru congeniaron bastante bien ante la mirada nerviosa y sorprendida de Natsuki. Pasada una hora, ya hablaban como conocidas, aunque Saeko no bajaba la guardia Shizuru mostraba su lado más seguro y cordial. Al parecer todas las madres orgullosas hacen lo mismo, buscar la mejor forma de avergonzar a sus hijos. La pesadilla dio inicio para la morena cuando su madre extrajo del bolso un álbum con fotos suyas.

-Nooooooo ¡no puedes mostrar esas fotos en público! –la expresión de Natsuki era de terror mezclada con vergüenza.

Después de perder toda una tarde-noche de trabajo, verla así era recompensa más que suficiente para la castaña, que trataba de controlarse y no morir de ternura mientras veía a una pequeña Natsuki mostrando su sonrisa sin incisivos a los 8 años, su cara llena de pintura imitando a un indígena americano a los 9, su disfraz de vaquera a los 10 y a los 11 con un tradicional _yukata_ toda llena de charco junto a un perrito juguetón.

-Ese día le dije a Natsuki que no se ensuciara para poder tomarle una foto pero se puso a jugar con Duran y terminó así. –suspiraba Saeko mientras se quitaba los lentes para darle un descanso a su vista mientras Shizuru reía disimuladamente. Natsuki se encontraba recostada en un mueble en posición fetal y con un cojín sobre su cabeza.

Luego de ese episodio, Natsuki pidió comida y la cena fue más tranquila. Pasada la una de la madrugada Saeko se levantó y anunció que se retiraba. Aunque la avergonzara frente a Shizuru, para Natsuki fue una sorpresa agradable el volver a estar con su madre. Además, la charla fue cómoda entre ellas y debía admitirlo Shizuru sabía moverse muy bien en cualquier tipo de situación, le transmitió mucha confianza y dejó a Saeko encantada.

-Muy bien chicas, me retiro, espero tengamos más momentos como este mientras me encuentro en la ciudad.

-Estaremos encantadas de repetirlo madre. –decía Natsuki no muy convencida.

-Así es Kuga-san. –secundaba la de los ojos escarlata.

-Oh no, Saeko para ti linda.

-Está bien Saeko-san.

-Que chica más linda y atenta has encontrado Natsuki. –este comentario provocó un ligero rubor en la princesa de hielo.

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido Saeko-san –sonreía sincera la castaña, que abrazó a Natsuki por la espalda y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de esta.

Quizá el vino que acompañó la cena o un inconsciente deseo por dejar convencida a su madre de aquella actuación, Natsuki se giró y depositó un beso en los labios de la castaña. Aunque fuese tan repentino Shizuru se dejó llevar por el movimiento de sus labios, no era para nada como aquel torpe beso de la fiesta lleno de miedo y rabia; nada que ver, este beso era cálido y dulce… Cuando se separaron, se percataron que estaban solas en el salón, Saeko había preferido marcharse silenciosamente antes que interrumpir ese momento. La mujer subió a su taxi satisfecha y feliz por ver el cambio que había dado su hija gracias a esa chica. En parte era verdad, en esas pocas semanas de conocerse, Natsuki había cambiado.

Aún en el apartamento…

-Shizuru yo… -fue silenciada, con un dedo de la castaña en sus labios.

-Shhh no digas nada que lo arruine, me voy a dormir Natsuki.

-E-está bien… que descanses.

La castaña entró a su improvisada habitación con una sensación acogedora inundándole el pecho, no quería caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, pero de algo estaba segura, no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

-Shizuru, ¿será que te estás enamorando? –se dijo a si misma, para luego abrazar la almohada y caer rendida.

_Continuará_…

* * *

**Notas:** Ha pasado el tiempo ¿no? Pero vale, como dije hace tiempo, no abandono este fic. Ya luego me comentarán qué parte les gustó más, lo del lápiz fue una experiencia personal. Por otro lado, se va develando qué planea Natsuki para complacer a Nao, aunque no se, yo no la veo tan convencida. ¿Qué opinan del nuevo personaje? Juliet XD no se me ocurrió otro nombre, ¿alguien se imagina la escena con la akita sobre Shizuru y Natsuki muerta de risa? Y el beso, mmm qué mejor forma de terminar una linda velada, ¿no creen?

* * *

**Agradecimientos: **Primero a **Lucía**, gracias linda por estar conmigo en esta aventura y darme tu opinión, siempre es muy importante para mi. Te quiero.

En esta ocasión no responderé los comentarios uno a uno como suelo hacerlo porque ando con muchas cosas, pero si quiero agradecerles infinitamente a todos los que comentaron el capítulo anterior: **Dragon Hearth, Ailec, amane19, pink_pollita, Ian.23, Karime-chan, mdb, Sheim, Cloudmine01, Ala, Frik-Tabital, GatoCurioso**. Son todos geniales y sus palabras me animan mucho, espero seguir a la altura de sus expectativas, se cuidan mucho. Un beso y hasta la próxima!


	12. Del cielo al infierno y viceversa

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

* * *

**Estrella Roja Entertainment Company**

**Capítulo 12: Del cielo al infierno y viceversa.**

Las semanas siguientes a los acontecimientos de aquella velada; madre, hija y "nuera" se encontraron en varias ocasiones. Quizá el beso de aquella noche no tuvo la importancia que merecía porque debieron repetir los gestos cariñosos frente a la atenta mirada de la Kuga mayor, Natsuki no volvió a mencionar ese asunto y Shizuru no sería la que comenzaría una discusión, en esos momentos menos que nunca, pues su atención estaba completamente enfocada en el trabajo, los días se tornaron tan pesados que era afortunada cuando lograba dormir más de 3 horas seguidas.

Shizuru y Saeko se estaban volviendo realmente cercanas; para la castaña no era necesario recurrir a sus máscaras, realmente disfrutaba de la compañía de aquella mujer tan maternal, cálida y educada. Estaba alegre de poder compartir con ella y mostrarse completamente sincera frente a alguien…bueno casi, la chica de Kyoto sentía un poco de culpa al tener que ocultarle la verdad de su situación con Natsuki.

_Sospecho que Natsuki salió a su padre, físicamente es muy parecida a su madre, pero en carácter es lo opuesto…_

-¿Te pasa algo _Bubuzuke_? –la rubia como siempre era bastante directa con sus preguntas y comentarios. Había adoptado la costumbre de llamar a Shizuru _bubuzuke, _por ser este un plato originario de Kyoto basado en arroz y té, esto último la gran debilidad de la compositora.

-No, no me pasa nada, lo siento Suzushiro-san ¿decías algo? –habló mostrando una sonrisa ensayada pero que reflejaba cansancio.

-Pareces más distraída que de costumbre, deberías dejar de estar haciendo pecaminosidades con Kuga y tendrías que descansar más.

-_Ara ara_, pero no puedo negarme a complacer las peticiones de mi amada Natsuki…_sobretodo si quiere un helado de vainilla a las tres de la madrugada, con lo que odio el helado de vainilla, Natsuki hizo que perdiera todo el sueño al hacerme ir a la tienda a esas horas… _pero creo que Kikukawa-san me comprende mejor, ¿no es cierto? –terminaba la frase con la mejor de sus sonrisas fingidas, últimamente los gritos de la rubia eran lo único que podían mantenerla completamente despierta, por ello no perdía la oportunidad de provocarla.

-¡¿Qué dices? Yukino y yo no… -pero el escandaloso discurso de Haruka era interrumpido por una malhumorada chica de ojos verdes.

-¡Shizuru! te estaba buscando, tengo prácticas esta tarde y no encuentro mi casco de la suerte, ¿sabes dónde puede estar? y ¿por qué no respondes tu celular?

-Mi Natsuki vino hasta acá ¿sólo para preguntar eso?, seguramente es una excusa para verme. Además, la batería de mi celular se gastó, últimamente dura unas pocas horas….por qué será –llevándose un dedo al mentón, la castaña intentaba mantener la calma sobretodo porque Haruka parecía interesada en quedarse a escuchar la conversación.

-Entonces te compraré otro celular, que sólo usarás conmigo, busca mi casco de la suerte, hoy practicaré con algún otro. –ordenaba la morena, quien se daba media vuelta y salía del lugar batiendo el cabello de forma altanera, dejando a Shizuru petrificada y a Haruka algo confusa.

-¿Suzushiro-san tendrá un lápiz que me preste? –preguntó a la rubia que alternaba la mirada entre la silueta de Natsuki que cada vez se alejaba más y la cara impasible de Shizuru que mostraba un ligero temblor en su ojo derecho.

-Si, acá está –entregándole el lápiz, la castaña procedió a romperlo.

-No sabes lo que me relaja hacer eso –luego dejó a Haruka con las dos mitades de lo que un día fue un lápiz y se fue en la dirección opuesta a Natsuki.

ooOoo

Entretanto, en alguna de las oficinas cercanas, un par de mujeres jóvenes sostenían una provechosa conversación, para los intereses de ambas, claro está.

-Pero no te dijo exactamente ¿qué haría? –la chica colocó su taza de té sobre el escritorio.

-Kuga me dijo que Fujino no me causaría más problemas. Sólo me pidió no intervenir, que ella haría las cosas a su manera. –suspiró cansinamente. -me da curiosidad saber cuál es su plan.

-Por lo que me cuentas y ciertos detalles que he notado, creo intuir qué es lo que está haciendo Kuga-san.

-¿Ah si? Ilumíname ¡Oh sabia Yukino-sama! –se burlaba la pelirroja.

-Si, es algo bastante obvio si prestas un mínimo de atención Nao –haciendo caso omiso del sarcasmo. -Creo que podemos llevar las cosas un poco más allá. Ayer mientras almorzaba con Haruka-chan, me comentó que Fujino-san le dijo que tenía en su apartamento dos piezas completamente listas y que por eso no estaba tan agobiada con la obra. Haruka parecía muy impresionada, creo que incluso podría decir que siente… admiración por ella. –Yukino hizo un gesto de desagrado al pronunciar estas palabras, Nao por su parte se limitó a sonreír sarcásticamente.

-Creo entender lo que quieres hacer, pero ¿cómo podríamos hacernos con los manuscritos de Fujino? –preguntaba la pelirroja.

-Ahí nos será útil tu querida y bien entrenada Kuga-san, ¿olvidas que viven juntas?

-Es algo que me gustaría olvidar pero si, tienes toda la razón.

ooOoo

Unas horas más tarde, Sakomizu revisaba un libro cuando se escuchó la puerta de su oficina abrirse, trató de esconderlo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

-Adelante Reito-san, tengo algo muy importante que conversar. –se aclaró la garganta y luego le indicó al hombre más joven que tomase asiento, éste último intuyó que esa conversación no tendría que ver con el trabajo.

-Vine lo más rápido que pude, su secretaria parecía algo misteriosa con respecto al asunto. –Lanzando una mirada disimulada al libro que sostenía su jefe _-¿Sakomizu-sama leyendo "Cómo conquistar a una mujer"? _–pensaba a la vez que experimentó unas ganas incontenibles de reír, impulso que disfrazó con una tos fingida.

Sakomizu tuvo una brusca subida de colores pero respirando profundo, procedió a dejar el libro a un lado de su escritorio y entrelazar las manos mirando fijamente a un cada vez más intrigado Kanzaki, para explicarle la situación.

-Reito-san, necesito pedirte un favor pero debe ser un total secreto. Tengo un pequeño problema… para acercarme a cierta dama y me gustaría que… me dieras algunos consejos dado que usted, al parecer, no tiene ningún problema en el área.

_-Esto definitivamente no era parte de mi contrato en Estrella Roja EC, si esa dama no le hace caso es probable que incluso pierda mi puesto._ –pensaba el moreno, mientras sonreía nerviosamente. –con gusto le ayudaré Sakomizu-sama. _–Creo que estoy firmando mi sentencia._ –volvía a sonreír nerviosamente, mientras estrechaba la mano de su jefe, sellando así el pacto entre ambos.

ooOoo

Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, la princesa de hielo había estado de un humor terrible, estaba frustrada al no poder conseguir que Shizuru abandonara sus obligaciones con Estrella Roja EC. Por otro lado, se sentía un ser miserable y repugnante por estar llevando a cabo aquel plan. Pensó que tardaría mucho menos en conseguir que la castaña quedara mal en sus compromisos y decidiera abandonarlos, pero la mujer parecía incansable.

Había hecho de todo, colocándole mil y un tareas que cumplir, llevándola a interminables reuniones, salidas nocturnas, recargándola de trabajo doméstico, interrumpiéndola a mitad de reuniones,…pero todo era inútil.

-Debería haber una forma más fácil, Shizuru de verdad es increíble. –hablaba en voz alta mientras subía a su moto.

Natsuki continuaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que poco caso le hizo a su manager quien explicaba ciertas remodelaciones que le habían hecho al circuito.

-Kuga-sama ¿entendió todo, necesita que vuelva a explicarle los cambios del circuito? Es realmente importante que entienda todo.

-Déjame en paz Takeda, se lo que hago, no soy ninguna idiota. –arrancó la moto y comenzó la práctica. _–Es una chica realmente espléndida, siempre serena y responsable._ –se sorprendió pensando en la castaña cuando algo más llamó su atención. –¡Eh! ¡Esa curva no estaba ahí! –pero fue tarde para reaccionar, la morena siguió de largo y terminó estrellándose contra la barrera de seguridad a medio construir. Lo siguiente que escuchó fueron los gritos del equipo y el sonido de una ambulancia.

ooOoo

Era un poco más tarde de lo habitual, Shizuru llegaba a casa con la firme idea de mandar a Natsuki y su pacto al demonio. Estaba harta de ser su esclava y el cansancio comenzaba a afectar su trabajo, sin mencionar su oído pues no quería seguir contando con los gritos de Haruka para mantenerse despierta.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y se dirigió a paso firme hasta la habitación de la morena, mientras Juliet meneaba la cola y daba saltitos de emoción para recibir al único ser humano que se encargaba de cuidarla.

Pero justo cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta, sonó el teléfono.

_-Buenas tardes, ¿habla Fujino-san?_-se escuchaba la voz de una mujer.

-Si, ¿qué desea?

De repente el rostro de la chica palideció y sólo alcanzó a decir _"voy para allá", _saliendo a toda prisa. Durante todo el camino al hospital y con el corazón latiéndole a mil, repetía como un mantra _"por favor que esté bien"_ no podía imaginarse perderla, no quería, no podía perderla.

_Tienes que estar bien Natsuki, no puedes dejarme sola, tienes que saber que yo, que yo… te quiero._

Una vez en la recepción del hospital, luego de dar sus datos, fue recibida por un joven médico quien le explicó la condición de la chica. Para alivio de Shizuru, Natsuki sólo sufrió un par de contusiones y un hombro dislocado que la mantendría fuera de las competencias al menos tres semanas.

-Deberá mantener reposo, es una herida menor, pero dolorosa. –explicaba el hombre.

Después de atender al médico, sus indicaciones y de rechazar cortésmente su invitación a salir, la chica de Kyoto se dirigió hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Natsuki. Ahí estaba, la morena recostada en esa cama, su cuerpo inerte, su expresión era serena (muy raro en ella) quiso acercarse, tomarle de la mano y verla despertar, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Verla así, despertó en Shizuru un sentimiento muy cálido, eran unas enormes ganas de proteger a esa chica. Hacía un rato sintió un miedo terrible, casi como si la vida se le escapase y no podía pensar en nada que no fuera estar con Nastuki, quedarse a su lado para siempre.

No podía abandonarla, no ahora que sabía que irremediablemente se había enamorado de esa mujer.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas:** Holaaaaaa, ¿hay alguien aquí? Espero que alguno siga leyendo. Siento mucho el retraso, pero si les contara todas las cosas que me han pasado estos meses no acabo hoy.

Sigo este fic, no lo abandono, tranquilos, lo que KaoriD promete lo cumple. Este fic está pensado y repensado, tengo cada capítulo organizado y se lo que pasará en cada uno, el detalle es que debo redactar, corregir y definir ciertas situaciones. Espero sus opiniones y gracias por la paciencia. Lu como siempre, gracias por ser la primera en darme su opinión.

En fin, revisemos un poco los acontecimientos de este capítulo. Ya sabemos cuál era el plan de Natsuki para sacar del camino a Shizuru y así complacer a Nao…#yoconfieso que aunque soy quien escribe, me dan ganas de zapear a Natsuki. En fin, otro paso importante es que ya una de las dos aceptó sus sentimientos. Si, la parte racional de Shizuru se fue al demonio o es algo masoquista XD

Mil gracias a todos y todas por sus comentarios me alegran muchísimo y animan a seguir.

* * *

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

Ailec: Si, estoy segura de que Saeko será una buena aliada de Shizuru, aunque también ella tendrá ciertas cosas en qué pensar.

KugaFujino: Jeje si, aún me pregunto qué le vio Natsuki a Nao (y eso que yo lo decidí así XD)

Cloudmine01: muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, lo del perro morí de risa escribiéndolo.

Pink_pollita: O.o ¿en serio has besado a alguien que duerme contigo entre sueños? A mi sólo me ha pasado el despertar mordiendo la almohada, aunque nunca recordé qué soñaba XDDD

Frik-Tabital: Gracias por comentar :)

Karime-chan: Traté de no tardar, pero son cosas que pasan, pero abandonarlo nunca.

Ian.23: Cierto, ahora sólo falta la cabezota de Natsuki.

GatoCurioso: jaja me hizo gracia eso de contentar al pueblo, yo también quiero escribir más acción entre estas dos, pero tiempo al tiempo.

Ala: Siento la espera, espero que te guste la continuación, gracias por estar pendiente.

Okisawa Hinari: me alegra hacerles reír es la intención principal y lo que más me llena al escribir este fic.

Kutt: gracias, espero que me comentes luego qué te parecieron mis otras historias. Están digamos variadas en los géneros. Aunque creo que la comedia romántica empieza a ser mi favorito.

Bahamuth: Yo también le hablo a mi perra jeje, gracias, un abrazo.

Garrita salvatrucha: No, no abandono. Me alegra que te guste mi historia.

Vianka: Gracias por tu comentario, trato de meterle un poco de todo, aunque se venga un poco más de drama por ahí.

Skadi: Tranqui, como dije antes, no abandono este fic.


	13. Quien miente es el ladrón

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

* * *

**Estrella Roja Entertainment Company**

**Capítulo 13: Quien miente, es el ladrón.**

Mientras veía a la morena, unas ganas inmensas de darle un beso se apoderaron de ella. Quería al menos rozar sus labios, necesitaba saber lo que se sentiría ahora que estaba segura de que amaba a esa chica. Estaba suficientemente cerca, tanto que podía sentir la cálida y pausada respiración de Natsuki, habría sido tan fácil en ese momento. Pero algo la detuvo, ese sentimiento que nos indica cuando estamos a punto de hacer algo que no está bien.

En ese instante, la castaña notó que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, alcanzó a separarse de la cama y acto seguido la puerta se abrió de forma brusca. Era Nao, que apartándola de un empujón se sentó al lado de Natsuki, mientras le tomaba la mano y adoptaba una pose exageradamente afligida. Todo esto produjo en Shizuru una rabia nunca antes experimentada, la garganta se le secó y sentía un sabor amargo recorrer desde el paladar, lengua, garganta y bajaba hasta su estómago creándole una sensación de ardor.

Lentamente la morena abrió los ojos, estaba aún desorientada, pero cuando notó el amarre de su mano con la de Nao, reaccionó instintivamente retirando inmediatamente la suya, este gesto dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña. Trató de levantarse pero el dolor en su hombro izquierdo le hizo abandonar la idea.

-¿Qué pasó, dónde estoy? –preguntaba.

-¡Oh no! Ha perdido la memoria, no sabe que le pasó, hay que llamar al medico –Nao sobreactuaba cada palabra, Natsuki y Shizuru la miraban con cara de cierto fastidio, sobretodo la castaña, quien no se preocupó por disimular.

Mientras ella se dedicaba a gritar pidiendo a una enfermera, doctor o cualquier otro ser humano que trabajara en ese hospital. Shizuru se acercó, sentándose en la cama y hablándole suavemente a la morena.

-Natsuki, ¿se encuentra bien? No sabes lo que me preocupé –lo dijo en un tono dulce y con una mirada de llena de preocupación pero también de alivio.

La belleza de ojos verdes no pudo más que sonrojarse y toser un poco, para luego girar el rostro fingiendo molestia, era lo que Shizuru conocía como el típico gesto de la princesa de hielo.

-Eh… Si, estoy bien. –dijo casi en un susurro.

-Natsuki tuvo mucha suerte de que los neumáticos de la barrera amortiguaran el golpe, pudo ser mucho peor.

-¿Peor que quedarse lisiada? ¿Y no volver a competir? –hablaba Nao.

-¡¿QUÉ? –gritó Natsuki.

-No estás lisiada, han sido daños menores –se apresuró a explicar la castaña, lanzándole una fiera mirada a Nao -claro que Natsuki podrá volverá a competir, sólo tendrá que guardar reposo algunas semanas –calmándola.

-Todo esto ha sido tu culpa Shizuru –la aludida se quedó fría al escuchar tal acusación. –_Sino hubiera estado pensando en ti… _De haber tenido mi casco de la suerte, esto no me habría pasado. –Shizuru la miró incrédula.

-¿Natsuki sabe lo absurda que es esa acusación? –respondió ofendida la castaña.

-No, no lo se. –respondió sin mirarla. Nao tenía expresión triunfante.

-Si Natsuki asume esa actitud tan inmadura, creo que mejor me retiro hasta que se le pase el enojo. -la castaña no lo pensó dos veces y aguantándose las ganas de llorar, usó una de sus sonrisas falsas y salió de la habitación.

La morena quiso detenerla pero, como siempre, su orgullo fue mayor. Sabía de sobra que la culpa del accidente había sido únicamente suya por no atender a las explicaciones de Takeda y estar distraída. Por supuesto, Nao no perdió la oportunidad para intentar despotricar contra la castaña, pero también fue despedida por la chica alegando que se sentía muy débil. Así que la pelirroja tuvo que salir de la habitación de muy mal humor.

ooOoo

Reito estaba en la oficina junto a Sakomizu, habían convertido el lugar en un escenario para la "cita perfecta". El más joven mostraba a su jefe lo que denominaban "el arte de la seducción". El moreno explicaba ciertos trucos que debía seguir para no caer en esos típicos errores que hacen que las mujeres salgan huyendo después de la primera cita.

- Cielos, no sabía que tener una primera cita fuese tan complicado. –dijo el hombre a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre uno de los muebles.

- _Y yo no sabía que enseñarle fuese tan complicado_ -pensaba -No es tan difícil, lo ha hecho muy bien, sólo no olvide lo que practicamos y todo estará bajo control _necesitará un milagro y yo un nuevo trabajo._ –Reito se sentaba un tanto desanimado.

-Muy bien, si un galán como tu lo dice, me dejas más tranquilo. –sonreía el todopoderoso Sakomizu.

Reito usaba una de sus tantas sonrisas falsas, tal y como lo hacía cierta castaña de ojos carmesí.

- Que mal que Kuga-san cancelara su cita por lo del accidente de Natsuki-san. –dijo el moreno.

-Si, pero la comprendo, es una madre ejemplar. Suerte que la joven Kuga sólo nos diera un susto. Pronto estará dando guerra nuevamente.

–Es cierto, Saeko adora a su hija y Natsuki a ella, aunque no lo parezca… _espero que Natsuki no se entere de lo que hago o querrá asesinarme _–pensó, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata. -Ah, casi lo olvidaba, esta parte es muy importante al momento de la despedida. ¡Nunca! diga lo bien que la pasaron. Tampoco vaya a llamarla a los cinco minutos después de despedirse, debe darle su espacio y no parecer desesperado… _aunque claramente lo está, pobre Kuga-san. _

- ¡Oki doki! –respondió Sakomizu mostrando los pulgares hacia arriba.

-_Oh por Dios, está perdido_ –el moreno reía de una forma que parecía más bien que lloraba.

ooOoo

Cuando en el hospital dieron el visto bueno, Natsuki fue llevada a su apartamento por Takeda y el equipo médico que los patrocinantes (los más interesados en la recuperación de la chica) enviaron. La corredora tendría tiempo suficiente para descansar y pensar mucho sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Al entrar en el apartamento, encontró a Shizuru leyendo un libro con Juliet tendida bajo sus pies, al parecer la chica de Kyoto usaba al akita a modo de bolsa caliente dado el frío que comenzaba a inundar el ambiente. Natsuki al verla quiso disculparse, pero una vez más las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta.

-Hola Shizuru –saludaba tímidamente.

-Hola, Saeko-san llamó dice vendrá esta noche a ver cómo estás. –respondió escueta.

-Eh, está bien. –sentándose junto a la castaña, compartiendo el silencio.

Y los días pasaron, Natsuki como era de esperarse se volvió completamente dependiente de Shizuru para que la ayudara en todo lo que necesitaba. Por suerte, la castaña ya había adelantado suficientemente su trabajo como para poder dedicar la mayor parte de su atención a la morena.

Un sábado por la mañana sonó el timbre y Juliet como si presintiera algo, en lugar de correr hacia la puerta como solía hacerlo, fue a esconderse bajo la silla donde estaba sentada la castaña que se encontraba haciendo algunas correcciones a sus partituras.

-_Ara ara_, Juliet ¿está asustada por algo? –decía sonriente la chica, mirando como el animal mantenía la cola entre las patas.

Al segundo timbrazo la castaña se levantó perezosa, haciendo a un lado a la akita e ignorando las protestas de la misma. Luego se arrepentiría, al ver la melena pelirroja y la sonrisa gatuna que tanto detestaba.

-_ Juliet tiene un detector de brujas, la próxima vez le prestaré más atención_. –pensó la castaña.

-¿Dónde está mi bebé? –preguntó, con la voz más melosa que pudo. Luego corrió, sin esperar respuesta, hasta donde se encontraba Juliet que al verla también corrió pero a esconderse bajo el piano con sus patas delanteras tapándose el rostro.

Shizuru no sabía si reír por la escena que estaba presenciando o sentir pena por la pobre Juliet.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? –la morena salía de su habitación desperezándose, ya se había acostumbrado al cabestrillo y podía servirse café ella solita (no así todas las demás labores que recaían en la castaña) –Nao, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó entre sorprendida y emocionada.

-Hola Kuga, estaba pasando por aquí y quise venir a visitar a mi bebé –refiriéndose a Juliet quien ahora le lanzaba la misma mirada de desconfianza que la castaña. –quisiera sacarla a pasear. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras Kuga? El aire fresco te hará bien.

-Este…yo…

-Perfecto, ve a lavarte la cara y tú –hablándole a Shizuru -¿puedes ponerle el collar a Juliet? Es que acabo de arreglarme las uñas.

La castaña estuvo a punto de decirle algunas cosas a la pelirroja, sin embargo, viendo el rostro emocionado de Natsuki una repentina tristeza se apoderó de ella, sumado a las súplicas en forma de gemidos que daba la pobre Juliet. Shizuru no tuvo más remedio que ir a colocarle el collar y el paseador al akita, para así evitar quedarse ahí presenciando lo animada que se mostraba la morena por la visita inesperada.

Pocos minutos después que se marcharan (Nao tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para lograr que el animal le obedeciera) sonó el celular de Shizuru.

-Diga –contestaba de no muy buena gana.

-_¿Shizuru-san?_-una voz masculina se escuchaba al otro lado.

-Ah, Reito-san. ¿Sucede algo, a qué debo tu llamada?

-_Veras es que yo… ¿quería saber si has planeado hacer algo hoy? Seguramente si, pero me gustaría poder pasar unos minutos a verte, ¿será posible?_ –el hombre intentaba no sonar demasiado ansioso.

-_Ara ara_, Reito-san es mi jefe, puede disponer de mi tiempo si así lo requiere.

-_Shizuru-san es mi mejor empleada, aún así hoy es tu día libre, no suelo ser un jefe tirano. Mi llamada no es por razones laborales, quizá me expresé mal._ –dijo en un tono algo apenado que produjo un poco de culpa en la chica.

-Lo siento, si gustas podemos vernos en el café del otro día en una hora _después de todo me hará bien salir. _-Pensó al final.

-_¿De verdad Shizuru-san no tiene planes para hoy? _–preguntaba sorprendido.

-¿_Ara_, por qué habría de tener planes? –algo desconcertada.

-_Oh, ya veo. Te lo diré después. Nos vemos en una hora Shizuru-san. _–luego cortó la llamada.

-Hoy ciertamente es un día bastante extraño. –dijo en voz alta la belleza de Kyoto, luego se encaminó al cuarto de baño.

ooOoo

A pesar de ser sábado, es bien conocido el espíritu trabajador de los japoneses que ni los fines de semana paran, Haruka se encontraba siguiendo las indicaciones de Shizuru dándole algunos toques a la escenografía y supervisando el sonido. Estaban a apenas seis semanas del gran estreno de la obra y todo debía ser perfecto.

- Haruka-chan, no deberías estar haciendo todo esto, es trabajo de Fujino-san –decía con su vocecita.

-Sino lo hago yo, no quedará perfecto. Además, _bubuzuke_ me confió esta labor. –Yukino puso los ojos en blanco, realmente le fastidiaba escuchar a SU Haruka hablar de la castaña con tal veneración.

-Bien, esto ya quedó bien. Llamaré mañana a _bubuzuke _para avisarle que…

-¡Basta! no quiero escuchar nada más de_ Fujino…_ trabajo.

-Yukino… está bien, te invito a comer –dijo finalmente la rubia.

-Te prometo Haruka-chan que pronto tendrás el lugar que mereces, estarás por encima de Fujino. –dijo la chica que sonrió tiernamente al mirar a la rubia.

-¿Eh, a qué te refieres con eso Yukino?

-A nada en especial, sólo que si te sigues esforzando así, seguramente pronto reconocerán tu esfuerzo.

-Eso espero yo también, aunque trabajar para Fujino no está tan mal, es una digna rival.

La chica de los lentes extraños tuvo que contener la rabia y en cambio mostrar una cándida sonrisa a su amada Haruka.

–Bien, quiero comer Sushi, conozco un buen lugar. –dijo cuando dejó de morderse la lengua.

-Que "truculento" suena.

-Se dice suculento Haruka-chan.

ooOoo

Nao y compañía caminaban por el parque. Juliet estaba comportándose medianamente sociable con la pelirroja, para extrañeza de la morena. Quizá sería por las palabras que susurró Shizuru a su oído mientras le colocaba el collar. _"Perdóname que te deje ir con esa bruja, pero confío en que cuidarás de Natsuki y no dejarás que se meta en problemas"_.

-Y bien Kuga, ¿cómo llevas lo de tu hombro? –preguntaba la pelirroja mientras que se sentaba en una banca, sin soltar el paseador de la akita.

_-_Pues, ya me siento casi recuperada, pero por precaución aún debo utilizar esta cosa –refiriéndose al cabestrillo. –el médico me dijo que…

-¿Y cómo vas con el plan para sacar a Fujino de mi camino? –interrumpiendo a la morena.

-Este yo… -bajando la mirada –_así que por eso querías salir conmigo_ –pensó tristemente. –sigo con mi plan, mantengo ocupada a Shizuru y así ella no te molesta.

-¡Kuga, la quiero fuera de mi camino! –dijo algo exaltada, lo que sobresaltó a la morena y puso en alerta a Juliet.

-No creo que eso sea necesario, Shizuru tiene derecho de estar ahí, hace un gran trabajo.

-No puedo creer que te escuche decir eso Kuga. Ya veo que tu lealtad ha cambiado y te importa más ella, lo entiendo, es que ella es tu novia y yo sólo la amiga.

-¡Ella no es más importante para mi que tu! –algo exasperada.

-Volvemos a lo mismo Kuga, necesito saber que no es así.

-Entonces ¿qué diablos quieres que haga? –ya de mal humor.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Fujino es un obstáculo para mí. Mientras ella siga ocupando esa posición privilegiada en el proyecto no permitirá que yo surja como actriz. Pero creo que me has malinterpretado, no es necesario que ella salga de Estrella Roja EC.

-¿Ves? Eso suena más razonable de tu parte. –decía aliviada la morena.

-Con que pierda la confianza de Sakomizu-sama y Reito-san, será suficiente. Mira, se que la chica tiene lista un par de partituras muy importantes, lo anduvo presumiendo por los pasillos. Por eso anda tan relajada y claro, con eso tiene muy contentos a los jefes. Si esas partituras desaparecieran…

-¿Quieres que yo robe esas partituras? –preguntó sorprendida la morena.

-Robar es una palabra muy fuerte Kuga, puedes entregármelas, y yo las guardaré hasta que falte muy poco para la premier. Luego aparecerán por ahí, no pasará nada pero la chica quedará como irresponsable. No la echarán, pero ya no tendrá el mismo estatus que ahora.

-Entiendo, no lo se Nao, no me parece…

Entonces, algo pasó con Juliet. La akita levantó la cabeza y de repente arrancó a correr, tirando consigo de Nao quien aún sostenía el paseador. La chica fue arrastrada con mucha facilidad por el animal que corría sin descanso por el pasto, los charcos, entre las personas que se apartaban a su paso, por la arena de los juegos infantiles, destrozando los montículos de hojas secas,... Siguiéndolas de cerca iba Natsuki, quien le gritaba a Nao que se soltara, pero ésta parecía no escuchar. Claro, dado los gritos que pegaba la pelirroja, qué podría escuchar.

En un momento abandonaron el parque y cruzaron la calle, milagrosamente el semáforo indicaba el paso de peatones, así recorrieron unos cuantos metros más, hasta que Juliet se detuvo en seco, provocando que por el impulso Nao chocara contra unos cartones y papeles apilados en una esquina, seguramente esperaban ahí para su reciclaje.

Minutos después apareció Natsuki y rápidamente ayudó a Nao a ponerse de pie, ésta era un completo desastre totalmente sucia, llena de ramas, charco, tenía raspones y escupía un poco de arena. La morena tuvo que servirle de apoyo porque la chica no se estabilizaba, si fuese una caricatura seguramente se habrían visto los pajaritos volando alrededor de la cabeza de Nao.

-¿Natsuki? ¿Juliet? –se escuchó una voz femenina con un suave acento de Kyoto.

-¿Nao-san? –habló el hombre que se acercaba a ellas.

-_Oh por Dios, esto no puede estar pasando_. –pensó Nao, con muchas ganas de abrir un hoyo en el pavimento y meterse en él.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas:** Juliet me cae muy bien XD es todo lo que diré de este capítulo, espero que ustedes comenten y me digan qué les pareció.

Y bien, como prometí en mi otro fic, me dedicaré a terminar esta historia. El siguiente capítulo lo tendrán muy pronto, ya está escrito y en fase de revisión.

* * *

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

GatoCurioso: En realidad durante los días de cuidarla Natsuki andaba más insoportable, pero pronto irá abriendo los ojos. Gracias, me alegra mucho que mi historia te guste.

Ailec: Hay gente que necesita un poco más para darse cuenta de las cosas. Natsuki es una de ellas XD ya pronto tendrá su "empujoncito". Gracias por comentar.

Garrita salvatrucha: Hoy tampoco te engañan los ojos XD es la continuación. Gracias por seguir esta historia.

Amane19: Nop no me olvido XD Gracias por seguir esta historia también.

Fierainquieta: Gracias por tu comentario, si, como dije antes, Natsuki es un poco "lenta" y Shizuru pues XD la quiere mucho.

Skadi: Jajaja me hizo reir eso de "a medias y sin zapatos". No, no abandono las historias, sólo que me persigue la ley de Murphy y a veces no puedo actualizar tan rápido. Gracias por seguir esta historia.

Vianka: Si quedó muy corto el capítulo anterior, lo admito. No me había fijado hasta después. Pero bueno ya quedó así XD gracias por comentar.

Okisawa Hinari: Gracias por tu comentario, y si, ese accidente era como lo que faltaba para que la castaña aceptara lo que siente.

Ian.23: hola! Que bueno leerte, gracias por tus comentarios :)

Sumika Himemiya: Natsuki tendrá que entrar en razón pronto, no creo que quiera dañar a Shizuru. Gracias por tu comentario.

Carla Hanazono: Muchísimas gracias, tu comentario me ha llegado. De verdad me alegra cuando logro transmitir lo que deseo al escribir, que la gente de verdad sienta la tristeza, la rabia, se divierta, ría, … es mi mayor recompensa.

Karime-chan: Es cierto, no quise tomarme mucho tiempo con la parte del accidente, para no caer en más drama. Eso vendrá más adelante, por ahora me gusta más el tono de comedia en los capítulos XD Gracias por comentar.


	14. A veces ella me quiere

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

* * *

**Estrella Roja Entertainment Company**

**Capítulo 14: A veces ella me quiere.**

Juliet las había llevado hasta las puertas del café donde se encontraban conversando Reito y Shizuru. Nao estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, por su parte Natsuki se sorprendió mucho de ver a la castaña y al moreno juntos en aquel lugar. Entretanto, Juliet al ver a Shizuru meneaba la cola y daba saltitos emocionada, la castaña se acercó a rascarle las orejas, mientras, Reito ayudaba a Natsuki a sostener a la pelirroja.

-_Ara ara_, creo que Yuuki-san tendrá que volverse a hacer las uñas. –tratando de no reír en su cara. Nao le devolvió una mirada llena de odio.

-¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí y qué le pasó a Nao-san? –preguntó el hombre.

-Si te lo contara no lo creerías –contestó Natsuki mirando severamente a Juliet quien agachó las orejas. – ¿y ustedes qué hacen aquí?

-Convencí a Shizuru-san de compartir un rato de su cumpleaños conmigo. –Habló el moreno.

-¿Su qué? –la mandíbula de la morena casi se descuelga de la impresión.

-Natsuki-san es terrible, no sólo no recuerda el cumpleaños de su novia, sino que sale con otra.-dijo en tono de broma, pero nadie rió. -Entonces, como acabo de comprobar que no tenían nada preparado, me tomo el atrevimiento de invitar a Shizuru-san a ese recital que tanto quería ver aquel día que nos encontramos afuera del teatro.

Ahora si, la morena estaba furiosa y a la vez apenada pues recordó que Shizuru no pudo ver ese recital por su culpa. Se sintió muy tonta porque no sabía nada del cumpleaños de la chica, quizá debió preguntarle antes.

-Sabes, yo aún no me siento tan bien. –se le ocurrió argumentar a Natsuki en un tono casi infantil y mirando a la castaña de forma suplicante.

-Yo te veo bastante recuperada, incluso corriste hasta acá. –respondió Reito. La morena enrojeció de rabia.

-Natsuki estará bien y podrá valerse por si misma hasta que vuelva, es más, si quiere podrá hacerle compañía a Nao-san que obviamente necesita un baño y algunas curitas... _si las miradas mataran_. -pensando en referencia a Nao.

-Exacto –dijo el hombre, con una risita pues hasta ahora notó el estado en que había quedado su amiga. -Shizuru-san, eso quiere decir que aceptas venir conmigo.

-Te repito Kanzaki que Shizuru se queda conmigo… –decía la morena, que intentó tomar el brazo de la castaña, pero esta se apartó delicadamente.

-Si, acepto la invitación de Reito-san. –dijo sonriente, pues de verdad deseaba asistir a ese recital y la cara de incredulidad de la morena no tenía precio.

La pelirroja no podía ocultar su ira, las dos personas que más le interesaban estaban prácticamente ignorándola por estar compitiendo entre ellos por Fujino.

Luego que Nao asegurara no necesitar pasar por el hospital, fue dejada en su casa por el moreno, ya habían sido demasiadas humillaciones en un día para ella. Natsuki, Juliet y Shizuru se despidieron, hasta más tarde en el caso de la castaña que quedó con Reito en que este la pasaría buscando, las tres caminaron hasta el apartamento que compartían.

Una vez entraron, habló la morena.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños? –preguntó algo dolida.

- _Ara ara_, ¿a Natsuki le interesaba saberlo? –irónica.

-Idiota, claro que me habría gustado saberlo. –dijo sonrojándose un poco, esto hizo bajar la guardia a la castaña.

-La verdad es que sino fuera por Reito-san, ni yo misma lo recordaría. –respondió sincera –hasta que llegué a la cafetería no había notado qué día era hoy, he andado muy ocupada últimamente como para fijarme en el calendario.

-Di mejor que por estar cuidando de mí –sintió culpa.

Shizuru suspiró.

-Hay veces que desearía golpear a Natsuki muy fuerte, pero no es una carga para mí cuidarla, no me molesta hacerlo. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a darle un baño a Juliet y luego a arreglarme para salir con Reito-san.

La chica tomó al akita por el collar y se la llevó. Natsuki quedó sentada en la sala, sin saber qué hacer con todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Tenía ganas de decirle a Shizuru que no saliera con Reito, que en cambio ella la invitaba a cualquier lugar que ella eligiera. Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

- Feliz cumpleaños Shizuru –dijo, tan bajo que la castaña no pudo oírla.

ooOoo

Sakomizu entendía que era un camino sin retorno, debía mantenerse firme ahora que había asumido un reto de tal magnitud. Durante sus años de vida, había sobrevivido a un par de desastres naturales, soportó la dura crisis y la recesión económica, levantó de las cenizas el negocio familiar que su padre dejó en la completa banca rota, se enfrentó a empresarios inescrupulosos capaces de vender a su propia madre por ganar dinero, viajó y recorrió un largo camino en busca de la paz y elevación espiritual.

Sin embargo, ninguna de esas experiencias le servían para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba. En esos momentos, se encontraba infundiéndose valor y aceptando ese destino que casi todo hombre debe cumplir tarde o temprano… intentar descifrar el segundo gran misterio de la vida… la mujer.

Cuando Saeko llegó a aquel lujoso restaurante, notó que el ambiente estaba extrañamente romántico. Las luces estaban bajas, Sakomizu la esperaba en un área VIP sin ningún otro comensal cerca. La mesa tenía un par de velas que un mesero se apresuró a encender nada más acercarse ella, junto, estaba enfriándose una botella de champagne. Además, Sakomizu estaba muy bien arreglado y perfumado para ser sólo una cena de negocios.

El jefe todopoderoso de Estrella Roja EC, se ponía de pie para dar la bienvenida a la dama y luego sostener la silla para que ésta se sentara. Así daba inicio la velada para esta pareja de viejos amigos.

ooOoo

Ahora, Reito se encontraba en una situación un tanto parecida a la de su jefe, con la diferencia de que se suponía él tenía un doctorado en reconocimiento y conquista del género femenino. Aún así, estaba resultándole bastante más complicado controlar su nerviosismo. Con semejante chica enfrente es difícil pensar con claridad o intentar seguir un manual de acción, pues sabe que ella es completamente diferente a todo lo que antes había conocido.

Estaba a punto de entrar al teatro con Shizuru, que lucía bellísima, tomada de su brazo. En momento, la castaña recordaba la cara y palabras de Natsuki cuando la vio arreglada.

_-¿Saldrás así? –_decía incrédula Natsuki, que admiraba a la chica de Kyoto, era realmente era un espectáculo de mujer.

_-Ara, ¿Natsuki piensa que estoy mal arreglada? –_dijo, fingiendo consternación.

_-¡No! Si estás… preciosa, pero saldrás con… Kanzaki -su cara era de triste amargura._

-¿En qué piensa Shizuru-san? –preguntó el hombre que notó algo ausente a la chica que volvió bruscamente a la realidad.

-En que es el primer cumpleaños que paso fuera de casa y lejos de mi familia. En realidad, si lo pienso bien, este año es el primero en muchas cosas.

-Nada de nostalgias, hoy es tu día y me encargaré de hacerlo especial ¿vamos? –señalando la entrada del teatro, la chica asintió. –_yo haré que te olvides de ella_.

En el teatro, Shizuru y Reito tomaron asiento, eran una pareja hermosa que llamaba mucho la atención.

ooOoo

Natsuki en tanto, se encontraba en el apartamento con Juliet echada frente a ella.

-Me gustaría saber qué están haciendo. Estaba tan hermosa y se arregló así para él, ¡me hierve la sangre de recordarlo! –Juliet ladeó un poco la cabeza. -No me veas así, no podía amarrarla –hablándole a la perra que la miraba de forma acusadora… o al menos eso le parecía a la morena.

Juliet ladró con fuerza.

- ¿Y qué esperas que haga? No puedo salir corriendo a buscarla, quizá estén muy divertidos ahora e incluso pasen la noche juntos. –Sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago de sólo pensar en eso.

La akita ladró un par de veces con más fuerza y se acercó amenazante a la morena. Esta se replegó en el sofá.

-¡Está bien! Sólo porque me obligas –algo intimidada, luego tomó su chaqueta y pidió un taxi, pues con el brazo en cabestrillo no podía conducir.

Pasada hora y media, el recital llegaba a su fin y la gente comenzaba a salir. Reito y Shizuru, iban emocionados comentando el magnífico espectáculo que acababan de presenciar.

Cuando caminaban por la calle el celular de Reito comenzó a sonar, después de disculparse con Shizuru se alejó un poco para contestar.

-Sakomizu-sama, ¿qué ocurre?

_-He hecho todo lo que practicamos, creo que todo va bien, pero ahora ella quiere bailar y yo… no puedo, ¡no se bailar!_

-_No puede ser…_ está bien, diga que tiene una molestia en el tobillo, con eso dejaremos lo del baile para una nueva clase y lo pondrá en práctica para una nueva cita.

-_Muchas gracias muchacho, no olvidaré esto que haces por mi._

-_No puedo creer que no haya sido un desastre, los milagros existen._ No hay de qué, confiaba ciegamente en que todo saldría perfecto. –reía nervioso. – _A veces me sorprendo de mi mismo_-pensó.

Mientras Reito intentaba terminar con esa llamada, Shizuru miraba con atención un aparador. Entonces sintió que la tomaban del brazo y la halaban fuertemente, arrastrándola hasta un callejón cercano. Cuando la castaña reaccionó intentó forcejear, pero desistió al notar quién era la persona que la estaba agarrando.

-¿Natsuki, qué estás haciendo? –mirándola incrédula.

-Yo… pues… no tengo idea, pero aún le quedan un par de horas a tu cumpleaños, quiero pasarlas contigo. –dijo con esa expresión de cachorro abandonado.

-Pero ¿y Reito? quedamos en ir a cenar.

-Al diablo Kanzaki, tú vienes conmigo y punto –dijo firmemente.

Ahora la morena la tomó de la mano y salieron por otra calle, llamó un taxi y ambas subieron a él.

-_Ara ara_, Natsuki puede explicarme ¿qué la impulsó a realizar este secuestro _express_ a mi persona?

La gran Kuga Natsuki múltiple campeona nacional de motocross, cerró los ojos por un momento reflexionando su respuesta...

-Juliet es muy convincente. –dijo al final. Shizuru la miró extrañada pero no preguntó más.

Al descender del vehículo, fueron caminando por una avenida poco concurrida, era un paseo muy romántico tenían el mar a un costado y las luces de la bahía eran todo un espectáculo. Entonces, la morena se detuvo y le entregó una pequeña cajita que por la prisa no estaba envuelta.

- Feliz cumpleaños Shizuru.

-Natsuki no debiste…

-No pude comprarte nada por ser ya tarde, pero creo que esto es algo especial y quiero que lo tengas.

Al abrirlo, era una pequeña medalla dorada. Shizuru abrió los ojos muy grandes pues recordó el estante de trofeos que tiene la morena a manera de altar.

-Natsuki esto es…

-_Je je_ si, la primera medalla que gané. Fue mi primera carrera importante, cuando no tenía toda la fama y patrocinantes de ahora.

-Yo… esto… no se qué decir… Gracias, siempre la tendré conmigo.

Siguieron caminando disfrutando de la hermosa noche que hacía, y finalmente llevó a la cumpleañera a su restaurante favorito. Ahí, disfrutaron de una hermosa velada nocturna. Incluso la chica ordenó traer una torta para que la castaña pidiera un deseo y soplara las velas.

-¿Qué deseaste? –preguntó curiosa.

-Es secreto, si lo digo no se cumplirá.

-Pero quiero saber –dijo con expresión de niña pequeña que quiere un juguete.

-Si Natsuki me da un beso le digo. –la morena enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello, pero lo meditó un segundo y luego se acercó a la castaña besándola.

Involuntariamente sus manos se entrelazaron produciendo un, hasta ese momento, desconocido sentimiento de felicidad en ambas. Después de eso terminaron dándose un cálido abrazo.

-Bien, ahora si me dirás cuál fue tu deseo –preguntó aún con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Se acaba de cumplir –dijo sonriente.

-¡Shizuru!

Fue sin duda un cumpleaños que la chica de Kyoto no olvidaría jamás.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas**: Ya esto va tomando forma XD ¿ven? actualicé mucho más pronto de lo esperado… u_u no se mal acostumbren que el siguiente capítulo está algo crudo.

Tengo la duda de si Saeko y Sakomizu hacen buena pareja mmmm, Reito me encanta no lo niego. Si no existiera Natsuki para mi Shizuru y él harían la pareja perfecta, pero por otro lado, pienso que son demasiado parecidos como para que la relación entre ellos funcione. Aunque en este fanfic Reito no se rendirá fácilmente XD venga, quiero leer sus opiniones sobre cómo van saliendo las cosas.

* * *

**Respuestas a los comentarios**:

Amane19: Hola! gracias por siempre estar atenta a mis actualizaciones, esta vez no me tardé demasiado :)

Carla Hanazono: Muchas gracias, tus comentarios son muy interesantes, yo creo que para Nao la humillación que sufrió fue mucho peor que caer por una alcantarilla. Aunque aún hay tiempo de mandarla por el desagüe XD Si tengo otros fanfictions de Mai hime. Justamente acabo de terminar uno que salió bastante rápido Princesa azul a domicilio, te invito a visitar mi perfil y leerlos, me gustaría mucho conocer tu opinión.

ivOonzeThA: Jajajajajaja el último zape me parece el más justo de todos XD lo que pasa es que cuando se pasa tanto tiempo idealizando a alguien (el caso de Natsuki con Nao) toma su tiempo abrir los ojos y entender que la otra persona no es lo que esperamos. Ya Natsuki está por entender eso.

Siari: Nunca me aburre leer los comentarios, me encanta a decir verdad. Natsuki está empezando a despertar de esa pesadilla llamada Nao ;) gracias por comentar.

Ian.23: Tranqui, siempre termino mis historias, esta la verdad ha tardado un poco porque me pienso mucho las cosas antes de publicarlas (y porque en estos últimos meses me ha pasado de todo). Los celos de Natsuki quizá la hicieron reaccionar un poco, creo que ya le falta poco para aceptar que está enamorada de Shizuru. Gracias por pasarte y comentar ;)

Ailec: Jeje ya avanzamos con lo del orgullo, falta el detalle de la manipulación. Gracias por comentar :)

Karime-chan: Paciencia, no falta mucho y si, la akita de Nao se llama Juliet (en este fic claro). Bah, en realidad sólo dejó la perra en casa de Natsuki para molestar a Shizuru, pero al parecer le salió mal el juego. Los perros son fieles a quienes les tratan bien ;) gracias por comentar.

Garrita salvatrucha: Jajaja un poquito nada más, pero se agradece el comentario :)

Vianka: Si, a mi también me cae muy bien Juliet, creo que es un toque simpático dentro del fanfic, y es leal a Shizuru muajaja XD Gracias por comentar.


	15. Un nuevo amor

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

* * *

**Estrella Roja Entertainment Company**

**Capítulo 15: Un nuevo amor**

-"Son cuatro meses desde que entraste en mi vida, pero siento como si te conociera de toda la vida…" -Natsuki corrió al salón -_Ara ara_, pero que frase más cliché. –decía la castaña para si misma, mientras leía sentada en medio de la sala.

La morena respiró hondo del alivio que sintió, pues pensó que la castaña hablaba con otra persona… un moreno muy guapo, tal vez.

-¿Qué es eso que estás leyendo? –preguntó acercándose, ya no usaba el cabestrillo pues, como le dijo a Nao, ya se sentía recuperada de su lesión.

-Ah, esto es parte del guión del musical que estamos preparando. –contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Ese donde actuará Nao? – la castaña dio un respingo al escuchar ese nombre.

-Si Natsuki, ese donde actuará Yuuki-san.

- ¿Y cómo se llama ese musical?

- Se llama "Un nuevo amor", es una historia donde el protagonista ha pasado toda su vida enamorado de su amiga de la infancia –los ojos de Natsuki se abrieron de par en par, a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas para escuchar atenta a Shizuru. –pero la chica no se da cuenta y en cambio se enamora de otro amigo ignorando por completo los sentimientos del protagonista que sufre como Natsuki cuando no hay mayonesa en casa…

-Y entonces, ¿qué pasa? –preguntaba muy entusiasmada la chica de ojos verdes.

- Mmm bueno –llevándose un dedo a la barbilla. – el otro chico no le corresponde, entonces le toca al protagonista como amigo ser el paño de lágrimas de la mujer que ama. Así que vive triste y amargado viéndola entrar y salir de relaciones vacías, hasta que aparece otra chica (este es el papel que representará Yuuki-san) que le cambia la vida al protagonista y…

-¿Yyyyy? –ya Natsuki no podía ocultar su interés, estaba de rodillas frente a Shizuru con las manos apoyadas en las piernas de la castaña.

- Y ya no se, porque no he leído el nuevo guión, Yuuki-san pidió que cambiaran varias escenas –la morena se cayó de espaldas con sendos lagrimones corriendo por sus mejillas.

-A Natsuki le gustaría saber… cómo pienso que debería quedar la historia –decía mientras dejaba el libreto a un lado y se acomodaba en el piso acostándose junto a la aludida.

Natsuki se giró para dejar su rostro frente al de Shizuru.

-Si, me gustaría saberlo – ¿lo dijo en un tono seductor? La castaña parpadeó un par de veces de la impresión. Le tomó algunos segundos enchufarse en el juego, quería ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar la princesa de hielo.

-Pienso que la chica nueva… –acercándose más a ella, que no se movió de donde estaba. – Se enamora del protagonista… - rozando la mejilla de la morena con la yema de los dedos. –Pero a éste le cuesta desprenderse del pasado, porque tiene miedo de dejar de sufrir por esa chica que no lo quiere y ser feliz… -acercándose a sus labios.

-¿Y entonces… qué debería hacer el protagonista? –preguntó casi en un susurro, respirando entrecortadamente, también acercándose para encontrarse con los labios de la chica de Kyoto.

-Creo… que…. – la castaña dio un beso rápido -debería… -besándola nuevamente -darle – y otra vez - muchos besos… a la chica nueva…

-Mmmm eso… -respondiendo a los besos –suena… muy… bien, deberías ser tu quien escribiera ese guión. –dijo ahora abrazando a la castaña, para continuar besándose, hasta que los celulares de ambas comenzaron a sonar.

-¡Diablos! – Gritaron a la vez, luego se levantaron del piso.

Los inoportunos eran Nao y Reito respectivamente.

-Nao –Contestó Natsuki y Shizuru la miró sin disimular su molestia.

-Hola Reito-san –dijo la castaña en un tono muy dulce haciendo que Natsuki la mirara llena de rabia.

-No, no hacía nada importante. –Estas palabras enojaron a la castaña, Natsuki sonrió.

-_Ara ara_, Reito-san nunca me interrumpe. Es más, creo que le debo una disculpa por haber desaparecido así ayer. Deberíamos continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente. – ahora sonreía la castaña.

- Nao, te llamo después. –Natsuki cortó y luego se fue a encerrar en su habitación.

- _Touché _Está bien, Reito-san. Haré llegar esas partituras hoy mismo, nos vemos. –La chica terminó la llamada y se acercó hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-Natsuki, tengo que irme, debo llevar las partituras a Estrella Roja EC… las necesitan –dijo tímidamente.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió.

-Yo te llevo. –la castaña sonrió y el rostro, hasta el momento, serio de la morena se suavizó un poco.

-Sabes… puedo llamar a alguien de la empresa para que venga a buscarlas, aunque sea domingo siempre hay gente ahí. Natsuki y yo podemos seguir con lo que estábamos hace un rato. –como de costumbre, la morena tomó algo de color al escuchar esa insinuación.

-¡Idiota! lo dices sólo por molestarme ¿verdad? –cruzándose de brazos en señal de enojo.

Pero el semblante de la castaña repentinamente cambió, su rostro se tornó triste. Natsuki al verla se impresionó y trató de disculparse, pero un gesto de la chica la detuvo. Estaba decidida a hacerle una gran revelación.

-Natsuki yo… -bajando la mirada. –No quiero malinterpretar las cosas, sé de sobra que lo nuestro es un trato pero yo… de repente, estoy sintiéndome diferente con respecto a nosotras.

-¿A qué te refieres con diferente? –preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Yo… me estoy enamorando de ti.

La princesa de hielo casi se derrite, no sabía si por algún sentimiento en ella o la impresión que le generó tal confesión. Había quedado completamente anonadada.

-No te conté esto para incomodarte, pero tenía que sincerarme –continuó la chica de Kyoto viendo la expresión de susto de Natsuki -cada vez me es más difícil no acercarme a ti, no tocarte o besarte cuando estamos a solas y no sólo en público como habíamos quedado. –al ver que no obtenía respuesta por parte de Natsuki, se sintió vulnerable y tonta por contarle todo. -Creo que tal vez sea mejor que me vaya. –dijo con la voz quebrada.

Estaba a punto de irse pero fue detenida por una mano que se aferró a la suya.

-Yo… no se qué me está pasando contigo. –fue lo que dijo la morena. –no se si pudiera corresponder a tus sentimientos, pero estoy muy feliz de saber que me quieres. Siento que te necesito cerca de mi, nunca antes había estado tan a gusto con alguien en toda mi vida… no te trataré diferente si temes eso. – el rostro de la chica se iluminó y asintió con la cabeza. -"Son cuatro meses desde que entraste en mi vida, pero siento como si te conociera de toda la vida" –al repetir esa frase ambas chicas rieron a carcajadas.

–_Gracias Natsuki, que me dejes seguir a tu lado sin que nada cambie me hace sentir feliz.-_pensó.

- ¿Quieres jugar con la consola? –preguntó la morena.

- Natsuki sabe que soy muy mala para ello, mejor llamaré a Estrella Roja EC para que vengan a recoger el sobre, cocinaré algo rico y luego invitaré a Natsuki al cine ¿está bien?

-Suena bien, pero yo elijo la película.

ooOoo

Aún sosteniendo su celular, la pelirroja caminaba furiosa por toda la oficina de Yukino que la observaba en silencio.

-Me colgó, Kuga me colgó una llamada ¡a mí! –terminó arrojando el aparato contra la pared.

-Creo que ya tuviste suficiente tiempo para desahogarte, es domingo y en lugar de estar con Haruka-chan visitando a su familia, estoy aquí viéndote actuar como una niña malcriada.

Nao no tuvo tiempo de responder pues, en ese momento, escucharon a dos empleados que hablaban frente a la oficina.

-Kazuya ¿es cierto que te tocó ir a recoger el encargo de Fujino-san?

-Si, ¿no es genial? Podré saludarla y de paso ver a Kuga-san, es tan increíble, le pediré su autógrafo, es mi ídolo.

Nao abrió repentinamente la puerta de la oficina, sobresaltando enormemente a los empleados.

- ¿Cuál de los dos es Kazuya? –preguntó sin siquiera saludar.

- Yo-yo… Kurauchi Kazuya, a su servicio Yuuki-san –el chico hizo una reverencia tal, que casi se toca las rodillas con la frente.

- Pasa, y tú –refiriéndose al otro empleado –lárgate.

-Si… si, enseguida. –y luego se perdió de vista en pocos segundos.

-Muy bien, veamos. –dijo sentándose en el escritorio de Yukino, generando molestia en ésta.

La pelirroja abrió el computador portátil y entró al archivo de los empleados. Mientras el chico observaba temblando de miedo pensando que podría perder su empleo, puesto que conocía, al igual que toda Estrella Roja EC, la fama que poseía la actriz y no precisamente por ser buena sobre el escenario. Yukino los miraba sin pronunciar palabra.

-Katsuragi, Kendo,... Kiba, Kurauchi acá estás… Mmmm que interesante. Así que entraste a Estrella Roja EC en sustitución de tu padre, que se retiró por enfermedad.

-Así es Yuuki-san.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra? Acá veo que tiene una deuda importante en la caja de ahorros.

-Si, bueno, es que el seguro médico no cubre todo el tratamiento y mi padre aún se encuentra delicado, pero en cuando se reestablezca saldremos de todas esas deudas.

-Sabes Kazuya –lanzándole una mirada a Yukino que captó lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Nao. –Estas en presencia de la administradora de este lugar –señalando la menuda figura sentada al otro lado de la oficina -y yo, como la estrella del nuevo éxito que prepara Estrella Roja EC, tengo influencias en la alta gerencia. Quizá podríamos hacer algo con la deuda de tu familia, a cambio de un pequeño favor.

- ¿En serio, qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó emocionado el chico.

Nao y Yukino sonrieron.

ooOoo

Luego de que Shizuru terminara la llamada, el hombre suspiró pesadamente y entró al restaurante donde almorzaría con su jefe. Lo encontró en la barra, moviendo con un dedo los hielos de su trago. Por su semblante era difícil determinar su estado anímico, Reito suspiró nuevamente. Luego fue, se sentó y pidió lo mismo que estaba bebiendo el hombre mayor. La charla dio inicio y se extendió por varios minutos, en los cuales, el jefe contaba los pormenores de aquella noche con la Kuga mayor…

-Entonces, Kuga-san me dejó claro que no puede verme más que como un buen amigo. –Comentaba Sakomizu, apesadumbrado –sin embargo, me agradeció por tan maravillosa velada. Me dijo que se sintió como si volviera a tener 20 años, luego me besó en la mejilla –el hombre instintivamente se colocó la mano donde debió darle el beso Saeko, sus ojos se notaron algo vidriosos y su rostro enrojeció ligeramente.

-Vaya, pero que mal Sakomizu-san –consolaba sincero Reito.

-Está bien muchacho, hablemos con la verdad, mis posibilidades con esa mujer eran mínimas sino es que nulas. –Reito tosió algo apenado -Aunque también disfruté mucho de esa velada, me quedó claro que Kuga-san no tiene interés del tipo romántico en mí. Ella me dijo que prefería mantener nuestra amistad a aventurarse en algo que podría separarnos del todo, que me prefiere como amigo.

- Entiendo _lo rechazó con estilo, que sutil, me pregunto cómo pudo tener una hija como Natsuki-san._ Ahora que lo pienso, no lo veo triste ni decepcionado.

-No, no lo estoy. Al contrario, me siento aliviado porque al fin tuve el valor de declararle mis sentimientos. Aunque no fuesen correspondidos, ha sido como quitarse un peso de encima. No se puede vivir con dudas, de no haberle dicho nada habría pasado el resto de mis días preguntándome qué habría pasado.

-Eso es muy cierto, Sakomizu-sama acaba de darme una gran lección. –luego tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, meditando las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

ooOoo

Esa tarde, luego de entregarle el sobre con sus preciadas partituras al chico de Estrella Roja EC, Shizuru y Natsuki se prepararon para salir. Bajaron en el ascensor, caminaron por el estacionamiento y llegaron hasta el auto de la morena.

-¿No iremos en la moto? –preguntó algo extrañada, pues recordaba perfectamente cuando Natsuki le dijo que sólo usaba el auto en ocasiones especiales.

-No, hoy mejor vamos en el auto. Está haciendo frío y no vienes muy abrigada, además, estás muy linda como para despeinarte usando el casco. –por suerte, el estacionamiento subterráneo no estaba demasiado iluminado, pues se habría notado el sonrojo que la morena provocó en Shizuru.

La chica de Kyoto enmudeció ante el gesto protector de la morena, sonrió y subió al vehículo. En el camino escucharon la música que le gustaba a la castaña, llegaron al cine, y como habían acordado, Natsuki se encargó de elegir la película. Mientras estaban en la fila esperando a que abrieran la sala y poder entrar, el celular de la morena comenzó a sonar. Al ver el número, y sin ser del todo consciente, chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto.

-Dime –contestó más seca de lo que deseaba.

-_Kuga, eres muy mala conmigo. No me has llamado después de que esa maldita perra me arrastrara por medio Fuuka. _–la morena puso los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio, no había notado ese tono tan chocante que usaba a veces.

-No exageres, y lo siento, pero en este momento veré una película de mitología que llevo meses esperando.

-_¿Está Fujino contigo?_

-Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –dándole una mirada a la castaña que estaba distraída mirando los pósters de los próximos estrenos.

- _Justo de ella quería hablarte, necesito que vengas a Estrella Roja EC_.

- No puedo, te veo mañana –pero justo antes de cortar la llamada…

-_Tengo el arma para destruirla._ –estas palabras hicieron que de la impresión el celular resbalara de las manos de la chica, por suerte reaccionó a tiempo para atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo y así poder continuar la conversación.

- ¿Que tu qué cosa? Dijiste que no querías…

_- Como lo oyes, pero te lo contaré en persona. Te espero Kuga._ –luego cortó la llamada.

La morena se sentía fatal por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era necesario saber qué planeaba Nao.

-Shizuru, entra a ver la película sin mí, tengo que resolver un asunto importante.

-Pero Natsuki… -la castaña estaba sorprendida.

-Te compensaré, lo prometo.

Y sin más, corrió por el centro comercial, subió a su auto y salió a gran velocidad rumbo a Estrella Roja EC.

Aunque no lo mencionara y fuese discreta en la conversación por teléfono, Shizuru intuía que ese "asunto importante" tenía nombre y apellido… Yuuki Nao. Estaba bastante decepcionada y un poco triste pero a la vez no era algo que le sorprendiera, había aprendido que tratándose de la pelirroja todo lo demás en la vida de Natsuki pasaba a un segundo lugar.

-_Así debió sentirse Reito-san cuando lo dejé ayer para irme con Natsuki, creo que aparte de disculparme, le compraré un lindo regalo en compensación._ –pensó mientras entregaba su ticket al chico de la entrada y éste le devolvía la mitad con cara de idiotizado.

Se sentó en la primera butaca libre, no le interesaba mucho tener una buena ubicación.

-_Ara ara, debí escoger yo la película _–suspiró resignada.

_Continuará_…

* * *

**Notas:** Rápida actualización ¿verdad?, digamos que no tengo muchas interrupciones últimamente para poder concentrarme en escribir y estar de tan buen humor me inspira.

Al final, me pareció que Saeko y Sakomizu no deberían quedar como pareja, porque así salió mejor la escena con Reito, ¿creen que lo inspiró a hablarle de frente a Shizuru? Mmmm como que Nao si merece la alcantarilla, no se en qué momento su maldad se me fue de las manos jajaja pero creo que aún su alma puede tener salvación (?)… bueno, soñar no cuesta nada. Lo que si voy dudando es que Natsuki siga de perro fiel. Y ¿Les gustaron los acercamientos ShizNat?

Por cierto, les pareció conocido ese "pero estoy muy feliz de saber que me quieres" si si, Sunrise el crédito es todo tuyo.

Como dato curioso, la película que iban a ver Natsuki y Shizuru era Furia de titanes, se me vino a la mente porque yo también la esperaba con ansias, aunque luego me decepcionó. Agradezco mucho a quienes se toman un momento para comentar, un abrazo bien fuerte, acá abajo sus respuestas.

* * *

**Respuestas a los comentarios**:

Ailec: Creo que dentro de muy poco resolveremos lo de la manipulación ;)

ivOonzEthA: Lo cabezotas de Natsuki es su marca de fábrica XD ella me recuerda mucho a alguien que conozco.

Amane19: Me alegra hacer feliz a la gente jeje pero aún no podemos matar a Nao, gomen :P

Ian.23: Reito es soooo hot jajaja y Juliet, bueno me cae bien, espero mi perra siga ese ejemplo y me lleve hasta mi amor XD

Paganwood: Agradezco tus palabras, Reito es un personaje que me gusta mucho, además, me gusta mostrar personajes más humanos, ni tan malos ni tan buenos, aunque con Nao admito que se me fue por el mal camino sin frenos XD

Siari: Natsuki es lenta, ya lo he dicho jeje pero en parte me gusta la gente como ella, porque se que cuando hablan directamente de sus sentimientos es porque están seguros.

Carla Hanazono: Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar mis otros fanfictions, tus respuestas me parecen interesantes porque analizas los sucesos y la manera de obrar de los personajes, además de tus observaciones que son acertadas. Y si, estás en lo correcto, Natsuki está más que enamorada de Shizuru, pero le falta ese "empujoncito" que aún pienso cómo será, tengo un par de ideas.

Karime-chan: Jajaja lo de los nombres ya me lo habían dicho, es por eso que otro fic más reciente que hice, omití los honoríficos y los apellidos. Saeko y Sakomizu han sido una forma de ampliar la historia y Juliet me hace gracia, disfruto cuando escribo situaciones donde esté presente, me alegra mucho que te guste.

Vianka: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y haber leído mi otra historia, me alegra que te gustara.

Yuriloves: Reito es inmortal XD


	16. Con mi chica no te metas

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

* * *

**Estrella Roja Entertainment Company**

**Capítulo 16: Con mi chica no te metas**

Condujo como maníaca, saltándose cuanto semáforo en rojo encontró en el camino, hasta aparcar su auto frente al edificio de Estrella Roja EC. El vigilante, que tenía claras intenciones de indicarle al dueño del auto que no estaba permitido estacionarse ahí, enmudeció nada más ver a la gran Kuga Natsuki. Antes de continuar, guardó su teléfono celular y caminó directamente hasta llegar a la oficina de Kikukawa Yukino. Natsuki nunca había entendido por qué pero, desde que Sakomizu la contrató, algo en ella le parecía bastante desagradable.

Y ahí estaban, Yuuki Nao sentada en el escritorio y Kikukawa Yukino en un sofá a un lado bebiendo una copa de vino blanco, se notaba que estaban celebrando algo. La pelirroja sostenía un sobre que Natsuki reconoció inmediatamente como aquél que Shizuru entregara al repartidor de la empresa.

-Que bueno ver que ambas trabajen en domingo por el bien de la empresa…ah, no perdón, trabajan en destruir la carrera de Shizuru. –dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Que feo suena si lo dices así Kuga. Verás, Kikukawa y yo simplemente unimos esfuerzos por un bien común. A ambas nos estorba Fujino…y hasta hace unos días tú parecías estar de acuerdo con ello, pero creo que esa zorra acabó por convencerte.

-_Hasta ahora puedo ver tu verdadero rostro Nao _–pensó mientras intentaba no romper a llorar o no romper otra cosa en aquel lugar.

-Pues créelo mi querida Kuga, no dejaré que esa…

-¡Cuida como hablas de Shizuru! no dejaré que vuelvas a insultarla. –dijo en tono amenazante.

-Vaya, que sensible. Pues esa…mujer, no me quitará lo que es mío.

-Ella no te está quitando nada, no tienes derecho a sacarla de esta empresa, se ganó el puesto con esfuerzo propio. En todo este tiempo sólo has estado usándome, abusando de mis sentimientos por ti.

-¿Tus sentimientos, cuáles sentimientos? –Natsuki palideció, había metido la pata al decir eso.

-Si… si, sabes bien que te aprecio, eres mi amiga… yo…

Inesperadamente, Nao se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a la morena, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarla directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué sientes por mi Kuga? –preguntó acercándose peligrosamente.

-Yo… yo… siento… -la voz de la chica se fue diluyendo y la pelirroja aprovechó para juntar sus labios en un beso que terminó por aclararlo todo.

Tan solo duró unos pocos segundos, pero a la motociclista le parecieron eternos. Cuando al fin se separaron, la cara de Natsuki pasó de total desconcierto a una llena de confianza y ánimos renovados, incluso una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Dilo Kuga, ¿qué sientes? –preguntó en un tono bastante meloso que hizo resoplar a la castaña que las observaba desde el otro lado de la oficina, recordándoles así su presencia.

-Nada… no siento nada. –respondió firmemente Natsuki, ante la cara de sorpresa de Nao. Y era verdad, aquel beso no hizo sino demostrarle que ya había dejado de sentir amor por ella. Fue liberador, por primera vez en doce años, Kuga Natsuki ya no se sentía atada a Yuuki Nao. –Te recomiendo que des lo mejor de ti en esa obra, porque Shizuru ha puesto todo su esfuerzo y mi madre, que es inversionista de esta empresa es muy exigente y aprecia mucho a… Mi… novia, no tolerará que la hagas quedar mal.

Nao casi cae de espaldas, Kuga Saeko accionista de Estrella Roja EC. Y no sólo eso, por primera vez escuchaba a Natsuki defender a aquella mujer. De hecho, era la primera vez que la morena le hablaba de aquella manera.

-Y tu Kikukawa Yukino, es mejor que dejes de apoyar los planes de Nao si no quieres que te vaya mal.

-Mi estimada Kuga-san, aunque seas hija de una accionista de esta empresa, no puedes amenazar con despedirme. Soy parte administrativa de la empresa, rindo cuentas directamente a Sakomizu-sama, además tengo un expediente muy limpio y cumplo con mis labores a la perfección, a fin de cuentas, no tienes nada en contra nuestra.

Natsuki comenzó a reír generando desconcierto en las presentes.

-Verás pequeña rata, no me refería a tu situación laboral. Creo que a tu noviecita le molestaría mucho saber lo que has estado haciendo, de hecho, ¿por qué mejor no se lo preguntamos? ¡Eh! ¿Suzushiro qué opinas de todo esto?

-No, no… no esto no puede ser –dijo por lo bajo, mientras hacía su aparición la rubia -Haruka-chan, déjame explicarte yo… -el terror que reflejó la cara de la joven castaña fue directamente proporcional a la expresión triunfal de la morena.

Muy seria, la rubia avanzó directamente hasta ella y tomándola de los hombros procedió a recriminarle todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Yukino… ¿por qué?

-Haruka-chan tienes que entender, hice todo esto por ti, Yuuki-san y yo intentamos sacar a Fujino-san de nuestro camino. Tú mereces más ese puesto, no eres segunda de nadie.

-Es cierto que quiero ese puesto, pero yo peleo de frente, ¿cómo crees que me sentiría de ganarle a _Bubuzuke_ con trampas? Me has decepcionado Yukino. Espero que si te intereso un poco, hoy mismo abandones los planes que tienes con esa "thalia" –pronunciada la frase final, Nao y Natsuki pusieron cara de extrañeza, pero casi al instante y entre sollozos habló Yukino.

-Es… "arpía"… Haruka-chan. –la rubia se sonrojó, mientras que las otras suspiraron resignadas.

– ¡Lo que sea! Sólo aléjate de esa –apuntando con el dedo hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja que le devolvió una fría mirada.

La pequeña chica asintió con la cabeza y luego salió de la oficina hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Hablaré con ella luego que se calme, gracias Kuga por avisarme de todo esto. Yo en serio que aprecio a _Bubuzuke,_ es una digna oponente y he aprendido mucho trabajando a su lado. Si quiero quedarme con su puesto, pero luchando por mi misma y de frente.

-Lo se. –dijo la morena, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a la rubia.

No obstante, ambas habían olvidado quién tenía en su poder las partituras de la obra. Cegada por la rabia, Nao tomó el sobre, rápidamente sacó las partituras y las arrojó a la papelera junto con un fósforo encendido, para colmo vació el contenido de la copa de la había estado bebiendo Yukino.

Haruka y Natsuki intentaron en vano rescatar de la pequeña fogata los papeles que significaban tanto para la compositora pero fue inútil, el alcohol avivó el fuego inmediatamente arrasando con el contenido de la papelera.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho Nao? –gritó furiosa Natsuki.

- Veamos qué tan hábil es tu chica ahora, Reito espera estas partituras mañana y la obra se estrena en poco tiempo. Sólo un milagro haría que Fujino se salve de ser despedida. –luego de eso se fue dejándolas solas.

_20 minutos después…_

Ambas chicas seguían, ahí de pie, sin salir de su asombro.

-Quizá Shizuru tenga copias –dijo al fin Natsuki sin quitar la vista de la papelera que aún despedía algo de humo.

-No, precisamente envió el original hecho a mano para que fuese reproducido aquí –respondió la rubia que tenía la mirada fija en el mismo lugar que la morena.

-Esto es un desastre, no puedo decirle cómo sucedió todo. Pero tampoco puedo ocultarle que su trabajo quedó hecho cenizas –dio un sonoro suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá -creo que ese puesto será tuyo de todas formas.

-No podría aceptar, si despiden a _Bubuzuke_ sentiré que es en parte por mi culpa.

-El único que podría ayudarnos es Kanzaki –dijo entre dientes y de mala gana, obviamente la idea no le gustaba para nada. Sin embargo, lo importante en ese momento era Shizuru –pero no podemos decirle toda la verdad, al menos por ahora, seguramente tomaría medidas contra Nao. No me juzgues, pero no tengo valor para hacerlo, la arruinaría.

-Entiendo, igual si cae Yuuki es muy posible que arrastre a Yukino y no quiero que eso ocurra. _Bubuzuke_ tiene que reproducir esas partituras, pero inevitablemente Kansaki-san tendrá que saberlo, es el único que puede intervenir ante Sakomizu-sama.

-Es cierto.

ooOoo

El peor tiempo invertido de su vida, tuvo que soportar casi dos horas de escorpiones gigantes, dioses griegos mal representados, cambios absurdos en la historia original tan sólo por hacerla más vistosa y comercial. En fin, no es que ella supiese mucho de cine, pero podía decir con seguridad cuando algo no le gustaba y este era el caso.

Salió del centro comercial y decidió caminar un par de cuadras antes de abordar el bus con destino al apartamento que compartía con Natsuki. Sólo pensar en ella corriendo detrás de Yuuki Nao le creaba una mezcla de tristeza y celos, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación. Haciendo un análisis general de todo lo que había cambiado su vida, no pudo concluir si estaba mejor o peor que cuatro meses antes.

Al menos en Kyoto gozaba de estabilidad económica y emocional. No es que ahora la estuviera pasando mal por ese motivo pero, entre otras cosas, le estaba incomodando recibir un sueldo por parte de la morena, tomando en cuenta sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero aún faltaban dos meses para cobrar su trabajo en Estrella Roja EC y luego firmar un verdadero contrato que la acreditaría como personal fijo en la empresa, eso por supuesto si Sakomizu-sama decidía a su favor. Tenía pensado pagarle hasta el último centavo a Natsuki y conseguir su propio apartamento en Fuuka.

ooOoo

En una lujosa habitación de hotel sonaba un celular.

-¿Diga? ah, Natsuki-san, me extraña mucho tu llamada, ¿qué ocurre, pasa algo con Shizuru-san?

-_Si, Kanzaki, es sobre Shizuru _–dijo sin ocultar su incomodidad_ -está en problemas y tenemos que ayudarla. ¿Puedo contar contigo?_

-Por supuesto, todo lo que le ocurra a Shizuru-san me importa y si puedo ayudarla con gusto lo haré. –respondió con convicción.

-_Imbécil_ –pensó llena de rabia -_sólo hay una condición… No puedes hacer preguntas, sólo ayudarás y mantendrás la boca cerrada ¿aceptas?_

-Lo prometo, pero no estoy entendiendo nada, ¿puedes decirme qué sucede? comienzas a preocuparme.

-_Las partituras que Shizuru envió a Estrella Roja EC… sufrieron… un daño irreparable. Tenemos que ayudarla a reproducirlas de alguna forma._

-¿Cómo fue que pasó todo esto?

-_¿En qué quedamos Kanzaki?_

-Lo siento, ¿ella está ahí contigo?

_-Shizuru debe estar llegando a NUESTRO apartamento, aún no le he contado lo que sucedió. Estoy con Suzushiro vamos en camino, te veremos ahí._

-Está bien Natsuki.

-_Algo más._

-¿Qué cosa?

-_Nada de acercarte mucho y ser cariñoso con ella, te estaré vigilando._

-Ja ja que ocurrencias tienes –un brillo malicioso se reflejó en su mirada. – ¿es todo?

-_No, compra comida para cinco. Ah, y no olvides pedir mayonesa extra._

-¿Cinco? Suzushiro-san, Shizuru-san, tú y yo ¿quien más estará ahí?

-Juliet –luego sin esperar respuesta cortó la comunicación.

-Todo esto es muy extraño, pero tener la oportunidad de quedar bien con Shizuru-san no es algo que pueda desaprovechar. –Luego se detuvo en seco, como si hubiese olvidado algo muy importante -Vaya, ¿qué le apetecerá comer a Shizuru-san? –se preguntó a si mismo.

ooOoo

Que Natsuki apareciera en el apartamento en compañía de Suzushiro Haruka ya era bastante extraño, que ésta trajera consigo todas las grabaciones que realizaron durante varias semanas en Estrella Roja EC era doblemente extraño. Aunque desde que vivía con esa morena no podía decir que su vida fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, unos minutos después, apareció Kanzaki Reito con tres menús diferentes (incluyendo un jugoso filete para Juliet), pretextando que lo hizo para que Shizuru tuviese de dónde elegir.

La cara de Fujino Shizuru tenía una expresión de desconcierto nunca antes vista. Mientras las tres personas de pie frente a ella, se comportaban sospechosamente.

-Verás Shizuru, se que te puede extrañar todo esto. Sobretodo que el idiota de Kanzaki trajera comida como para un regimiento –dijo, mirando de reojo al moreno, haciendo sonrojar a éste –pero… –escuchándose un sonido proveniente de su estómago -creo que mejor lo hablamos luego de comer -dijo algo apenada.

La comida se llevó a cabo entre miradas escrutiñadoras por parte de Shizuru, de complicidad culpable entre las otras chicas y ansiosas de parte de Reito, que cesaron en él cuando la castaña alabó la comida. Juliet devoraba su filete en su platito cerca del comedor, ignorando por completo a los demás comensales.

-_Algo muy extraño está ocurriendo, puedo sentirlo, ¿qué me estás ocultando Natsuki? Por otro lado, Reito-san no deja de mirarme cada vez que pruebo algo, me está poniendo nerviosa. _–Pensaba la castaña que dedicó al hombre una sonrisa fingida.

-_No tardará en descubrir todo, sino lo sabe ya, siento como si me leyera la mente._ –sudaba Natsuki.

-_Que alegría, a Shizuru-san le agradó la comida. Ahora pensar cómo puedo tener unos minutos a solas con ella cuando acabe todo esto… que hermosa se ve._ –Sonreía tontamente, pero espabiló enseguida al recibir un fuerte codazo de parte de Natsuki.

-_Vaya, el bubuzuke no sabe tan mal después de todo._ –pensaba la rubia.

Una vez terminada la improvisada cena, pasaron al salón. Hubo un silencio y los presentes dirigieron sus miradas a la morena que se ubicó en medio.

-Está bien, lo primero que tienes que saber Shizuru es que… tus partituras quedaron destruidas accidentalmente –dijo de golpe.

-¡¿QUÉ? –todos se sobresaltaron, hasta Juliet. –Qué…qué estás diciendo Natsuki, ¿cómo pasó eso? –tomándola de los brazos visiblemente afectada por la pérdida de su trabajo.

-Ve-verás, recibí una llamada de… Nao, me dijo que tenía que... ir rápidamente a Estrella Roja EC que algo había sucedido. Ahí me comentó el lamentable accidente, al parecer el chico dejó las partituras muy cerca de la calefacción y… y bueno, fue imposible salvar algo aunque lo intentaron.

-¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó Shizuru a Haruka, que miraba a Natsuki con la boca abierta.

-Eh…si-si, cada palabra –dijo evidentemente nerviosa.

Reito iba a preguntar algo, pero recordó la promesa que había hecho y decidió ayudar un poco.

-Shizuru-san, creo que en este momento lo más importante no es cómo sucedieron las cosas, es evidente que debemos recuperar el trabajo de tantos meses en unas horas. Puedo retrasar la entrega pero no mucho, tenemos los plazos justos. Por lo pronto, ya avisé que mañana no iré a Estrella Roja EC hasta la tarde. Es mejor empezar a trabajar. –las chicas asintieron y comenzaron a revisar el material.

Las grabaciones que Haruka llevó tenían una parte, los borradores que la castaña conservó también fueron de utilidad. Sin embargo, no era suficiente y avanzaban lentamente.

Trabajaron toda la noche, Haruka y Shizuru apoyadas por Reito que hacía sugerencias y organizaba el material que iba quedando. Natsuki, en vista de no conocer nada de la materia, se limitó a servirles café, té (para Shizuru) y vigilar muy de cerca al hombre cada vez que se acercaba a la castaña. No obstante, después de una noche completa trabajando, todos estaban agotados y aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Cuando pensaron que no podrían terminar, algo ocurrió, el vigilante del edificio anunciaba a Natsuki que una joven mujer preguntaba por Fujino-san.

Al abrir la puerta, todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Haruka en un tono bastante seco. La chica apenada bajó la mirada, buscó en su bolso y sacó una memoria portátil.

-Estuve revisando en las cintas de seguridad del estudio, Yuuki -san me contó lo que pasó y se me ocurrió que estos videos podrían ayudarles a recuperar el material.

-No entiendo cómo podrían –habló Reito –esas cámaras no tienen audio.

-Oh, no. No es el audio lo que importa. –Yukino se aproximó a la TV de plasma e introdujo dicha memoria, posteriormente vieron las imágenes de los músicos, de Haruka haciendo los exagerados gestos de costumbre y Shizuru tranquilamente haciendo anotaciones.

-Si se fijan –todos, incluso Juliet, ladearon un poco la cabeza a la derecha para apreciar mejor la imagen -esas son las partituras de Fujino-san; si hacemos un acercamiento, congelamos la imagen y cambiamos el ángulo –dijo manejando el control remoto -¿Ven? tienen una imagen de las partituras –ahora todos ladearon la cabeza hacia la izquierda y sonrieron pues se veía claramente.

-Yukino, eres genial –felicitaba Haruka, la aludida respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

-Pasé toda la noche recolectando los videos para traérselos. –dijo muy apenada. –Fujino-san yo… siento mucho lo ocurrido… es que…

-Perfecto, ¡todos a trabajar! –interrumpió Natsuki, antes de que la pequeña castaña dijera algo comprometedor.

Y así transcurrieron las horas. Yukino manejaba el control remoto buscando los mejores ángulos para que Shizuru y Haruka transcribieran, mientras Reito y Natsuki iban ordenando las hojas que estaban terminadas. Para casi el final de la tarde, las partituras estuvieron listas y, según Shizuru, mejoradas pues también realizó un par de correcciones.

Esta vez Reito se ofreció a llevarse las partituras y no moverse hasta no verificar que fuesen reproducidas y entregadas al departamento correspondiente. Haruka y Yukino se fueron a casa, aún tenían una conversación pendiente.

Luego de que Juliet se metiera en el cuarto de lavado y se enrollara en su cojín. Shizuru y Natsuki al fin estuvieron solas.

-La estás encubriendo, ¿verdad? –increpó.

-No… no-no se de qui-quién hablas –tartamudeó nerviosa y sobresaltada por el tono de Shizuru.

-Claro que lo sabes Natsuki, no hace falta que digas nada, tu reacción me lo confirma. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo mientes. –La morena bajó la mirada, y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas -entiendo que ella sea más importante para ti que yo y que se conozcan de toda la vida…

-Shizuru no, ella no… -interrumpía, pero la castaña fue tajante.

-Sin embargo, eso no le da derecho a intentar destruir mi carrera, algo por lo que he luchado tanto tiempo. Espero que deje de meterse en mi camino o me veré obligada a jugar en los mismos términos que Yuuki -san.

-Shi…

-No quiero escuchar nada más, no estoy enojada contigo por evitar que la sancionaran o despidieran, entiendo tu posición. Agradezco tu ayuda de esta noche, y te ofrezco una disculpa por exaltarme.

-Tranquila, no tienes que disculparte, _soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón de rodillas_ –se dijo a sí misma -ella no volverá a meterse contigo, te lo prometo.  
-Eso espero Natsuki -dijo, para luego dirigirse a su improvisada habitación.  
-_Ella no me importa más que tú -_pensó, mientras seguía a la castaña con la mirada.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas:** *Reverencia* ofrezco disculpas por dejarlos tanto tiempo. Espero no tardar demasiado en traerles la continuación de esta. Si aún están por ahí, pueden comentarme qué les pareció este capítulo.

Esperaba dar más participación a Reito en este capítulo, pero creo que Natsuki se está dando cuenta de muchas cosas y con ella ahí era difícil que el pobre pudiera acercarse a la hija de Kyoto. Ojo, que Natsuki ya esté segura de que NO ama a Nao, no quiere decir que haya aceptado sus sentimientos por Shizuru ;)

Nos leemos pronto, espero.

Agradecimientos desde el fondo de mi corazón por estar pendientes de esta historia:

**ivOonzeThA, siari, shaka, Okisawa Hinari, paganwood, Carla Hanazono, Amane-chann, Ian.23, Yuriloves, Vianka, anonimo, Ailec, isis, cinthia, pinkpollita****.**


	17. Rotas y remendadas

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

* * *

**Estrella Roja Entertainment Company**

**Capítulo 17: Rotas y remendadas.**

Las siguientes semanas, Shizuru intentó olvidar lo ocurrido, ignoraría por completo a Yuuki Nao durante los ensayos y evitaría pensar qué hubiese pasado de no haber contado con la ayuda de sus amigos y… Natsuki. A estas alturas no podía contarla como una simple amiga, esa chica se había posesionado de su pensamiento y su corazón, el cual latía muy fuerte cada vez que estaban juntas y compartían momentos a solas. Momentos que de un tiempo para acá se estaban haciendo más frecuentes e intensos.

Estaba realmente enamorada de eso no le quedaba duda, también sabía que no le era indiferente a la morena, que ahora era mucho más abierta y cariñosa en su trato. Los meses de convivencia, la confianza y la atracción física eran factores que influían en su relación pero, hasta donde ella sabía, Natsuki amaba a la pelirroja.

En ocasiones, caía en cuenta de que en pocas semanas su trato con la morena se terminaría y cada una seguiría su camino. Aunque doliera, lo suyo era una relación por conveniencia, quizá hubiesen logrado entenderse y llevarse bien... extremadamente bien esas últimas semanas, pero no podía olvidar que Natsuki la usó como escudo para protegerse de su mayor demonio (uno bajito, pelirrojo y con apariencia gatuna) y ella obtuvo casa, comida e incluso dinero. Y que mal se sentía por eso, tanto, que dejó de cobrar los cheques que la chica de ojos verdes le entregaba.

Natsuki depositó tanta confianza en ella; le dejaba manejar sus cuentas de banco y le dio el poder de hacer transferencias, inversiones y que llevara sus finanzas, ya que tuvo que despedir a su antiguo empleado que fue descubierto realizando manejos ilícitos. La morena, entre tanto, había estado entrenando para recuperar la forma y poder participar en el Campeonato Nacional de MotoCross, tener los asuntos en manos de alguien de su entera confianza le ayudaba a mantenerse concentrada.

Otro cambio entre Natsuki y Shizuru era que ahora compartían equitativamente las labores domésticas. Se turnaban para limpiar, llevar la ropa a la tintorería, bañar y dar de comer a Juliet y hasta cocinar; Natsuki había hecho importantes avances en la materia, ya podía hervir agua, preparar café, té, tostar pan y freír huevos sin que nadie resultase herido.

Una tarde, juntas en la habitación de Natsuki, se encontraban recostadas en la cama. La morena revisaba su estado de cuentas y algunos registros que Shizuru le entregó.

-Eres realmente buena con los números, deberías ser administradora –decía a la par que acariciaba el rostro de la chica con el envés de la mano.

-¿Natsuki lo cree así? Si te escuchara mi padre estaría feliz de saber que invertir en mis estudios no fue una pérdida total –tomando la mano con la que le acariciaba el rostro y depositando en ella un beso.

-¿Estudiaste finanzas?

- Así es.

-Vaya, no lo sabía. –A decir verdad, no sabía muchas cosas de ella -si no te aceptan en Estrella Roja EC, que tendrían que estar locos para no hacerlo, conmigo tendrás trabajo seguro.

-Que amable es mi Natsuki –se acercó a la morena para darle un suave beso en los labios. Luego se sentó al pie de la cama y empezó a abrocharse la camisa.

No perdían oportunidad de besarse, acariciarse y sentirse cada vez que estaban juntas, pero ninguna se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Shizuru se habría entregado a Natsuki sin oponer resistencia, pero no deseaba presionarla. Además, pensaba que era mejor así, consumar una relación tan ambigua como la suya no era buena idea. Sobretodo a pocas semanas de finalizar su trato.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación mientras Natsuki la seguía con la mirada, se le había vuelto costumbre hacerlo. Como le gustaba admirar la figura de Shizuru, ese delicado y elegante andar. Le gustaba todo de ella, pero el sentimiento que le inspiraba era tan diferente a lo que alguna vez sintió por Nao que la hacía sentirse confundida. ¿Qué sentía realmente por Shizuru?

ooOoo

Luego de tantos meses de trabajo duro y ensayos, llegó el gran día. El estreno de la nueva súper producción de Estrella Roja EC que abriría oficialmente la temporada.

La primera función se llevó a cabo con rotundo éxito, la boletería se agotó en menos de tres horas y tenían asegurado un lleno total en cada una de las funciones siguientes, incluso tuvieron que abrir un par de presentaciones extra a petición del público.

La crítica fue totalmente favorable. En especial fue muy elogiada la banda sonora original, obra de la novel compositora Fujino Shizuru, esto sin duda le haría ganar un nombre en el medio. Sakomizu-sama en persona se acercó a la chica terminada la primera función para felicitarla y anunciarle que en unos días firmarían su contrato como personal exclusivo de Estrella Roja EC. Fue el mejor día que recordaba la hija de Kyoto desde que llegó a Fuuka, tenía el trabajo de sus sueños y a una hermosa chica abrazándola y felicitándola.

-Esta noche, te invito a cenar, celebraremos por todo lo alto. –le dijo la morena al oído, antes que los asistentes y miembros de la prensa la robaran de su lado para proferirle halagos y hacerle preguntas.

Pero para todos no era un día muy feliz, Kanzaki Reito acababa de tener una charla en privado con la protagonista del musical. Le hizo saber que estaba al tanto de su campaña en contra de la compositora y por ello había decidido, junto con la directiva, no renovarle el contrato. El hombre sin embargo, en nombre de la amistad que los unió por tantos años, le explicó que no tomarían medidas en su contra y que al finalizar las presentaciones podría buscar otro trabajo sin que su reputación como actriz se viera afectada.

La pelirroja debió tragarse su orgullo, llena de rabia y dolor, a cambio de no ver irremediablemente manchado su expediente. Después de todo, quién querría trabajar con una actriz que era capaz de sabotear su propia obra. Era todo, estaba perdida, Fujino había ganado.

Aún en el teatro, se refugió en uno de los palcos ya vacío y lloró amargamente. Mientras, desde lo alto, podía observar como todos admiraban y felicitaban a Shizuru. Entre ese mar de personas, estaba ella, la única persona que estuvo a su lado siempre sin importar qué. Cómo pudo ser tan ciega, tuvo la felicidad frente a sí y nunca, hasta ese momento, lo había notado. Tomó su celular, esperó que respondiera a la vez que la miraba apartarse de la multitud.

-Diga… ¿diga?… ¿hay alguien ahí? –empezaba a exasperarse al no recibir respuesta.

-Ku… Natsuki… soy yo. –al fin se animó a hablar.

-¿Qué quieres? –respondió indiferente.

-Yo… _que difícil es esto_ –dijo por lo bajo- te necesito, por favor…

-Estoy ocupada, no tengo tiempo… hablamos luego.

-¡Perdóname! Fui una imbécil todos estos años. –la morena se contuvo de colgar la llamada, sintió mucha pena de escuchar a su antigua amiga en ese estado de desesperación.

-Nao… ¿estás bien?

-No, por favor, te necesito. Te veo afuera del teatro.

-E…está bien. –dijo mientras veía a la sonriente castaña dando una entrevista.

_Un par de horas después…_

Empezaba a hacer frío y amenazaba con llover, ya todos se habían marchado. Pensó en tomar el autobús que estaba a pocos metros y que se disponía a salir, pero ella había prometido que volvería. Esa noche celebrarían el éxito de la obra y el contrato como compositora y arreglista exclusiva de Estrella Roja EC… lo había prometido...

Pero el reloj seguía avanzando y Natsuki no daba señales, la idea de que le hubiese sucedido algo comenzaba a preocuparla. Cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, pudo respirar más tranquila al escuchar del otro lado la voz de la morena.

-Shizuru, lo siento, no podremos hacer lo que te prometí. Es… Nao está mal y necesita de mi, no me esperes, no te preocupes y cena sin mi. Te compensaré...

-Por favor Natsuki, no otra vez, no hoy ¡yo también te necesito!... –pero era tarde, la comunicación se había interrumpido sin que la morena escuchara las súplicas de la castaña.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin que esta vez pudiese controlarlas. Y la amenaza de lluvia se cumplió, ahora el cielo lloraba con ella, ¿podría ser una situación más trillada? Desilusión, promesas rotas, amor no correspondido, corazón destrozado,… todo eso siempre va acompañado de un buen chaparrón, fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de la castaña a la vez que esbozaba una amarga sonrisa. Hacía una hora que había pasado el último autobús, así que empezó a caminar sin prisa.

Cuando llegó al apartamento, estaba empapada y calada hasta los huesos. Tomó una toalla y comenzó a secarse mecánicamente, ya no lloraba, sólo se secaba y miraba al vacío. Cuando terminó, se cambió de ropa y se acostó.

ooOoo

-Quédate esta noche conmigo. –suplicaba la pelirroja.

-Lo siento Nao, Shizuru tuvo que regresar sola a casa y creo que quería decirme algo antes de que se acabara la batería de mi celular. Quizá le pasa algo, además llueve, veo que ya te sientes mejor así que no es necesario que me quede.

-Natsuki, ¿ya no me quieres?

La morena tardó en responder.

-Yo quiero a la Nao que vive en mi memoria, la amiga con la que compartí buenos y malos momentos y… ¿desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre? Bueno, eso no importa, tengo que irme. Hasta luego.

La morena salió de la casa de Nao, dejando a esta última con la palabra en la boca. Condujo lo más rápido que pudo y llegó al apartamento, al abrir la puerta del estudio la encontró acostada en el sofá cama. Natsuki se acercó con cuidado y la estuvo observando un rato, pero notó que el sueño de la chica era intranquilo y temblaba ligeramente. Quiso acariciar su mejilla pero al instante retiró la mano. Estaba ardiendo, Shizuru tenía mucha fiebre.

-Shizuru, ¡despierta! despierta por favor. –pero la castaña no reaccionaba. Natsuki no sabía qué hacer y comenzaba a desesperarse. -¿Qué debo hacer, llamo a una ambulancia, a la guardia nacional, a los bomberos? ¡¿Qué diablos debo hacer? … claro, cómo no lo pensé antes –tomó el teléfono y llamó a la única persona que podría calmarla y también ayudarla a pensar más claramente.

_-¿Diga?_ –la voz sonaba un poco adormilada.

-Mamá, por favor te necesito, es Shizuru, tiene mucha fiebre y no reacciona…dime ¿qué debo hacer? –La voz se le quebró un poco.

-_Espera, primero tienes que calmarte, debes hacerla tomar un baño para bajar su temperatura corporal... _–la voz maternal al otro lado de la línea tuvo un efecto tranquilizante.

-¿Un baño? Está bien, ¡eso haré! –sin más, colgó el teléfono y corrió hasta el estudio.

Rápidamente, la tomó por el brazo izquierdo, el cual pasó alrededor de su cuello. Con su brazo derecho rodeó la cintura de la castaña y haciendo un gran esfuerzo la levantó, luego literalmente la cargó en peso hasta el cuarto de baño y se metió en la ducha sin dejar de sostener a Shizuru.

La castaña balbuceaba frases sin sentido, estaba delirando. Realmente estaba ardiendo y tenerla abrazada quemaba, pero era una manera instintiva de protegerla. Natsuki abrió el grifo y el agua comenzó a caer sobre ambas.

-Perdóname, estás así por mi culpa, todo es mi culpa. Sólo te causo daño, por favor perdóname… -rompía a llorar a la vez que la estrechaba más contra su pecho.

Estuvieron bajo la ducha un rato largo, en el que la castaña comenzó a recuperar la consciencia.

-¿Natsuki? –la aludida ocultaba su cara triste y sus lagrimas eran camufladas por el agua de la ducha. Estiró el brazo y cerró el grifo.

-Shizuru, ¿cómo te sientes? –la miraba de una forma tan diferente, como nunca antes.

Era una mirada de alivio y alegría pero que también ocultaba tristeza.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?... Natsuki estas empapada.

-Tonta, tú también lo estás, es que tenías mucha fiebre y mi madre me dijo que debía hacer que tomaras un baño, que eso te ayudaría.

-_Ara ara_, nunca imaginé que la primera ducha que tomara junto a mi Natsuki sería así –apenas había caído en la posición en que se encontraban.

-¡Idiota! aún tienes ánimos de hacer chistes, me asustaste mucho. –dijo con fingido enojo, la verdad, el que la castaña tuviese ánimos de hacer uno de sus comentarios significaba que ya se sentía mejor.

-Lo siento Natsuki. –Shizuru bajó la mirada, no podía ocultar su tristeza.

-No, yo soy quien lo siente. Te enfermaste por mi culpa, seguramente te mojaste bajo la lluvia, ¿no es así?

La castaña no respondió, pero volvió a sentir ese cálido abrazo de Natsuki quien la apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-No lo volveré a hacer, nunca volveré a faltar a una promesa que te haga. –lentamente se acercó a su rostro hasta juntar sus labios en un beso delicado, apenas un roce.

Shizuru llegó a pensar que todo eso era una alucinación producto de la fiebre tan alta. Para Natsuki fue una especie de revelación, estaba consciente de qué hacia y por qué lo hacía, necesitaba probarse a si misma sus sentimientos, aceptar la verdad de una buena vez.

Aunque estuviese segura de que no amaba a Nao todo era demasiado confuso para ella y, hasta ese momento, no sabía explicar qué sentía exactamente por Shizuru. Sin embargo, estaba por averiguarlo. Quería más de esa chica que en apenas unos meses le había cambiado la vida, deseaba llegar a casa y sentir su voz, le gustaba su compañía, ese agradable aroma que posee su cabello, quería seguir sintiendo ese cuerpo así cerca del suyo… su piel suave al tacto, su hermoso par de… ojos color carmesí, esos muslos tan bien torneados, ese firme y bien formado… Después de tantos motivos por los cuales no quería despegarse de Shizuru, la morena comenzó a sentir otro tipo de calor…

-Natsuki. –dijo en un tono preocupado.

-Dime Shizuru, ¿aún te sientes mal, quieres que te lleve al hospital?

-No es eso, es que… te está sangrando la nariz.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! –se llevó una mano a la nariz, para comprobarlo, pero miró la palma de su mano completamente limpia. –¿Por qué dices eso? No me sangra la nariz.

-Es que Natsuki me miraba de una forma tan lujuriosa que me pareció ver una gotita de sangre, pero deben haber sido impresiones mías, debo estar delirando aún. –Demás está decir que el sonrojo de Natsuki fue colosal.

-¡SHIZURUUUUU!

Al salir de la ducha, se quitaron las ropas mojadas, se secaron y Natsuki la ayudó a colocarse el pijama pues aún estaba un poco débil. Cuando la castaña se disponía a volver al estudio, sintió la mano de Natsuki en su hombro.

-Quiero que duermas conmigo… en mi cama… para cuidarte –Natsuki estaba completamente sonrojada (aunque no tanto como hacía un rato), tenía la cara girada hacia un lado, en esa pose que a la castaña mataba de ternura. Shizuru quiso hacer un comentario de los suyos, pero simplemente las palabras no salieron de su boca, tenía el corazón latiendo a mil, sentir el cálido abrazo de Natsuki, sus labios y escuchar esas palabras, la hacían sentirse inmensamente feliz.

-De ahora en adelante, quiero que duermas aquí conmigo y no en ese incómodo sofá cama.

Ambas se acostaron, Natsuki le preguntó varias veces a Shizuru si se sentía mejor y cada cierto tiempo sentía su temperatura, colocando su mano en la frente de la castaña. Eso hasta que el sueño la venció por completo.

_Continuará_…

* * *

**Notas:** actualización relativamente rápida, confieso que este capítulo llevaba mucho terminado (salvo algunos detalles), lo que pasa es que el anterior no me salía XD Si, soy algo desordenada cuando escribo. Por ejemplo, el final ya está listo, pero faltan uno o dos capítulos de aquí al desenlace.

¿Creen que ha sido este el final de Nao y sus intentos por deshacerse de Shizuru?, Reito tuvo poca/ninguna participación en este capítulo, sigue jugando banca, pobre. Algo que modifiqué de mi idea original, ha sido que Shizuru y Natsuki tontearan un poco antes de que la morena aclare sus sentimientos hacia ella. A nadie le incomoda eso ¿verdad?

Para aclarar un poco, el por qué de la "confusión" de la princesa de hielo, yo lo veo así, para alguien que vivió un amor malsano (rayando en lo obsesivo) por tanto tiempo, le cuesta luego reconocer un nuevo sentimiento y pues, como diría Laura Pausini, "no se viven dos historias iguales".

Cada vez falta menos para terminar esta historia con la que he pasado tanto tiempo. Gracias por seguirla.

* * *

**Respuestas a lo comentarios:**

S.E.P: Muchas gracias, fuiste el primer comentario *reverencia*

Terere: Natsuki le puso alto a Nao, falta ver si la pelirroja se queda quieta ;)

Serratia: Falta un poco para eso, pero sospecho que Natsuki se aclarará y le aclarará a Shizuru muchas cosas pronto.

Siari: Reito y Nao no me caen mal, al contrario, pero admito que me pasé con Nao, que mala me salió XD

Anonimus: Acabo de salvar tu vida! XD no me tardé tanto con la continuación jeje

Natsuki K. de Fujino: Gracias, lo de Haruka fue una decisión de último minuto, no se me ocurría cómo sacar a Yukino de la jugada. No se aún si Shizuru tendrá oportunidad de jugar a lo Nao, pero a que fue imponente imaginarla hablando así con Natsuki jaja

Paganwood: Reito tendrá su oportunidad de intentarlo, y bueno arriba expliqué un poco cómo veo la "indecisión" de Natsuki, pero no desesperes ;)

Vianka: Jajaja yo espero que no te regañen en el trabajo. Muchas gracias por leerme incluso en esas circunstancias.

Pinkpollita: Jaja a Reito le dio un codazo. Con respecto a Natsuki, si, a veces cuesta darse cuenta de que lo que queremos muchas veces está frente a nuestras narices.

Carla Hanazono: Gracias miles, por tus comentarios. Ya empecé a castigar a Nao dándole donde más le duele, pero adelanto que aún le queda una carta por jugar. Reito a mi en realidad me da penita, juega un juego perdido de antemano.

YarethHE: Me alegra que te gustara, gracias por comentar :)

dhuran0047: Bueno, no me tardé mucho esta vez, gracias por comentar.

RKuga: Nunca abandono las historias pero estoy conciente de que no siempre puedo actualizar tan rápido como quisiera. Se agradece que sean pacientes y pese a todo me sigan leyendo (y sobretodo que no me linchen jeje)

iv0onzeThA: Ya veremos qué hará Nao muajaja.

Ian.23: Jajaja a mi también me estresaba no creas, me molestaba esa Natsuki títere de Nao, pero bueh, era necesario. Gracias por estar siempre pendiente de mi historia.

Okisawa Hinari: Bueno, oficialmente no se (yo creo que si) jaja pero en mi historia se entiende que si hay "algo" XD muchas gracias por comentar.

Sei: Gracias de verdad por el comentario, si te soy sincera me gusta la química que va logrando esta pareja, aunque algunas veces me cueste proyectar la personalidad de la Natsuki del anime.


	18. Impulsos

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

* * *

**Estrella Roja Entertainment Company**

**Capítulo 18: Impulsos.**

Al día siguiente, Shizuru fue la primera en despertar. Natsuki seguía a su lado con una expresión tan angelical que sintió pena despertarla, pero de nada sirvió pues el timbre de la puerta lo hizo por ella.

-¿Quién podrá ser tan temprano en la mañana? –preguntaba la morena restregándose los ojos.

-Natsuki, es casi medio día.

-¡Rayos! suerte que es domingo.

_Minutos después…_

-¡Madre! –exclamó al abrir la puerta.

-Saeko-san, ¿cómo está? – dijo cordialmente, tratando de suavizar el recibimiento de la pequeña Kuga.

-Preocupada, cómo es que Natsuki me llama a las dos de la madrugada para decirme que estas ardiendo en fiebre y luego no tiene la delicadeza de llamar para avisar si estas bien… ¿y estas bien linda? –preguntaba tocándole la mejilla, comprobando así que su temperatura ya era normal.

-Si, gracias a los cuidados de mi Natsuki estoy como nueva –ésta se sonrojó, tosió y dijo algo como que prepararía café.

Las chicas se arreglaron y después comieron en familia, Saeko se encargó de cocinar y Natsuki de poner la mesa, ambas insistieron en que Shizuru no debía hacer nada hasta estar seguras de que se había recuperado completamente.

Saeko notaba un nuevo brillo en su hija cuando miraba a la castaña, además, le sonreía abiertamente y se interesaba en saber si se sentía bien. Algo había cambiado en Natsuki desde la última vez que la vio, no podía decir con certeza qué pero no dejaba de sorprenderle que esa chica lograra tantos cambios en su pequeña princesa de hielo.

Un par de horas después, la mujer se despidió y las chicas volvieron a la habitación porque Natsuki insistió en que Shizuru debía descansar.

-Pero ya he descansado todo el día –protestaba.

Por primera vez Juliet, que estaba junto a Natsuki, parecía estar de acuerdo con la morena y a Shizuru le pareció que tenían la misma expresión de cachorros mandones.

-_Ara ara_, si me lo piden así, cómo desobedecer.

-¿Viste, viste? es muy convincente –dijo, dando saltitos y señalando efusivamente a la akita.

Shizuru levantó una ceja al ver la actitud de Natsuki, pero no era algo que le sorprendiera. Luego caminó hasta la habitación y se recostó en la cama.

-Te prometo cuidarla bien –susurró a Juliet antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, ya en la cama, se acurrucó abrazándose a ella.

-Perdóname, si te hubiese pasado algo yo…

-Shhh –silenciándola -Natsuki no tienes que seguir pidiendo perdón, llegaste en el momento justo y estuviste para mí.

-Tenía que haber estado mucho antes, compartiendo contigo tu gran momento y regresando juntas a casa. –Natsuki hablaba como haciendo pucheros, mientras se apretaba más al cuerpo de la castaña.

Estuvieron así un rato, disfrutando del calor que emitían sus cuerpos, cuando Shizuru se separó un poco para poder ver a Natsuki a la cara.

-No quiero que Natsuki tenga que estar preocupándose por mi, yo asumí la responsabilidad de mis sentimientos. No pido nada a cambio, soy feliz y me conformo con lo que tenemos.

-Yo… no quiero que te conformes sólo con esto, Shizuru yo… yo…-suspiró pesadamente -_quisiera poder explicar lo que siento por ti_ –pensó, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas.

Entonces quiso expresar con hechos lo que se negaba a salir de sus labios. Lentamente se subió al cuerpo de la castaña, y aunque ésta se sorprendió no opuso resistencia, comenzó a besarla cada vez más intensamente, Shizuru pensó que si estaba soñando mataría a quien se atreviera a despertarla.

Se dedicó a sentir, sueño o realidad no importaba, finalmente no tendría que contenerse más. Gemía al sentir esos labios en zonas que nunca antes habían sido exploradas por la morena, ni siquiera en sus tonteos más intensos. La ropa desapareció como por arte de magia y, por primera vez, sus cuerpos fueron libres de dar y recibir placer en su máxima expresión, conociéndose más profundamente sin límites ni pudor.

Cuando cayeron exhaustas se quedaron recostadas frente a frente, abrazadas y muy juntas. Shizuru trazaba dibujos con sus dedos en la espalda de su amante y la otra jugaba enredando sus dedos en la melena castaña.

Natsuki cerró los ojos para grabar en su memoria lo que minutos antes habían vivido. Esas manos recorriendo su intimidad, esa forma de tomar el control, de tocarla, besarla y hacerle sentir tantas cosas. Evidentemente eran el resultado de experiencias previas, por un segundo sintió una puntada en el estómago al imaginarse a Shizuru con otra persona, sería raro que una mujer como ella no hubiese tenido conquistas en el pasado. Sin embargo, en ese momento no valía pasado ni futuro. Además, aunque había pasado muchos años enamorada de Nao no podría decir que llevó una vida casta y pura precisamente, sobretodo luego de volverse famosa.

Ahora estaba segura de que lo único que importaba era el presente y ese era sólo de las dos.

-Natsuki ¿qué pasará con nuestro trato? –la voz de la castaña la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Era claro que ese tema le quitaba el sueño y no podía posponerlo un instante más.

-¿Qué trato? –preguntaba medio adormilada.

-Natsuki tiene muy mala memoria. En unos días se cumplirán los seis meses de nuestro convenio de vivir juntas –la morena abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Ya pasaron seis meses?... Tu…tu no te irás ¿o si? –ya completamente despierta.

-¿Natsuki quiere que me quede?

-Suponía que después de…-sonrojándose - que después de… "esto" –refiriéndose a su encuentro cercano -no lo dudarías.

-Ara ara, mi Natsuki debe aprender que no es bueno suponer. Las cosas deben decirse con palabras, sino la otra persona nunca entenderá.

La morena se incorporó en la cama.

-Bueno, en ese caso… -aclarándose la garganta y mirándola seriamente -Fujino Shizuru… ¿quieres ser mi novia? –se sintió un tanto decepcionada, esperaba que Natsuki le confesara sus sentimientos, pero sabía de sobra que Natsuki era alguien poco expresiva por lo que esto ya era un gran avance.

Entonces, dibujó una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Ara_, Kuga Natsuki me pide ser su novia pero… ¿no lo éramos ya?

-¡Shizuru! Sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo juntando sus dedos índices y girando un poco el rostro.

-Creo que tengo que pensarlo –dijo, llevándose un dedo al mentón -ha sido muy de repente –la cara de Natsuki era un poema.

-¿Pensar qué cosa? –dijo ahora con expresión de cachorrito abandonado y sendos lagrimones afloraron en sus ojos.

-Si me conviene ser novia de una famosa motociclista con tantos fans a nivel mundial –Natsuki cayó de espaldas sobre la cama.

-Tú… eres… –la morena mostraba un ligero tic en el ojo derecho.

-_Ara, el karma existe _-pensó al notar el tic y sonrió. -¡Acepto! –contestó al fin, lanzándose encima de ella.

Le dio un beso en los labios, para luego acariciarle el rostro. Y así juguetearon un rato antes de dormirse abrazadas.

Al día siguiente, desayunaron y salieron juntas. Shizuru debía presentarse en Estrella Roja EC y Natsuki tendría la primera sesión formal de entrenamientos con miras al título Nacional. Se despidieron con un beso y quedaron para almorzar.

ooOoo

En su oficina, Reito daba la impresión de ser un tigre enjaulado caminando de un lado al otro. Había pasado la noche pensando cuál sería la mejor forma de confesar sus sentimientos a Shizuru.

Desde hacía mucho había notado que la relación entre Natsuki y ella era algo extraña. En principio decidió no interponerse pero conforme pasaba tiempo con Shizuru más atraído se sentía, la idea de tener a ella chica a su lado comenzó a obsesionarlo, intentó entonces hacer que se fijara en él con actos desinteresados y apoyándola cuando se encontraba exhausta o enojada con Natsuki. Aún así, la chica no reaccionaba como él esperaba y con esto sólo conseguía aumentar su interés.

Se dedicó a esperar el momento preciso para declararse a la chica de Kyoto, un paso en falso de parte de su amiga de la infancia y él lo aprovecharía sin dudar. Ese momento llegó, según él, el día de la premiere gracias a la conversación que había sostenido con Yuuki Nao.

"_Kuga me apoyó en mi plan de destruir a Fujino" _

Esas palabras aún retumbaban en sus oídos cuando se disponía a salir del teatro y la vio, estaba igual hermosa y arreglada aún después de tantas horas. Quiso acercarse para ofrecer llevarla a casa pero se detuvo al escucharla hablar por teléfono.

"_Por favor Natsuki, no otra vez, no hoy ¡yo también te necesito!..."_

Cómo pudo Kuga Natsuki ser capaz de hacer eso el día más importante en la carrera de Shizuru, sin embargo, era como un favor para él. Apretó los puños fuertemente y decidió que su momento había llegado, pronto poseería a la mujer que lloraba amargamente a pocos metros de él. A pesar de la lluvia decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla sola. Así, con el corazón latiendo a mil, subió a su auto y tomó rumbo hacia el hotel.

Ahora esperaba impaciente a la compositora, cuando su secretaria le anunció que ésta había llegado, inmediatamente la mandó llamar.

-Buenos días Reito-san –sonreía radiante.

-Buenos días Shizuru-san, toma asiento por favor. Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, tranquila –dijo al ver su expresión –no tiene que ver con el trabajo.

El hombre inició la conversación, contándole a Shizuru que la había visto fuera del teatro. La joven escuchó atentamente sin pronunciar palabra. Sin más, el moreno se puso de pie, dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se hincó frente a Shizuru tomándole de la mano.

No muy lejos de ahí, Natsuki había dado un par de vueltas al campo de entrenamiento pero algo dentro de ella le impedía concentrarse. Era como un mal presentimiento, decidió entonces llamar a Shizuru pero el celular de la chica estaba apagado. Finalmente llamó al estudio, contestó Haruka quien le comentó que "_Bubuzuke"_ estaba en la oficina de Reito y que éste pidió no ser molestados.

Pensó que lo mejor era ir a buscarla, tenía que verla y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Subió a su moto y manejó a través del parque, para disgusto de los que ahí se encontraban, pues tuvieron que saltar apartándose (algunos menos afortunados cayeron al estanque) acortó así mucho camino, aunque se ganó varios insultos.

ooOoo

-Si Shizuru-san me acepta, jamás le faltará nada. Seré el encargado de velar por su felicidad toda la vida. –la castaña le dedicó una sonrisa algo incómoda.

-Reito-san es un hombre maravilloso, amable y educado. Además de bien parecido, cualquier chica estaría honrada de escuchar las palabras que acaba de pronunciar. Lamentablemente, mi corazón no puede corresponder a esos sentimientos.

-Pero… Natsuki-san no es alguien a quien debas entregarle tu amor, no sabe cuidar de ti ella fue capaz de… –delicadamente la chica liberó su mano.

-Reito-san, creo conocer a Natsuki y lo siento, no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos.

-¿Qué me dices de lo que ocurrió en el teatro? es una egoísta, te dejó abandonada en tu noche más importante y además ella…

-¡Basta! –cortó algo irritada -no es educado hablar así de una persona sino está presente para defenderse. Con respecto a lo del teatro, mi Natsuki compensó con creces su falta –dijo esto y Reito sintió una bestia de celos despertar dentro de él, pues captó a qué se refería la chica -espero que logres entender que no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos y no me guardes rencor –luego se levantó.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta, Reito se interpuso en su camino y se fue sobre ella abrazándola tan fuerte que le hacía daño.

ooOoo

Al llegar a Estrella Roja EC, dejó la moto en mitad del vestíbulo (para consternación del vigilante y la recepcionista) y corrió hasta la oficina del director, que estaba un tanto alejada del resto. Frente a la puerta pudo escuchar ruidos y gritos ahogados.

Cuando reconoció la voz de la castaña, abrió la puerta de una patada. La encontró de espaldas sobre el escritorio con ambos brazos inmovilizados por Reito que apoyaba todo su peso sobre ella y la besaba, o eso intentaba. Corrió y tomó al hombre por los hombros, halándolo fuertemente y haciéndolo caer de espaldas. La chica de Kyoto se incorporó sobre el escritorio pálida y temblorosa.

-¡Lárgate! –gritó furiosa y el moreno levantó la vista horrorizado, intentó disculparse con Shizuru, pero ésta giró el rostro. Luego Natsuki se interpuso entre ambos. – ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Lárgate, antes de que llame a la policía. Entonces el director salió de la oficina completamente derrotado y apenado.

Natsuki se giró para quedar frente a ella y la tomó del rostro con ambas manos.

-Mírame…–dijo seriamente – ¿te hizo daño? -Shizuru negó con la cabeza, aún temblaba ligeramente.

Después sintió el calor de los labios de Natsuki sobre los suyos, fue un beso muy intenso, con la pasión de dos amantes que se reencuentran después de mucho tiempo de haberse buscado, seguidamente la abrazó con fuerza.

-Vámonos de aquí –dijo finalmente la morena.

Salieron de Estrella Roja EC tomadas de la mano, algunos cuchicheos se escucharon a su paso, pero no les prestaron atención.

ooOoo

Reito se refugió en la terraza del edificio, lloraba amargamente y trataba de controlar su ira. A su lado se sentó alguien que le extendió un paquete de cigarrillos que él rechazó.

-Que grave error cometiste, eso si que fue bajo. Todo el edificio lo está comentando en este momento.

-¡Cállate Nao!

-Sabes, por muchos años esperé a que voltearas a mirarme y tú nunca me viste como alguien digna de tu amor, ahora me alegra que no fuese así.

-Entiendo, quieres regodearte de mi fracaso.

-No, lo cierto es que estoy en la misma situación que tu y no es agradable.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo me entiendo, aunque si te interesa se cómo puedes vengarte de esta humillación.

-Yo…no quiero hacerle daño a nadie…

-¡Ay por favor! Reito, conmigo no tienes que fingir ser ese hombre bondadoso y desprendido. Eres igual que yo, no descansas hasta obtener lo que quieres. Míralas, tan juntas, seguro en este momento se burlan de ti.

Nao señalaba hacía las dos pequeñas figuras que se veían desde la terraza, saliendo del edificio en una moto y alejándose a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres? –el rostro siempre amable ahora mostraba una expresión macabra.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas:** Feliz año 2011, espero que todas sus metas se vean realizadas.

Como pudieron notar, a Reito se le cayeron la espada y la armadura de príncipe. A veces las personas que creemos conocer, nos dan sorpresas nada agradables. Creo que este ha sido el capítulo que más he revisado y al que más cambios he hecho, quizá por eso salió algo corto, espero fuera de su agrado. No quise excederme con las partes dramáticas, pues no quiero que el fanfic pierda la esencia de comedia romántica que ha tenido desde el inicio, aunque no he podido evitar escribir partes melosas, qué les puedo decir, hay una romántica muy muy muy dentro de mi.

¿Qué les pareció la "primera vez" de Shizuru y Natsuki? Ah, por cierto, lo menciono cada vez que puedo, el lemon no es lo mío gente.

* * *

**Agradecimiento muy especial a:**

**Carla Hanazono, Takahashi-san, Natsuki K. de Fujino, Terere, Siari, Zaii-chan, Amane-chann, Dudidudu, Ookami Kuga, Cloudmine01, Paganwood, Pinkpollita, iv0onzeThA, Ian.23, Vianka, RUTHYX, Brisinuki, Ailec, CINTHIA, Seiryu, Hatsuky.**

Espero seguir contando con todos ustedes a falta de dos capítulos :)


	19. Drenando

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

* * *

**Estrella Roja Entertainment Company**

**Capítulo 19: Drenando.**

Condujo a alta velocidad pero siendo muy cuidadosa. Shizuru iba en silencio abrazada con fuerza a su cintura, no había pronunciado palabra desde el incidente con Reito, pero era normal después de semejante experiencia. Cuando detuvo la motocicleta frente a una cancha de bateo la castaña se extrañó, pero tratándose de Natsuki ya nada podía sorprenderle.

-Es la primera vez, desde que te conozco, que pasas tanto tiempo callada –dijo tímidamente.

-Es la primera vez que siento mi corazón roto –Natsuki se sobresaltó ante esas palabras.

-Acaso tú… ¿sentías algo por él? –preguntó, mientras notaba cómo se le secaba la garganta.

-Si, pero no como piensas –Natsuki respiró de alivio. -Cuando llegué a Fuuka fue la primera persona con la que pude sentirme cómoda, siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarme, considero a Reito-san un buen amigo. Siempre noté su interés en mí, pero pensé que tenía claro que no podía corresponderle y… a estas alturas, Natsuki debería saber que sólo ella me interesa de esa forma.

¡Si!–la morena exclamó a la vez que levantaba el puño de forma triunfante.

_-Ara ara, creo que le subí el ego _–pensó.

-No te tortures más, no fue tu culpa, por hoy, no pensemos más en eso –dijo recuperando la compostura.

-lo intentaré, ahora, podría Natsuki explicar ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-Eh… esto… bueno je je –la chica se rascaba la nuca –verás, se que cuando te sientes enojada o triste vas a ese mirador que me mostraste hace un tiempo. Pensé que esta vez podríamos hacerlo a mi manera -Shizuru parecía no comprender. -Te mostraré cómo, sígueme. –la otra obedeció.

Entonces, se colocaron unos cascos, cada una tomó un bate y Natsuki le explicó la posición correcta para comenzar a practicar. La chica de Kyoto aprendió rápido, pudo conectar varias veces y dar un par de buenos batazos, para orgullo de su novia.

_Una hora después_…

-¿Natsuki viene aquí seguido? –preguntó dejando el casco en el casillero y arreglándose el cabello.

-Pues… desde que nos conocemos, vengo una vez al mes –Shizuru se sorprendió, parecía que iba a replicar algo pero la dejó continuar –antes, venía tres veces por semana –dijo sonrojándose y mirándola a los ojos –sentía mucha rabia siempre y esta era la única manera que encontraba para drenar, aparte de conducir a toda velocidad, pero… desde que estas conmigo todo es diferente, me siento más tranquila... Soy una mejor persona creo y es gracias a ti.

-Gracias Natsuki -dijo mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

La castaña se habría arrojado a sus brazos en ese mismo instante, pero justo entraron a los vestidores dos personas.

-Es ella –decía una a la otra –Shizuru puso los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio, esperaba que las chicas se lanzaran encima de Natsuki en cualquier momento.

-Si, es ella –respondía la otra y la morena viendo la incomodidad de su novia decidió salir de ese trámite rápidamente.

-Si, soy Kuga Natsuki, quieren fotos y autógrafos, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién? –preguntaron las desconocidas al mismo tiempo y haciendo a un lado a la de ojos verdes, se aproximaron a la castaña.

-¡Eres la compositora Fujino Shizuru! –dijo una completamente emocionada –tu foto está en los periódicos, he ido ya a tres funciones sólo porque me encanta la música –la otra chica la secundó y estuvieron unos veinte minutos alabando a la chica de Kyoto, ésta les firmó autógrafos y con los celulares se tomaron fotos juntas.

Natsuki se recostó de la pared completamente abatida porque no la habían reconocido. Luego cruzó los brazos y volteó al otro lado después de ver cómo abrazaban a SU chica.

Cuando por fin Shizuru logró despedirse de ese par de efusivas fans, tomó a Natsuki del brazo y salieron del lugar. Subieron a la motocicleta en silencio y así llegaron al apartamento.

-Parecías muy feliz de que esas chiquillas te abrazaran -habló al fin la morena, evidentemente enojada- incluso cuando gritaban "_kyaaaaaaa Fujino-sensei_" -imitando el tono chillón que usaron.

-Lo cierto es que sí –dijo riendo un poco por la imitación.

-_¡Y me lo echa en cara!_ –pensó la morena fantaseando que caía al suelo mientras mordía un pañuelo bajo la lluvia.

-Me alegra que los críticos y la prensa especializada reconozcan mi trabajo, pero me llena más que la gente común lo disfrute.

-Ah, ¿segura que es sólo eso? –dijo volviendo a la realidad.

-Muy segura, por cierto, no sabía que mi Natsuki fuese celosa.

-¿Celosa yo? ¡Ja! No sueñes –frunciendo el ceño.

-Mmm quizá sólo fueron ideas mías, pero por las dudas –dijo en un tono sexy, mientras se quitaba la blusa –La gran Kuga Natsuki debe entender –ahora dejaba caer la falda al suelo, la aludida tragó saliva -que la amo –acercándose a ella -y sólo soy feliz sintiendo sus abrazos.

Entonces se amarró al cuerpo de la princesa de hielo, cuya expresión no sólo se suavizó, sino que pareció derretirse por completo.

-Además, aún no le agradezco apropiadamente a Natsuki lo de hoy –le susurró al oído, seguidamente entraron a la habitación de donde no salieron hasta muy entrada la noche y sólo porque sus estómagos así lo exigieron.

ooOoo

Al otro lado de la ciudad, saliendo de un lujoso restaurante, dos mujeres que acababan de disfrutar de una deliciosa cena hablaban amenamente sobre lo bien que les estaba yendo en el plano laboral.

-Me alegra muchísimo que el musical sea todo un éxito, la prensa habla muy bien de toda la maquinaria que hay tras bastidores. Incluso aparece tu nombre, eso es fantástico, ¿no crees?

-_Je je_, pues si, no me imaginaba que _Bubuzuke_ me llamara "su mano derecha" y "una pieza imprescindible" aunque claro que lo soy, esa mujer delegó mucho trabajo en mi –dijo ufanándose.

-Tienes razón, nunca he dudado del talento de Haruka-chan. Es posible que muy pronto puedas llevar las riendas de un proyecto tu sola.

-Eso espero, le mostraría a todos de lo que estoy hecha –ahora reía como posesa.

-Ese de ahí… ¿no es Kanzaki-san? –señalaba.

-Eh, si, parece ser que si.

El moreno iba entrando al mismo restaurante del que acababan de salir, acompañado de un joven.

-¿Kazuya? –dijo muy sorprendida.

-¿Lo conoces? –la rubia se rascaba la cabeza.

-Es un trabajador de la empresa. No tiene importancia, sigamos caminando, aún me tienes que contar qué te dijo Sakomizu-sama al terminar la obra.

-¡Por supuesto! él vino hasta mi, me miró directo a los ojos y dijo "bien, ¿dónde está Fujino-san?" ha sido la primera vez que me dirige la palabra, luego él se giró y sentí toda esa "sidra" positiva sobre mi…

-Se dice vibra Haruka-chan –corregía sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Reito y su acompañante.

La rubia siguió hablando y Yukino escuchaba atentamente. Sin embargo, le parecía muy sospechoso que el director de Estrella Roja EC se tomara tiempo para comer en un lujoso restaurante con un simple repartidor, aún más, sabiendo que ese chico había sido sobornado por Nao para entregarle las partituras de la obra.

ooOoo

Esa mañana, mientras se preparaba para salir, tomó unos minutos para admirar a la chica que dormía apaciblemente en su cama. Que feliz se sentía y no podía ocultarlo, tenía al fin algo especial con lo que había soñado hace mucho tiempo. Aunque siempre creyó que lo compartiría con un ser llamado Yuuki Nao. Aún se recriminaba el haber perdido tanto tiempo esperando por la persona equivocada. Antes de salir, le dio un suave beso en el hombro y la arropó con las sábanas.

Mientras iba en la motocicleta su mente se fue llenando de los recuerdos de estos últimos seis meses. Aquel tropezón que significó su primer encuentro, el beso frente a todos, el trato, cuando manejaba como loca para asustarla, las discusiones en el baño… Que mal le caía esa mujer con acento raro. Recordó especialmente aquella vez en el ascensor "quizá de no abrirse las puertas en ese momento" pensó. Luego comenzaron las indirectas, los coqueteos e incluso los celos. Después Shizuru le confesó sus sentimientos, recordó haber sentido confusión pero a la vez una inexplicable alegría.

También le vino a la memoria las veces que la dejó plantada por correr tras de Nao, lo mal que la trató, todo lo que hizo para que estuviese totalmente atareada y lo de las partituras. Entonces se sintió tan mal, Shizuru nunca podría enterarse de ello, esperaba que estos últimos días (y los que estaban por venir) compensaran todo lo malo. Quería construir nuevos recuerdos felices con esa mujer en ellos.

-Te amo Shizuru –susurró -Al fin estoy segura.

ooOoo

Despertar luego de una noche como aquella sin otro cuerpo al lado, genera cierta sensación de vacío y nostalgia. Apretó la almohada contra su pecho y respiró profundamente tratando de destilar el aroma de su amante de entre las sábanas. Cuando sacó fuerzas para salir de la cama, tomó una ducha y se prometió castigar a la morena por tener la osadía de salir de esa manera, privándola de admirar el dulce sonrojo que experimenta al despertar desnuda a su lado.

Desayunó, miró el noticiero, sacó a pasear a Juliet y al volver recogió la correspondencia. Decidió que ese día no iría a Estrella Roja EC, seguramente sería un hervidero de chismes y quería meditar detenidamente, sobretodo cómo debería tratar a Reito de ahora en adelante. Mientras, asearía el lugar y prepararía una deliciosa comida para su Natsuki.

Un poco más tarde escuchó el timbre y al abrir se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Frente a ella estaban Kanzaki Reito, Yuuki Nao y un chico que no despegaba la mirada del suelo y que le parecía bastante familiar.

-Shizuru-san, es importante que hablemos –pensó en cerrar la puerta, pero estaba segura de que no se irían tan fácilmente.

Les indicó que pasaran, ella los siguió y se sentó lo más alejada posible de los tres personajes, Juliet se mantuvo a su lado a pesar de la presencia de Nao.

_Dos horas más tarde…_

Después de entrenar y firmar contrato con un nuevo patrocinante, pasó por la floristería. No era su estilo, pero no todos los días una se declara al amor de su vida. Compró un hermoso ramo y tomó rumbo a casa.

Desde que aparcó la motocicleta sintió que algo no iba bien. Subió y fue recibida en la sala por Juliet que al verla comenzó a gemir de tristeza, eso la asustó, también le extrañó no ver a la castaña tocando el piano o percibir el aroma de algo delicioso cocinándose. Por alguna razón sintió una punzada en el pecho, algo faltaba.

Llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta, dejó las flores sobre la mesa y dio una rápida mirada alrededor. Luego entró a la habitación y entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que faltaba. Corrió desesperada a abrir el closet y vio que la ropa de Shizuru no estaba. Luego entró al baño y los cosméticos de la chica tampoco se encontraban en su lugar. Registró cada metro cuadrado del lugar y, excepto por el piano de cola que reposaba en el salón, era como si la castaña nunca hubiese estado ahí.

-Shi-zu-ru –dijo casi sin voz, cayendo al piso de rodillas.

ooOoo

Se fue sin dejar datos que pudieran indicar a dónde. Natsuki preguntó al vigilante del edificio y éste le contó que tres personas subieron al apartamento, pasaron una hora ahí para luego bajar e irse cada uno por su lado. Dijo también que rato después bajó Shizuru bastante afligida cargando su equipaje y que se fue en un taxi. Aún antes de leer el libro de visitas, tenía una vívida imagen de quiénes podría tratarse y no se equivocó.

Natsuki corrió a buscarla en Estrella Roja EC pero ahí tampoco sabían nada, preguntó a Haruka e incluso habló con Reito amenazándolo para que le dijera qué había sucedido con la chica. Sin embargo, éste se negó a decir palabra. Estaba desesperada, habría ido directo a la estación de policía pero su celular comenzó a sonar.

-_Natsuki tenemos que hablar._

-Madre, en este momento no puedo…

-_Es sobre Shizuru_ –la chica sintió que el corazón le daba un salto.

-¿Qué sabes de ella, está bien?

-_Ven a verme,_ _te estaré esperando._ –No había dicho eso cuando Natsuki saltaba sobre su moto y salía a toda velocidad.

ooOoo

En el edificio de Estrella Roja EC; se encontraba Reito sentado mirando el techo de su oficina, con una mano se sobaba la mejilla, entonces la puerta se abrió. Pensaba que podría ser Natsuki que volvía para seguir intentando sacarle información o quizá para desahogar su rabia, pero resultó ser esa pelirroja con expresión gatuna.

-Vi a Kuga salir hecha una furia… Vaya vaya, veo que dejó su marca –señalando el golpe en el rostro del hombre -seguramente Fujino la confrontó ¿no es así?

-Te equivocas –dijo en un tono sombrío –Shizuru-san se ha ido.

-_Esto resultó mejor de lo que esperaba_ –pensó.

-No te alegres –dijo como si pudiera leerle la mente –Kuga está realmente mal por ello, no me cabe duda de que en verdad la ama.

-¿Tan fácil te das por vencido?

-Me dejé influenciar por ti y no te culpo –dijo intuyendo lo que la otra contestaría -pude haberme negado, pero estaba cegado por los celos… –Hizo una pausa -Soy un hombre de negocios; se cuando el mercado es favorable, cuándo es momento de actuar o de retirarse, este es momento de aceptar mi derrota y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¡Tonterías! ahora que Fujino no está en mi camino, tendré acceso a Kuga…

-¡Deja de fantasear Nao! Entiende de una vez, no tenemos cabida entre ellas dos. No hay oportunidad, de hecho, ya hemos hecho suficiente daño… Escucha, mañana se vence tu contrato en Estrella Roja Entertainment Company. Hablé con unos conocidos en Nueva York, aceptarán darte una oportunidad.

Al escuchar esas palabras la pelirroja cambió su actitud, Reito estaba ofreciéndole una gran oportunidad. Sabía que no era por ayudarla a cumplir su sueño, lo hacía por sacarla del camino, todo por Fujino Shizuru.

-¿Tanto la amas?

-Así es.

-Está bien, acepto lo que propones, después de todo no soy tonta y debo velar por mis intereses –dijo, mientras se dejaba caer en la silla. -Por cierto, deberías ponerle hielo a eso, comienza a verse feo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas: **Espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo, la primera mitad fue enteramente ShizNat. Agradezco que la mayoría de los comentarios entiendan mi postura con respecto al lemon. En la segunda mitad, me dediqué más al drama y a describir un poco lo que va sintiendo Reito, como bien lo dijo alguien en uno de los comentarios, todos tenemos un demonio dentro de nosotros. Al menos que uno se arrepienta ¿no? porque Nao es caso perdido jajaja. ¿Qué querrá decirle Saeko a Natsuki? ¿A dónde habrá ido Shizuru? ¿Nao realmente aceptará la propuesta de Reito? Próximamente el gran final. Ya está escrito y revisado, sólo esperaré a que el fic se ponga al día en otro de los sitios donde se publica.

Agradezco mucho a todos lo que leen esta historia y dejan sus comentarios que tan importantes son para quienes escribimos fanfictions, porque son nuestra mayor recompensa.

* * *

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

Takahashi-san: Jajaja, si ahora sólo falta uno. Es como cuando se termina una serie que te gusta mucho, seguramente otras que te gustan también terminarán. Gracias por comentar :)  
Ailec: Bueno ya vimos qué se proponían él y Nao, pero no juzgo mucho a Reito. Creo que se dejó llevar por los impulsos (ojo, no lo disculpo). Gracias por todos tus comentarios ;)  
Amane-chann: Si, todos me han dicho lo drástico que resultó. Acá entre nos, fue un cambio que no estaba previsto, producto de un "impulso":P gracias por comentar.  
Terere: Exacto! inicié el año con algo de dramatismo XD Nao también es de mis personajes favoritos, pero ni modo, necesitaba una mala y ella daba el tipo jajaja. Muchas gracias por comentar.  
Sachiko-sama: Me hizo reir eso de "Super Natsuki al rescate" y sólo practicando es que podrás mejorar tus escritos. Te recomiendo comenzar escribiendo sobre cosas sencillas, alguna experiencia vivida y verás como todo fluye.  
iv0inzaThA: Expresaste perfectamente lo ocurrido a Reito. Mil gracias por comentar.  
Karime-chan:Jajaja insisto el lemon no me va, al menos para este tipo de historias. Saludos y gracias por comentar.  
Okisawa Hinari: Jajaja bueno, recibió un golpe en el rostro y otro en el orgullo. Supongo que con eso tiene suficiente XD Gracias por comentar.  
cloudmine01: Mil gracias por tu comentario, también te deseo un excelente 2011.  
Hatsuky: Pensé mucho cómo debía darse esa primera vez, incluso la adelanté un poco, me alegra que gustara. Gracias por comentar ;)  
Lunita: Me alegra que te gustara, aunque le faltara lemon XD Saludos y gracias por comentar.  
Ookami Kuga: Creo que ahora que Natsuki está 100% segura de lo que siente, podrá solucionar las cosas. Gracias por comentar y muchísimas gracias por los buenos deseos espero tu también tengas un excelente año.  
Ian.23: Claro que puedes, escribeme un mail y nos ponemos en contacto. A ver qué puedo hacer, esperaría cumplir las expectativas. Saludos y gracias por comentar.  
Natsuki261093: Gracias por leer mi historia, me alegra que te gustara, espero que este capítulo también. Gracias por el comentario.  
Vianka: Feliz año! yo también agradezco de corazón que les guste la historia. Un abrazo!  
Natsuki K. de Fujino: Más vale tarde que nunca ;) gracias por comentar. Un abrazo para ti también.  
Paganwood: Por tardarse en decir sus sentimiento es que le pasan cosas como las de este capítulo, veamos cómo lo solucionará Natsuki ;) Mil gracias por comentar.


	20. Asalto, botín y huida

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.

**Notas**: estoy muy agradecida por el apoyo de quienes con mucha mucha paciencia siguieron esta historia. Tengo un poco de nostalgia al ponerle punto final, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado, espero ustedes también.

* * *

**Estrella Roja Entertainment Company**

**Capítulo 20: Asalto, botín y huida.**

Cuando entró a casa de su madre ésta la recibió de forma fría indicándole que se sentara. Después fue hasta su escritorio y tomó un sobre que se encontraba encima, caminó hasta su hija y se lo entregó.

-Antes de que abras eso, quiero decirte que me siento muy decepcionada. –la chica bajó la mirada, sabía a lo que se refería.

-Shizuru-san me contó todo lo de su absurdo trato y por qué se fue. Natsuki no se en qué estabas pensando…

No quería ser descortés y sabía que la mujer tenía toda la razón en su reclamo, pero no pudo aguantar la presión de tener ese sobre en las manos y sin prestar más atención rompió un lado para revelar su contenido. Lo primero que salió fue la medalla que le había regalado por su cumpleaños, entonces sintió que una fuerza invisible ejercía presión sobre su pecho. Luego sacó una carta, al desdoblarla, reconoció la cuidada caligrafía de Shizuru plasmada en ella.

_Natsuki,_

_Se que debe haber sido repentino para ti encontrar que me fui de tu apartamento y sobretodo recibir esta carta de manos de tu propia madre, pero considero que es la única persona en la que puedo confiar en estos momentos. Por eso, espero que entiendas y me perdones el haberle contado nuestro secreto, sentí que debía pagar su cariño y amabilidad siendo completamente sincera._

_Ya debes saber que Yuuki-san, Reito-san y Kazuya-kun vinieron a verme. Me contaron muchas cosas sobre ti y aunque siento que no fueron del todo sinceros, no te miento, todo esto me ha dejado bastante confundida. Siento que lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme y no sólo de ti, creo que cumplí gran parte de mi sueño al poder realizar ese proyecto, pero me niego a seguir trabajando en un ambiente tan viciado y corrupto._

_Entiendo que las cosas que han pasado entre nosotras cambiaron los planes que teníamos al inicio y fue lindo soñar con que podríamos estar juntas siempre, pero lo cierto es que me engañé pensando que podría ganarme tu amor. Natsuki fue muy cruel al pedirme ser tu novia verdadera, eso me hizo volar muy alto y ahora me estrello con la realidad. _

_Lo de hoy demuestra que nunca podré competir con lo que sientes por Yuuki Nao, si fuiste capaz de hacer esas cosas por complacerla, es imposible pensar que yo pueda llenar el lugar que ella ocupa en tu corazón._

_Sin embargo, no te guardo rencor, al contrario, te amo tanto que no fui capaz de despedirme de ti cara a cara y devolverte esa medalla que tanto significado tiene. Te suplico no me busques Natsuki, no me hagas más difícil la tarea de olvidarme de ti._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Shizuru._

_PD: Por favor cuida de Juliet, no la dejes regresar con Yuuki-san porque no sabe tratarla bien. Bueno, ella no sabe tratar bien a ningún ser vivo._

Sobre el papel comenzaron a caer gotitas que le brotaban de los ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas.

–Está bien, si así lo quieres, respetaré tu deseo de no volver a verme y… -no pudo concluir su monólogo porque recibió un golpe en la nuca. – ¡AUCH! Madre, qué rayos…

-¿No piensas ir a buscarla? –La mirada severa de Saeko la atemorizó.

-Pe...pe… pero ella dijo que no quiere que… – ¡Zas! recibió otro pescozón. – ¡Mamá!

-No seas tonta hija mía, esa chica se fue porque piensa que no la amas, tienes que encontrarla y sacarla de su error… porque con o sin trato, estoy segura de que te enamoraste de ella, ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó desconcertada y Saeko levantó la mano en forma amenazante -¡Si! la amo, la amo –se apresuró a decir mientras se sobaba la nuca -pensaba decírselo, pero cuando llegué al apartamento se había ido –dijo juntando los dedos índices.

-Ay hija mía, heredaste la lentitud y estupidez de tu padre –suspiró –si quieres que vuelva contigo, ve y dile lo que sientes. Sino, seguirá pensando que continuas enamorada de… "esa" – refiriéndose a Nao.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron recordar lo que Shizuru le dijo alguna vez.

"…_Mi Natsuki debe aprender que no es bueno suponer. Las cosas deben decirse con palabras, sino la otra persona nunca entenderá."_

Ciertamente, si le hubiese hablado antes a Shizuru de sus sentimientos quizá no estarían pasando por ese mal rato.

-¡Eso haré! Bien, ¿a dónde se fue?

-No te lo puedo decir –Natsuki cayó de espaldas con el tic en el ojo más marcado que nunca. En seguida se puso de pie hecha una furia.

-¡¿Cómo es que no me lo puedes decir? –gritó.

-No me hables así señorita, recuerda que soy tu madre –Natsuki imitó a un cachorrito regañado con las orejas gachas.

-Lo siento mamá –dijo apenada.

-Prometí a Shizuru-san no decirte a dónde iría –dijo tranquilamente ignorando por completo los pataleos de su hija. –Debes encontrarla tú solita y ahora vete porque ya casi es la hora de _Doctor House_.

Luego de casi sacar a patadas a la pequeña Kuga, Saeko sonrió ampliamente. Confiaba en que su hija y Shizuru podrían arreglar las cosas. Además, su experiencia en la vida le indicaba que las cosas que más trabajo nos cuestan son las que más apreciamos.

ooOoo

Natsuki se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a investigar el paradero de Shizuru, contrató a un investigador privado y visitó todos los sitios que solía frecuentar en busca de alguna pista que pudiera revelarle su paradero. Sin embargo, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

A medida que pasaban los días más frustrada y triste se sentía, dejó de asistir a los entrenamientos y ya no se ocupaba de cumplir sus compromisos con los patrocinantes. Takeda, su manager, estaba al borde del ataque de nervios pues la carrera de su protegida pendía de un hilo. Una a una las grandes empresas que la auspiciaban fueron derogando sus contratos. Todo esto a la princesa de hielo le daba igual, cuando no hubo un lugar más que revisar en Fuuka, se encerró en su apartamento y no salía de ahí más que para llevar a Juliet a dar la vuelta.

Una tarde como cualquier otra, llegó una visita inesperada que logró encender una pequeña luz de esperanza en la otrora campeona de motocross.

-Kuga-san, buenas tardes –dijo con su vocecita, por un instante pareció sorprenderse de lo descuidada que lucía. Hacía juego con el lugar que estaba hecho un desastre, lo único que estaba ordenado y limpio era la zona donde se encontraba el piano -_parece un santuario _–pensó.

-¿Qué quieres Kikukawa? –preguntó de mala gana.

-Vengo porque he encontrado datos que pueden servirte para encontrar a Fujino-san.

-¡Habla! – dijo más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido, logrando sobresaltar a la otra –lo siento, en verdad no quise sonar así de mal, pero por favor cuéntame lo que averiguaste.

-No te preocupes, verás, estuve investigando en los archivos de Estrella Roja EC…

–_Cómo no se me ocurrió hacer eso. Ese investigador es un fraude _–pensó.

-Y bueno, no habían demasiados datos de su residencia anterior y Kyoto es bastante grande…

-_¡Kyoto! Definitivamente, que tonta eres Kuga Natsuki _–se recriminaba.

-Sin embargo, es una suerte que los Fujino sean una de las familias más poderosas de la zona y sean muy conocidos, no será difícil dar con Shizuru.

Aquella revelación la hizo llenarse de vergüenza al recordar las veces que secundaba a Nao cuando se burlaba de Shizuru por no tener dinero.

-Gracias a una fuente fidedigna obtuve varios datos. También supe que Fujino-san discutió con su padre, porque éste esperaba que ella se encargara de los negocios familiares, lógicamente siendo ella su hija mayor, por esa discusión fue que tomó la decisión de venir a Fuuka.

-Ahora recuerdo, Shizuru me contó que se sentía muy mal por lo que dijo a su padre y que esperaba un día arreglar las cosas. ¡Tienes razón Kikukawa! Shizuru tuvo que volver a Kyoto, no podría haber ido a otro lugar. –En una reacción inesperada la morena abrazó a la pequeña mujer, levantándola del suelo y girando con ella. –En seguida salgo, ¡Juliet, vamos a buscar a Shizuru! –gritó mientras soltaba a una mareada Yukino y entraba a la habitación buscando algo que guardó en su bolsillo. La akita ladraba emocionada, Natsuki no era la única que extrañaba a la chica de ojos carmesí.

ooOoo

Al llegar a la tierra del Pabellón dorado, no fue fácil dar con la casa principal de la familia Fujino. Yukino le anotó varias direcciones que tuvo que ir visitando a pie. Además, la gente las miraba de forma despectiva y con cierta aprensión. Tal vez por su apariencia tosca, por ser forasteras, porque temieran a Juliet o todas las anteriores.

Casi al final de la tarde, llegaron al último lugar que indicaba la lista, Natsuki intentó anunciarse en la propiedad pero los vigilantes les negaron la entrada. Entonces, agotadas y sedientas, se sentaron cerca de la puerta principal intentando pensar qué hacer. Mientras acariciaba el lomo de la akita le vino una, quizá no muy estética, idea.

-Debo estar loca por hacer esto, pero si es la única forma de encontrarla... Juliet, ¡llévame donde está Shizuru! –y se agarró con fuerza de la correa justo cuando la aludida arrancó a correr a toda prisa.

De nada sirvieron los intentos de los vigilantes por evitar que el animal entrara arrastrando consigo a la morena. Y así, atravesaron las puertas de aquella enorme propiedad internándose en el juego de pasillos y salones.

Cuando pasaban por el patio interior, Natsuki sopesaba la idea de soltarse y enfrentarse a la marea de gente que las perseguía o seguir recibiendo magulladuras. En ese momento, Juliet se detuvo súbitamente ocasionando que se cumpliera la primera ley de Newton y la morena siguiera de largo, cayendo encima de alguien.

-¡Le ruego me disculpe! –logró decir sin fijarse mucho dónde apoyaba sus manos y sobre quién había caído.

-¡Auch! alguna vez le dije a Natsuki que chocar así no era bueno.

-¡Shizuru! – gritó emocionada, tenía el corazón latiendo a mil -me alegra tanto verte –sollozaba.

Al parecer, la castaña se encontraba recostada a la sombra de un árbol del patio interior cuando Juliet notó su presencia y se detuvo contenta de haber cumplido la misión que le había sido encomendada.

-Natsuki… te pedí que no me buscaras –dijo tristemente, recordaba perfectamente la razón por la cual se fue de Fuuka.

-Se que fue así, pero tengo algo que decirte…

-Está bien -interrumpió -pero antes ¿Natsuki podría soltar mis senos y levantarse? –enrojeció hasta las orejas, instintivamente había colocado sus manos al frente para protegerse y no había notado dónde se habían posado.

-Lo… ¡lo siento! – dijo retirando inmediatamente las manos - _Con razón se sentía tan bien_ -pensó.

Cuando Natsuki se hizo a un lado, Juliet aprovechó para saludar a la castaña con un par de lamidas en el rostro. Después que ambas estuvieron de pie; Shizuru tuvo que despachar a todos los sirvientes y vigilantes que llegaron pocos minutos después, casi sin aliento, dispuestos a echar a patadas a ese par. La señorita de la casa argumentó que la chica y su mascota eran gente de su entera confianza y que por un terrible descuido había olvidado dar aviso de que la vendrían a visitar.

-¿Te duele algo? –preguntó dulcemente.

-Eso debería preguntar yo, mira cómo estás Natsuki. –decía mientras la tomaba de los antebrazos que tenían varios raspones y golpes que comenzaban a tomar una coloración morada.

-No son importantes, me he hecho peores, ni siquiera due… ¡AUCH! –Shizuru había presionado uno de los golpes, sacando nuevamente de Natsuki lágrimas pero ahora de dolor.

-Con que no duelen ¿eh? vamos a mi habitación, te curaré esas heridas.

La morena obedeció, no quería contradecir a la castaña que pareció firme y estricta. Mientras caminaban, Natsuki admiraba lo hermosa que se veía Shizuru ataviada con las vestimentas tradicionales de su natal Kyoto y el cabello recogido le daba un aire señorial que le hacía infundir respeto y admiración.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no la merecía, no se merecía a alguien tan perfecto. De repente se detuvo y soltó su brazo del amarre de la castaña, consiguiendo que ésta y la akita la miraran con atención.

-He sido una imbécil mucho tiempo, hice tantas cosas estúpidas. Te suplico perdones mis errores, no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy…

-Como dije en la carta, no te guardo rencor. Si viniste sólo a eso, puedes irte tranquila…

-¡No vine sólo a eso! por favor escúchame –dijo con autoridad y la castaña guardó silencio –Shizuru, llegaste en el peor momento, hasta hace unos meses mi vida era un desastre. Odiaba al mundo y me sentía muy frustrada. Al principio quise mantenerte alejada y me caías bastante mal, pero poco a poco me fui sintiendo diferente con respecto a ti. Tardé en darme cuenta de que te convertiste en mi persona más importante y vine aquí a pedirte que vuelvas conmigo porque… -tomando aire - Te amo Shizuru.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio incómodo, donde la morena realmente sintió pánico de que la dueña de aquella fascinante mansión rechazara sus sentimientos.

-Na…Natsuki ¿estás segura y… qué hay con Yuuki-san?

-Estoy completamente segura, hace mucho que dejé de amar a Nao, perdóname por haber tardado tanto en decírtelo.

-¡Eres una tonta! –y la abrazó rompiendo en llanto.

-Lo se –entonces, sacó de su bolsillo aquella vieja medalla y se la entregó.

-Creo que ya lo sabes de sobra pero, también te amo.

Shizuru tomó el rostro de Natsuki entre sus manos y cuando sus labios apenas se rozaron la morena sintió una descarga de energía recorrerle el cuerpo, pronto sus lenguas entraron en contacto consiguiendo despertar mil sensaciones en ambas, cuanto había extrañado sus besos. Natsuki notaba como las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, pero esta vez era como si la felicidad que llenaba su corazón fuese tanta que terminó saliéndosele un poco por los ojos. La castaña al notarlo, comenzó a beber sus lágrimas una a una en cortos besos por sus mejillas y mentón; luego terminó besando tiernamente la punta de su nariz y regalándole la más hermosa sonrisa que la morena hubiese visto jamás, o al menos eso le pareció.

Juliet, que ladraba y daba saltitos moviendo la cola, las regresó a la realidad y ambas se sonrojaron al notar sobre ellas las miradas perplejas de las personas que por ahí se encontraban.

-Creo que mejor vamos a curarte estas heridas –dijo Shizuru - y luego… llévame a casa Natsuki.

-Con gusto, hermosa dama - y tomándola de la mano, siguieron caminando.

ooOoo

Cuando Natsuki y Shizuru volvieron juntas a Fuuka, decidieron empezar una nueva vida y hacer las cosas bien desde el inicio (o reinicio, igual ya tenían prácticas de convivencia). Dejaron el apartamento y entre las dos compraron una casa con vista al mar. Compartían los gastos y la fueron remodelando al gusto y necesidades de las tres (Juliet obtuvo un patio enorme y paseos diarios por la orilla de la playa).

Aparte de Saeko, nadie más supo lo de su trato. La mujer era una suegra estupenda, las visitaba con frecuencia y era muy feliz de ver a su hija tan enamorada, o más bien, a sus hijas tan enamoradas.

Por el contrario, la familia de Shizuru no vio con buenos ojos que se fuera con otra mujer; pero no intentaron nada para impedirlo, después de todo su padre (con quien se reconcilió) estaba satisfecho de que su primogénita hubiese logrado éxito sin depender del apellido y entendió que no podía retenerla.

Por petición especial de Sakomizu-sama y los socios de la empresa, la castaña regresó a su puesto en Estrella Roja EC. Su trabajo la llenaba y el amor de Natsuki era lo mejor de su vida, podía asegurar que era plenamente feliz.

Natsuki volvió a competir, debía ir ganando forma nuevamente, pronto encontró nuevos patrocinadores, no tan poderosos como los anteriores pero era suficiente para poder seguir haciendo lo que más le gustaba en el mundo (aparte de Shizuru). Aunque su fama no era tan grande como hacía un año, era más feliz así. Sin paparazzis ocultos por los rincones, sin fans molestos, ruedas de prensa o tener que modelar para promocionar algún producto. Volvió a competir por gusto y no por el dinero.

Lo último que supo de Nao fue gracias a una postal que envió desde Nueva York, había obtenido un papel en una obra de _Broadway_ y estaba saliendo con un compañero de reparto. Natsuki se alegró con la noticia, amaba plenamente a Shizuru y era correspondida, tuvo que sufrir mucho para poder alcanzar esa paz y felicidad de la que gozaban ahora, quería que Nao pudiera tener algo así … para que nunca se le ocurriera volver.

Reito renunció a su puesto en Estrella Roja EC, consideraba que era lo correcto después de la forma como se comportó. Además, no quería que Shizuru se sintiera incómoda con su presencia, estaba realmente arrepentido. El puesto de director de Estrella Roja Entertainment Company lo ocupó una ejecutiva nada formal llamada Sugiura Midori, Haruka le tomó manía nada más verla.

Para disgusto de Natsuki, a Reito las ofertas de empleo en Fuuka no le faltaron, terminó aceptando un puesto en una importante empresa farmacéutica y compró el antiguo apartamento de la morena (ésta se lo vendió por el triple del valor real). Tiempo después empezó a salir con una elocuente y voluptuosa chef llamada Tokiha Mai, casualmente ex compañera de Natsuki en la secundaria. La relación entre Reito, Shizuru y Natsuki nunca volvió a ser la de antes, pero lograron limar un poco las asperezas cuando se enteraron que fue él quien dio a Yukino los datos sobre la chica de Kyoto. Aunque nunca supieron que también gracias a él, Nao salió de sus vidas.

-Creo que Reito-san y Mai-san pronto harán el anuncio, ¿no lo crees?

–Mmm no se, ¿a qué te refieres? -Natsuki estaba recostada en el regazo de Shizuru mientras jugaba con la consola. Ambas disfrutaban de una tarde tranquila en casa.

-Que llevan saliendo varios meses, es posible que pronto quieran formalizar su relación. Natsuki, a la derecha, ¡detrás de ese auto! –Shizuru le indicaba dónde estaban ocultos los zombies que debía eliminar.

-_¡Genial! Kanzaki amarrado a la pelirroja parlanchina je je_–pensó –Eso estaría bien, Mai es buena chica -dijo seriamente.

-Creo que eso es lo que más llama la atención de Reito-san.

-No creo que sea eso precisamente –y soltó una risita. Shizuru no dijo nada pero sus músculos se tensaron y Natsuki logró percibir su enojo.

-No sabía que mi Shizuru fuese celosa –la castaña giró el rostro ofendida.

-Son ideas tuyas –respondió.

Entonces la morena activó la pausa, soltó el mando de la consola y se puso de pie.

-Creo, sólo por si acaso –dijo quitándose el jersey, dejando ver un hermoso y elegante brasier azul marino –que debo dejarle claro a la famosa compositora Fujino Shizuru –ahora dejaba caer suavemente sus pantalones deportivos quedando sólo en ropa interior –que la amo y que sólo me gusta ella.

Luego extendió su mano a la castaña invitándola a ponerse de pie y juntas se dirigieron a la habitación.

**FIN**

* * *

**Aclaratorias (por si acaso)**

_Doctor House_: serie de TV protagonizada por un sarcástico doctor que disfruta con el sufrimiento de sus pacientes e investiga las causas/curas de sus enfermedades.

Primera ley de Newton: según lo que recuerdo del 9no grado, era algo como que, todo cuerpo en movimiento (o reposo) permanecerá en ese estado a menos que sobre él actúe una fuerza inversa que le obligue a cambiarlo. Natsuki siguió de largo pero se detuvo al chocar con Shizuru.

* * *

**Más notas: **me cuesta un poco decir adiós a esta historia, espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribirla. Mil gracias por acompañarme, espero seguir contando con ustedes para futuros proyectos. ¡Me despido hasta la próxima!

* * *

**Agradecimientos y respuestas a los comentarios:**

Pinkpollita: también odio a la gente que se empeña en separar a una pareja, muchas veces es sólo por envidia. Mil gracias por haberme acompañado en este fanfic.  
S.E.P: espero haber llenado las expectativas, un fuerte abrazo y gracias por los comentarios.  
ivOonzErHA: que difícil es cuando intento escribir tu nick XD Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y espero leer tu comentario. Gracias por seguir esta historia.  
Sachiko-sama: ánimo, escribir es como todas las artes, sólo practicando podrás mejorar. Otro consejo es que leas muchos buenos libros, eso siempre ayuda a ampliar la mente de un escritor. Gracias por tus comentarios. Jajajaja trataré de no cometer desarreglos a futuro (?) XD  
Cloudmine01: ojalá que hayas disfrutado este capítulo final y agradezco muchos tus comentarios siempre cargados de buenos deseos.  
Ookami Kuga: puedes escribirme a ese mail, pero no lo uso como msn. Aunque si tienes una cuenta gmail, podemos comunicarnos por el chat de ahí, ya me intrigaste jaja Gracias por comentar.  
Carla Hanazono: disculpa aceptada jajajaja lo de Reito se que fue repentino, te contaré un secreto pero que quede entre nos XD esa parte la escribí el 24 de diciembre enojada después de una discusión. Luego de publicar sentí un poco de temor porque pensé que perdí la esencia de lo que escribía pero al final quedé contenta con el resultado. Un millón de gracias por tus acertados comentarios.  
Paganwood: espero haber aclarado todas las dudas en este final. Mil gracias por haber seguido esta historia, un fuerte abrazo.  
Takahashi-san: non ti preoccupare, io capisco bene l'italiano, ma non sono molto brava all scrivire :P Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en adelante puedes escribirlos en italiano o inglés si te es más fácil. Saluti e bacio!  
Brisinuki: gracias a ti por comentar, saludos y que estés bien.  
Blacky: holaaaaaaaa mi niña, gracias por la candidatura jajaja se que compartes mi gusto por el personaje de Reito, creo que pensando en ello fue que opté por hacerlo medio bueno (o medio malo) también pensé que sería difícil poder dominar a Shizuru así, pero supongo que aún estaba en shock o presentía que super Natsuki venía al rescate XDDD Gracias por comentar.  
Ian.23: El mail no lo vi, pero el mio está en mi perfil. Por cierto, que lindo está el diseño de tu blog, me agrada la idea y espero que puedas concretarla pronto. Un fuerte abrazo y mil gracias por seguir esta historia y comentar.

Natsuki K. de Fujino: jajaja creo que todos los fanáticos de los fanfics sentimos lo mismo al ver una actualización. Bueno acá está el final, espero lo disfrutaras. Un abrazo y gracias por comentar.

Kouga Kenishirou: muchas gracias por tu comentario. Suelo ser muy crítica conmigo misma y reviso mil veces lo que escribo, igual no creas, a veces releo y consigo detalles u_u pero la cosa es seguir escribiendo y mejorando supongo jeje.

Shezaei-neko: mil gracias, me siento muy feliz de que te gustara mi fanfic, soy admiradora de los tuyos. Si, también deseo seguir escribiendo más historias, espero que la inspiración y el tiempo caminen de mi lado :) y tienes razón, evito usar modismos para que las historias se entiendan mejor.


End file.
